Dragon Ball Destiny: Part 3 The Legend
by SaiyanWolf-Girl
Summary: Happens a year after Alone & Searching. Focuses mostly on Yamako. A little T/P romance. How do you cope with devastating, harmful visions? When the greatest Saiyan legend is about to be fulfilled and an unstopable power unleashed upon the universe, how can a power from the past save all reality? Who can channel this power and finally realize their destiny? Read & Review! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Disturbing Dreams

Authors Note: This story takes place about 9 months after "Alone and  
Searching". I was inspired to write this story after reading a story by  
another author about Trunks and Pan's son. I took the 1 of the author's  
basic ideas and changed it to suit my purposes. This story once again  
focuses on Yamako but has an interesting twist to it. If you wanna find  
out what I mean then you'll just have to read my story.

"blah...blah" talking

_blah...blah_ thinking

::_blah...blah_:: telepathic communication

**_blah...blah_** dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

_**Dragon Ball Destiny**_

_**Part 3: The Legend**_

**Chapter One**

_**At the dawning of time there existed a spirit with great power. Nothing could comprehend the energy of this soul. The Saiyan with this soul lived above all others, a guardian and unstoppable. Not only in physical strength but in mental strength as well. When this power was reborn it was thought too powerful for 1 being alone. And so it was divided. To maintain balance in the universe it was split into good and evil energies. Light and dark, and was sent to opposite ends of the universe. Over the ages these 2 brother spirits have passed from 1 being to another, remaining forever separate of each other. But the 2 halves long to be whole once again. And after many millennia the 2 spirits will once again come together. Light and dark will merge in a union of blood and the ultimate warrior will once again surface, to either claim the universe as its own or protect it from all. This is the fate of the chosen 1…**_

Yamako tossed about in her bed as these words chanted over and over in her mind. She didn't know what they meant but for the past several years they had filled her dreams. Ever since her grandpa Gohan had disappeared a few months ago her dreams had become more frequent and draining. They were filled with visions of battles that she had never taken part in as well as people she didn't know. She sat up, panting heavily from the intensity of the visions.

_Man…! What is going on? Why do I keep having these dreams? And what do they mean? I know they mean something I just don't know what._ She thought as her pulse slowly returned to normal.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning, she groaned. That was the 3rd night in a row that she hadn't had a decent night's sleep and she was getting rather sick of it. She decided that she might as well get up and train. She quickly got dressed and looked around for her sword. Finding it on the floor she picked it up and strapped it to her back. She knew her parents would kill her if she woke them up again like yesterday. So she walked outside and took off, heading straight into the forest. She landed on a cliff, called Wind Forest Cliff, right in the heart of the forest and looked out over the forest with a smile. However her smile quickly faded as she remembered her grandpa Gohan taking her to places like this when she was a small child. She didn't know exactly where he was but she knew that he'd be back and that it must have been important for him to leave without even saying goodbye. She remembers the look that her grandma Videl had on her face when he left. That's the main reason why she invited Goten and Maron to live with her. They gladly excepted because they wanted to help her through this and Krillin and 18 had been looking forward to moving off of the small island that Master Roshie lived on so they moved into Goten and Maron's old house. Yamako sighed, it seemed like she was the only 1 who believed that her grandpa Gohan was actually coming back and that depressed her a little. Everyone thought that he was dead and they had all moved on. Normally they would've used the Dragon Balls to wish him back but they were gone. They had disappeared along with Gohan. That's why Yamako believed that he was still alive, the Dragon Balls had disappeared at the same time he did. She was sure that they were with him and he was doing something with them.

_I don't know where you are Grandpa. But I know that you'll be back…even if I have to bring you back myself._ Yamako thought as she took off for a nearby cave.

Yamako landed in a clearing and soon after she heard a rumble heading straight for her. She glanced around and before she knew it a beam of ice shot out from the brush. She jumped up and flipped backwards just barely avoiding the attack. The boulder that had been behind her was now frozen solid and it quickly shattered. Yamako got into a fighting position and looked around; soon a large blue dragon leaped out of the brush and stood facing her in the clearing. Yamako glared at the dragon and the dragon glared and growled back. Suddenly the dragon gave a mighty roar and launched a swirling ray of fire breath at her. Yamako leaped up and flipped forward, landing just a few feet from the dragon. The dragon swiped for her with his massive claws and Yamako quickly dodged and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back. Yamako pinned the dragon on his back with a set look on her face. The sun was just now starting to rise and cast an eerie shadow over the land. Yamako kept the dragon pinned like that for a few minutes neither of them moving before she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked. She let him go and backed away as he turned himself over. He stared sternly at Yamako and Yamako stared right back at him. After a few seconds Yamako smirked and the dragon did the same. Yamako walked forward and petted the dragon on his nose and he licked her face gently.

"Hey Drakoe. It's good to see you." Yamako smiled.

Drakoe roared and laid down next to her as Yamako climbed up onto his back. Yamako and Drakoe watched the sun rise and smiled. Suddenly Yamako felt this indescribable feeling of coming doom. Quickly using her senses to search for unfamiliar and unfriendly energy signals she detected a slight energy source but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared again. Yamako wasn't sure what it was but decided not to bother with it; it wasn't strong enough to be a threat anyway. She turned back to watching the sunrise.

SCENE CHANGE

A large battle cruiser floated up in space just above Earth's atmosphere. A single lonely serpent like figure looked out from the large window facing the planet. The dark serpent like creature smirked and laughed wickedly.

"There it is. Earth. That's the home of the last remaining Saiyans. If I can conquer this world then there will be nothing to prevent universal domination. Those Saiyans won't stand a chance!" he snickered ferociously. "Captain!"

A small figure steps from the shadows and bows. "Yes sir?" he asks.

"Send General Bakemono down to the planet immediately. I wish to exterminate those Saiyans as soon as possible. Give him these coordinates. The Saiyans should be there." he grins evilly.

"Yes Lord Youkai. At once sir." he replied before leaving to inform the general of his orders.

Within minutes a small craft, similar to a Saiyan space pod, blasts from the cruiser and speeds toward Earth. Through the small window a figure can be seen grinning diabolically. The creature straightens the wrinkles out of his black baggy pants and resembles Zarbon in his monster form. His blood red shirt showing his muscular chest quite well as he ties his black bandana around his arm tightly. The ship soon lands gracefully in a field just 200 miles from the Capsule Corp. compound. The door opens and he steps out, breathing deeply as the wind blows his golden hair in his face. He smirks and begins to make his way to Capsule Corp.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan rises bright and early as usual and notices Yamako isn't in the house. Guessing that she had another rough night Pan proceeds to get dressed and go downstairs to make breakfast for her family. By 6:30 half the meal is cooked and Trunks is already downstairs. Pan gives him a firm punch in the face as he attempts to steal some of the food she has already prepared. Trunks shakes his head and quickly leaves before his mate decides to do some serious damage. Jese is soon wide-awake and downstairs once the smell of food reaches her nose. Jese jumps to the floor with a thud and begins to jog to the kitchen. She spots Trunks leaning against a wall with his eyes closed and smiles.

"Hey Daddy!" she cheers as she hits the ground.

She runs past him and heads for the kitchen door.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Trunks states as he smiles at his daughter.

Jese stops dead in her tracks. "Why Daddy?"

"Because your mother is in there and she'll have our hides if we try to eat before she's done." Trunks smirked.

Jese chuckles. Pan always did a way of making Trunks see things her way. Even more so then the other females had with their husbands. Jese decides that her father is right and quickly turns around. Just as she is about to go upstairs Pan walks out of the kitchen.

"Alright you 2 breakfast is ready." Pan smiles.

Trunks and Jese both grin and head for the kitchen. Within minutes the 3 of them are gulping down their food. Once breakfast was finished Jese returns to her room to play while Pan cleans up the kitchen and Trunks relaxes on the couch.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's my first chapter for Dragon Ball  
Destiny: The Legend. What did you think? I came up with that  
legend on my own so please don't take it. I bet you all have that  
legend pretty much figured out don't you? Well I hope I have  
lived up to expectations and continue to do so. I'm afraid I'm  
not writing an author's dialog for this chapter. I want to know  
if the 1st 3 author's dialogs were liked. If I get some positive  
feedback about them I'll start a new 1 in the next chapter once I  
come up with a new scenario. Well hope to hear from you soon and  
I hoped you enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sneak Attack

Authors Note: I'm back! Did you all miss me? I'm on vacation now  
so I have to share the laptop with my family and don't always get  
Internet access. Anyways...I wont be able to update as much for the  
next month or 2 because of the traveling but I will as often as  
possible. Oh...AND I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE STUFF BOLD AND STUFF! YEAH! Ooops! ...Sorry got a little carried away there... Hope you enjoy this next story and please review!  
  
"blah...blah" talking  
  
'blah...blah' thinking  
  
::blah...blah:: communicating telepathically  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**  
Bakemono heads for the Capsule Corp. compound, which is now only a few miles away. He would have liked to fly but that would notify the Saiyans of his whereabouts and he wanted to sneak up on them. He has only been running for a couple of hours and at his present speed he should be there within another hour. He stops as his communicator beeps. He pulls it out and pushes a button. Instantly an image of Youkai is projected.  
  
"Yes sir? What is it?" Bakemono asks bowing his head in respect.  
  
"General Bakemono. I have just been informed that there are many Saiyans on the planet that do not live at your current destination. However I have been told that 3 of the most powerful ones live there. Continue to that location and I'm sure that the others will soon come to aid their friends." Youkai responds, his holographic image smirking.  
  
"Sir." Bakemono nods.  
  
"Also there seems to be a young Saiyan child residing there. I was not aware of this until now and I would like you to take her prisoner. She's young enough to be controlled. Being so small we will be able to erase her memories and bend her will to ours. This is not possible with the older Saiyans so make sure you bring her to me alive, she'll be of great assistance to us. Kill the others, however you see fit. Just make sure it's painful, those miserable monkeys destroyed my home planet!" Youkai seethes.  
  
"Yes sir!" Bakemono replies with a smirk as he bows his head in respect.  
  
The image fades and Bakemono returns the communicator to his pocket before continuing on his way. Bakemono soon arrives at the Capsule Corp. compound and checks the perimeter. When he is sure that everything is safe he slowly floats up to the 2nd floor. He peeks into the window and sees a small brown haired girl playing with what appear to be dolls. Focusing on the girl's energy he quickly realizes that this is the Saiyan child that he is after. Smirking evilly he quickly and silently opens the window and slinks in unnoticed. He came up right behind her and laughed slightly. This caused Jese to whirl around but before she could even face him Bakemono punched her.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Pan had long since fallen asleep on the couch after cleaning the dishes and Trunks was now getting ready for a workout. He had felt his daughter's energy rise slightly but he shrugged it off figuring that she was just having fun playing. He headed for the training room for some VERY light training before going to work.  
  
SCENCE CHANGE  
  
Jese reeled because of the punch but managed to stay standing thanks to the fact that she was born a Super Saiyan. Despite the fact that both her grandfather Vegeta and Yamako had been training her ever since she could talk she had never faced an enemy before and she was too scared to transform. Bakemono grinned evilly and continued to beat the young Saiyan mercilessly. As hard as Jese tried she just couldn't avoid his attacks and by the time she had gotten over her fear enough to transform she was too weak to even fight back. She struggled to her feet; she was panting heavily and her eyes blurred and grew heavy. She had numerous cuts all over her body and she was using all her strength just to remain standing. She had on several occasions attempted to scream but every time she opened her mouth to try she was hit even harder. She struggled to catch her breath but every breath brought about more pain because of the number of bruised and broken ribs she had. Bakemono moved towards her smirking evilly. This would be the attack that knocked her out. Though badly beaten the girl was still very much alive and his orders said nothing about not being able to hurt her.  
  
'Oh man! Where's Daddy? Why isn't he here? Don't they know what's going on?' Jese thought as Bakemono approached.  
  
Bakemono stood right above her and he raised his hand across his chest. Jese closed her eyes and clenched her teeth shut. This was it; she was dead for sure. Just as Bakemono struck her neck Jese summoned up all her strength and for a brief second went partially Super Saiyan.  
  
Trunks' head shot up. For a second he had felt his daughter's energy spike. He knew that she had gone Super Saiyan if only half way and that meant that she was in trouble. Rushing over to the control panel he opened the door and raced out. He bolted upstairs and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his daughter on the floor, unconscious and bleeding with someone reaching for her. He glared at the creature that was now lifting his daughter by her arms. Trunks growled angrily and his hair spiked as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Trunks screamed as he launched himself at the creature.  
  
Bakemono didn't notice Trunks until it was too late and he was sent flying through the wall when Trunks' fist made contact with him. Trunks instantly bent down next to his daughter, looking her over. Trunks' eyes welled up with tears as he gently cradled his daughter in his arms. He hugged her close and held her firmly against his chest. Trunks stood up and gently placed Jese on her bed before turning towards the new hole in the side of the building. Flying out he looked around hoping to spot Bakemono.  
  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU COWARD! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER!" Trunks bellowed causing not only Pan but Vegeta and Bulma to wake up as well.  
  
Pan rushed upstairs and stopped dead when she saw her daughter on her bed covered in wounds. Pan raced over to her and hugged her tightly. She sobbed briefly before turning towards the hole in the wall where she felt Trunks. Walking over she looked outside only to find Trunks in Super Saiyan 2 mode, frantically searching around. Bulma and Vegeta rushed in soon after and Bulma instantly took Jese into her arms and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 once he saw his granddaughter nearly beaten to death. He zoomed out and began looking for the monster that dared to attack his family. Pan followed suit as she too powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and joined them outside.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Goku felt Trunks, Pan, and Vegeta's power levels go through the roof and instantly knew that something was wrong. Grabbing hold of Chichi's hand he teleported over to Videl's house to retrieve his son and tell the others of what was happening. When he got there he found Goten asleep. Quickly waking him up he told him about what was going on. Goten was up, dressed, and ready to go within half an hour. Goku grabbed hold of Goten and was about to teleport to Capsule Corp. when the girls asked what was wrong. Goku explained and Chichi and Videl instantly wanted to go. After all Pan and Jese were part of their family too. Goku and Goten reluctantly agreed and they left after telling Marron to call Krillin, 18, and Bra to explain what was happening.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Eric was just about to leave for work when he felt Trunks' energy spike like crazy. Knowing full well that something serious was going on he quickly opened the window that overlooked the housing facility for the Briefs and took off. He searched around and felt Yamako's energy way off in the distance but rapidly heading towards home. He guessed that she had been out in the forest training again but had headed home when she felt Trunks' energy rise. Yet with how far away she was he knew that it would take her a few hours to get there and by that time the battle would be over. Blasting off as fast as he could he made it to Capsule Corp. within a few minutes.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Bakemono appeared out of nowhere and in no time at all he had knocked Trunks out from behind. He was just about to blast him when Vegeta's foot made contact with his back. Bakemono whirled around and growled at the Saiyan. Vegeta sneered and went level 3. He charged at Bakemono and was soon thrown backwards. Vegeta collided with the Capsule Corp. building and caused the wall to come crumbling down on top of him. Pan zoomed inside and grabbed Bulma and Jese before the floor gave way underneath them. She set them down on the ground a safe distance away from the compound and then turned back to the fight only to see Vegeta get hurled backwards. Bakemono then fired an energy blast straight at Vegeta, which knocked him into unconsciousness. Trunks had managed to regain consciousness and soon he was up on his feet. Trunks looked around and just as he noticed his unconscious father on the ground, Eric showed up. Eric looked around and noticed Vegeta on the ground motionless. He then saw Trunks coming towards him and Pan frantically fighting Bakemono in the distance. Trunks came to a halt next to him.  
  
"What's going on?" Eric asked.  
  
"That thing showed up and hurt Jese." Trunks growled.  
  
Eric gasped. Ever since he came to this time he had grown to love Jese as a sister. The Briefs were like family to him; they always had, in both worlds. He bowed his head sadly; he hated seeing Trunks so upset.  
  
"Listen Eric I need you to take my father to safety. Get him out of here. Pan and I will hold him off. After that I need you to get him some senzu beans." Trunks instructs.  
  
Eric nods. He doesn't even bother to question Trunks; he knows that Trunks knows what he's talking about and that he is probably right. Eric gently lifted the Saiyan prince up and flung him over his shoulder taking off, he carried him a few miles away before setting him down. Confident that he would be safe there Eric took off once again for the Lookout. Glancing back in the direction of his apartment building he suddenly remembered when Yamako came over to get him for a spar and how she had left a bag of senzu beans there. He had completely forgotten about them before but now he blasted off for his home since it was much closer.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Pan had seen Vegeta get hit and Trunks stand as Eric showed up, grunting in determination Pan launched herself at Bakemono in order to keep him from attacking Eric or Trunks. Soon after Trunks joined in the fight and the 2 mates fought with all their might just trying to hold Bakemono off until Goku showed and he and Vegeta fused. Pan was hit hard in the back and was sent sprawling to the ground. Before she had time to get up and dodge she was hit full force by Bakemono's energy blast.  
  
"PAN!" Trunks screamed when he saw her get hit and felt her power level drop.  
  
When the dust cleared Pan was laying on the ground motionless no longer a Super Saiyan. Trunks growled ferociously and turned back to Bakemono.  
  
"You're going to pay for that! No body touches my mate and lives!" Trunks exclaimed as he headed for Bakemono.  
  
Bakemono simply smirked and got into a fighting position. Bakemono was looking forward to killing this Saiyan's mate. The expression he got on his face was very amusing and his torment delighted him to the fullest. Quickly dodging Trunks' attack he kneed him in the ribs and tossed him into the distance. Forming his energy into his hands Bakemono sent a powerful energy wave straight for Pan. Trunks used his energy to stop in midair and after shaking his head he opened his eyes only to see a giant energy wave heading straight for Pan.  
  
"PAN!" he cried.  
  
Trunks rocketed off towards her but was too far away to get there in time to save her. The blast closed in and exploded around her body. Bakemono laughed and Trunks stopped dead in his tracks, tears filled his eyes as he looked on in shock. His transformation began to break down because of the thought of his soul mate being dead. Just as Trunks was about to fall out of Super Saiyan completely he noticed that 2 other energy signals were present. He looked towards where Pan was supposed to be and noticed 2 figures standing in the cloud of smoke. Trunks smiled as he recognized the 2.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Chichi and Videl stood next to Bulma as she held onto Jese tightly. Videl's eyes well up with tears as she looks at her granddaughter's cut and bloody face. Chichi is practically in hysterics over the whole situation. Bulma can't think about anything except about how hurt her granddaughter is. However, soon the logical part of her takes control and she decides that the best thing for Jese right now is getting her to a hospital.  
  
"We need to get her looked at. I'd say from the look of it that she has some pretty serious injuries and her pulse is starting to drop. We have to get her to a hospital right now."  
  
"But the hospital is on the other side of the city and we'd have to go straight through the battle to get there." Videl exclaims.  
  
"Why go through when you can go over?" a voice asks from the sky.  
  
The girls look up only to see Krillin and 18 floating above them. The 2 smile and land in front of the 3 women. They quickly glance at Jese and sad looks cross their faces. After all Jese was related to them in a way. Their daughter was Trunks and Pan's aunt, through her marriage with Goten, and this was their daughter.  
  
"That's not a problem for me but for Bulma and Chichi it's another story." Videl replies smiling slightly at seeing some old friends.  
  
"That's where we come in. Let's go!" Krillin exclaimed as he hesitantly flew over to Chichi and picked her up.  
  
18 grabbed hold of Bulma and Videl took Jese gently in her arms. The group took off high into the sky and flew above the battlefield to the hospital in West Capital. As soon as they get there they rush inside and demand that Jese be looked at. The doctors rush her into the ER and begin to examine her injuries while Chichi, Videl, and Bulma wait anxiously for word on her condition.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Goku turned his head slightly behind him only to see his granddaughter on the ground, half dead. Growling in anger he turned back to Bakemono. He had always been really close to Pan because she was Gohan's only child and a true fighter. Pan had always been more of a grandpa's girl than a daddy's girl but all the same she was family and no 1 hurts his family and lives. Goku powered up to level 3 and stepped forward. Goten went level 2 and stood next to Trunks as he landed.  
  
"You're going to pay for what you have done to my family!" Goku snarls.  
  
"Oh really and I suppose that you're going to make me? Face it Saiyan...you don't have what it takes to beat me." Bakemono seethes. "I have already beaten that other pure blood. Besides...General Bakemono fears no Saiyan."  
  
Goku winces slightly upon hearing that he already beat Vegeta. That meant that this guy was a lot stronger than he looked and that level 3 wasn't going to be enough.  
  
'This isn't good. I can't beat this guy! He already beat Vegeta and we are dead even in strength! The only way I could possibly beat him is if I went level 4 but I need moonlight to do that and that would take too long. Darn it what now? Wait...Gogeta!' Goku thinks nervously.  
  
Goku frantically looks around for Vegeta but doesn't find him anywhere in sight. Turning back to Bakemono he barely manages to dodge his attack. Goten and Trunks jump to the side and look at each other. A silent understanding passing between them. The 2 had been best friends all their lives and they could practically read the other's mind.  
  
"Goten." Trunks states.  
  
"Right." Goten replies nodding.  
  
The 2 power up to level 2 and glare at Bakemono. Trunks suppresses some of his power so that he will be even with Goten. The 2 stand there for a minute before they begin to move their arms and legs in the form of the fusion dance. A bright light enshrouds them and when the light dims Trunks and Goten are no longer standing there. In their stead stands Gotenks. Gotenks powers up to level 3 and darts right into the middle of the fight that is currently going on between Goku and Bakemono. Gotenks kicks Bakemono into the rumble that was once a wall to the Capsule Corp. building before landing in front of Goku.  
  
"We'll hold him off you go fuse with Vegeta." Gotenks replied in his duel voice.  
  
Goku nodded and flew off into the distance to avoid getting hit during the fight.

* * *

Author's Note: Well isn't this a switch. Goku is actually afraid  
of an opponent. I guess he's not as confident as he appears. ...What  
a façade...just like Vegeta.  
  
"I RESENT THAT! WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!"  
  
"Sure...just keep telling yourself that Vegeta."  
  
-Vegeta growled and clenched his fists.-  
  
"KAKAROT AND I ARE NOTHING ALIKE!"  
  
"Please... You and Goku are so alike...both of you are so whipped and such  
posers."  
  
-Vegeta snarled.-  
  
"Why you little... I'm gonna-"  
  
"You'll do what Vegeta...? Kick my ass? That's not going to happen and you  
know it. Not as long as I'm in charge of this story and Bulma has you  
wrapped around that little finger of hers. So I suggest that you turn  
your royal Saiyan ass around and leave before I choose to prove to you  
just what I mean about you not being able to touch me."  
  
-Vegeta humphed and turned to leave with a growl. He stopped and turned  
to face me.-  
  
"You know...Girl...1 day you're not going to be able to go to my mate for  
protection and when that day comes who will save you from me then...?"  
  
-I look at Vegeta with an emotionless expression. I scowled slightly."  
  
"And besides...what kind of person doesn't fight their own battles...?"  
  
-Vegeta smirked slightly for a second before walking out the room.-  
  
-I scowled and dejectedly turned back to the computer.-  
  
"I guess Vegeta is smarter than I gave him credit for...?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Daughter In Danger

Authors Note: All right now that I have learned how to underline,  
bold, italicize, ect. I'm probably going to go back and repost the  
chapters of "Training Hard" and "Alone and Searching" so they're  
in the format that I originally wrote it in. But since that will  
take quite a while I'll probably not do that till I'm back home.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kumori had found his senzu beans just as he felt Goku and Goten show up. Kumori smiled slightly before taking off into the sky and heading back to where he had left Vegeta. He now knew why Trunks had told him to take Vegeta away from the fight. He hadn't wanted him to get killed so he and Goku could fuse. Right as Kumori landed next to Vegeta he felt Trunks and Goten's energy signals change and he knew that they had fused, probably in order to hold Bakemono off until Vegeta showed up. Kumori quickly pulled out a senzu bean and gave it to Vegeta. After a few minutes Vegeta began to chew the bean. Once he swallowed it his energy instantly started returning. Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off; he then turned to Kumori and grunted his thanks before silently demanding an explanation on what was happening. Recognizing the sign that Vegeta was giving him Kumori began to explain.

"Trunks told me to keep you safe until Goku and Goten showed up. They're over there right now and Trunks and Goten fused, probably holding off Bakemono until you get there." Kumori stated calmly.

Vegeta grunted and went level 3, glancing at Kumori he gave a silent command for the boy to stay put and not interfere. Vegeta took off for the battlefield and within a minute he was standing next to Goku. Kumori stood there for a minute before taking off after him at a much slower rate. When Vegeta arrived Goku nodded at him and then took a few steps away from him. Vegeta nodded in return and he too got himself into position. The 2 moved their arms and legs and preformed the fusion dance. When the bright light surrounding them dimmed Gogeta stood in Super Saiyan 3 mode with a pissed off expression on his face. Gogeta flew forward and joined in the fight. Even with Gogeta and Gotenks both in Super Saiyan 3 mode Bakemono proved to be just as strong as them. They knew that the fusion would only last 30 minutes and then they would be history because there was no way they could weaken Bakemono enough to where they'd be able to beat him once they split, yet they continued their assault.

SCENE CHANGE

Jason and Kenneth crept through the halls of their house. The 2 were slowly heading for the backdoor in order to get to the fight. When their grandpa Goku had come over and explained the situation to their parents they had expressed their desire to go. However, they were forbidden to, not only by their parents but by their grandparents as well. Still they could sense that the others were going to need their help so after very carefully sneaking out of the house the 2 took off for Capsule Corp. They didn't understand why they weren't allowed to go. After all they were Super Saiyans and they were far stronger than their grandpa Krillin and he had been told to go. Feeling cheated about not being able to help their cousins the 2 blasted into Super Saiyan and sped off even faster. Since they weren't able to use the Instant Transmission it took them nearly 35 minutes to get there.

SCENE CHANGE

Gotenks and Gogeta continued to attack Bakemono with everything they had when suddenly Gotenks' fusion wore off. He split into Trunks and Goten once again. Determined not to let this stop them the 2 half Saiyans attacked Bakemono with everything they had. Bakemono easily brushed them aside and then continued to pound Gogeta. Since Goku and Vegeta had fused a few minutes after Trunks and Goten had their fusion was still intact but their 30 minutes were rapidly running out. Trunks and Goten made 1 last effort to harm Bakemono only to be thrown aside and knocked into unconsciousness. Bakemono turned and punched Gogeta against a wall and corned him there. Gogeta weakly opened his eyes and looked at Bakemono's approaching form. Trunks stirred and his eyes blearily opened. Shaking his head he quickly shook Goten awake and attempted to stand. Goten and Trunks slowly stood and tried to get their bearings. Once they remembered what was happening the 2 turned and looked at Gogeta and Bakemono.

"Now you die!" Bakemono declared as he raised his hand and formed an energy wave.

"KAMEHAME-HA!" 2 voices screamed from the air.

Bakemono turned just in time to get hit head on by the Kamehame-ha that Jason and Kenneth had released. Gogeta looked up and saw them but didn't miss this chance to attack. He quickly gathered all his energy together and blasted Bakemono. Trunks and Goten glanced at each other but didn't hesitate to form their own energy beams and aim them right for Bakemono. Bakemono cried out in pain as the energy waves tore through his body. They had caught him off guard and now it was too late to block the blasts because he had already been weakened by the attacks and too much of his strength was gone. Jason and Kenneth powered up to their max and pushed all their energy into their beams along with the others. Giving 1 final scream of pain Bakemono's body disintegrated. The Saiyans all panted heavily as Jason and Kenneth landed on the ground in front of Gogeta just as his fusion was wearing off. Goku and Vegeta collapsed to their knees and tried to catch their breath. Jason and Kenneth ran over to their grandfather and helped him up. Trunks and Goten nearly did a face plant as they collapsed from exhaustion. Trunks looked up and noticed Pan still on the ground motionless.

"We did it! Alright isn't it great Tru-." Goten stopped when he saw Trunks spring to his feet and take off like a shot towards Pan.

"PAN!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to her.

Trunks bent down next to her and lifted her head into his lap. He looked at her and gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Pan! …Pan wake up! Pan talk to me! …Panny." Trunks said softly as small tears came to his eyes.

Goku walked over and placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder and smiled at him warmly. Trunks looked at him sadly before turning back to Pan.

"Don't worry Trunks. She'll be ok. She just needs some rest." Goku said reassuringly.

"Why wait till then?" Kumori asked as he finally walked up to them.

Trunks looked up only to see Kumori heading towards him with a small brown bag in his hands. Kumori smiled and pulled out a senzu bean. Trunks smiled happily.

"Here you go Trunks." Kumori said as he handed him the bean.

Trunks gladly took it and very gently put it in Pan's mouth and forced her to swallow it. After a few minutes the bean began to take effect and Pan slowly opened her eyes. Trunks smiled and gently helped her sit up. Pan shook her head slightly and rubbed her neck.

"You ok Pan?" Trunks asked as she slowly rose to her feet with Trunks' help.

"Yeah." Pan stated before she looked around. Panic rose in her heart as she noticed the devastation around her. "Where's Jese?" she cried nervously.

Goku looked around and attempted to find Videl or Krillin's energy signals since they were the highest in the group. He felt them a few miles away in the direction of the West Capital hospital.

"They're off in that direction. They probably took her to the hospital." Goku said, pointing in the direction where he felt them.

"Then let's go!" Pan stated as she rocketed off for the hospital.

Trunks quickly rocketed off after her, followed closely by the others.

* * *

Author's Note: Will Jese be alright? And what about Youkai? I'll have to think about that 1. But please tell me what you all think. Laters! 


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Authors Note: Well fixing the other chapters in both my earlier  
stories is proving to take more time and effort than I thought so  
I haven't had time to write as much. But I'll still try to update  
fairly frequently.

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

They got to the hospital within a few minutes and quickly ran inside only to find Videl, Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, and 18 waiting for them in the waiting room.

"Where's Jese?!" Pan practically shouted as Trunks desperately tried to calm her down before she blasted something.

"She's resting right now. The doctor said that she'll be fine but that she had a few broken ribs and that her arm was broken pretty badly." Krillin replied sadly.

Pan sighed in relief but nearly burst into tears and she instantly fell into Trunks' embrace. Trunks pulled her close as he struggled to hold back his own tears. The others looked at the 2 with sympathy, they all felt the pain that the couple was going through. Just then Yamako walked in with a somewhat worried expression on her face. They all turned and looked at her. Pan desperately tried to form the words to explain things to her, trying to answer her silent demand to know what was going on. However she didn't have to tell her because Yamako read the expressions of everyone in the room and instantly knew what was wrong.

"What happened to my sister?" Yamako asked with an almost expressionless face.

Trunks and Pan weren't at all surprised that Yamako knew that it involved Jese. She had always been really good at reading people's expressions. Especially when it came to her family.

"She was attacked by this evil monster named Bakemono. She's alive but she was hurt pretty badly." Videl said softly.

Yamako growled slightly and narrowed her eyes. Had she been a little less like Vegeta she would have been struggling to hold back tears. But all she did was walk over to wall and lean up against it; closing her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her right foot up onto the wall as she tried to figure things out. Trunks and Pan sighed. They wondered if they would ever break through that emotionless Saiyan exterior of hers. Of course Yamako knew that they were thinking this but didn't care. She dealt with things in her own way and showing her parents that she actually had emotions wasn't her biggest priority right now. She had always dealt with things in this way. At 1st it was because she didn't really have a close friend that understood her. Now it was out of force of habit. She had lived her whole life hiding her emotions and dealing with them on her own, sometimes channeling them into training harder or into studying when she was forced to do so, which was almost never since she never listened to anyone anyway. But most of the time she used it to fuel her powers, both physical and mental. She had discovered when she was 16 that she had psychic abilities. She could speak telepathically to anyone or anything and she could even read and control people's minds. Soon after she discovered that she could also move things with her mind. She spent many long hours learning how to control these new abilities and had finally mastered them a few months ago. But she found that the more emotions she hid the stronger she became and the more control she had over her powers. However, there was a down side to this increase of strength. The more emotions she hid and the stronger she became the more powerful her dreams became; more and more visions filled her dreams. The more experienced she became with her abilities the harder it was to ignore the dreams. Deciding that the dreams had something to do with her new abilities she decided to channel her emotions into figuring out exactly what they meant. Just then the Bra, Kane, and Kely arrived followed closely by Maron. Bra ran over and hugged her brother and best friend. She told them how sorry she was and that they came as soon as they could. Trunks smiled at his baby sister and told them it was ok. Kely asked her uncle about how Jese was and if she could see her. Trunks was just about to answer when the doctor came into the room.

"Your daughter is going to be fine. We managed to realign her ribs without the use of surgery and her arm was only broken in 2 places. She's very lucky. From the look of her I'd say that her injuries could've been a lot worse."

Trunks and Pan sighed in relief and Yamako mentally smiled. Her sister was tougher than she looked partly because she was born a Super Saiyan just like her and that she had been training since she was 3. Though that was nothing compared to Yamako who had been training since she was a year old. When you go Super Saiyan and blow up half the house with your grandfather's Bieno-Blast when you're 3 weeks old you have no choice but to learn how to control your power. Yamako had progressed faster than any other Saiyan. By the time she was 3 she was already training at 300 times gravity and was as strong as Goku had been against Freeza. Yamako saw her parents heading down the hall to her sister's room and began to follow them when she noticed Kumori standing off in the corner. Smiling she walked over to him.

"Hey Kumori." she said giving him a quick and gentle punch on the shoulder when no 1 was looking.

"Hey Yamako. Sorry about your sister." he smiled back.

Yamako nodded slightly. Kumori was about the only person she actually showed true unprotected emotion to. She sighed and briefly let a small tear form in her eye. She shook her head and then saw the bag of senzu beans strapped to Kumori's belt. Quickly grabbing them she took a small bean out and giving a smile she handed the bag back to Kumori before she went to find her sister. Kumori smiled back slightly; he had forgotten about the senzu beans and apparently everyone else had too. It was just like Yamako to notice the obvious and come up with a plan. Smirking slightly he followed her down the hall.

Yamako entered the room that her sister was resting in and found her mother and father swarming around her like she was a helpless baby. Heck she had never been helpless and it disgusted her slightly seeing her parents treating her like she was a little kid, much the same way they had treated her when she was younger, still did sometimes. Rolling her eyes she leaned against the wall by the door. She watched her family hover over her sister with disgust. Finally she had had enough of their over protectiveness.

"Oh for crying out loud!" she groaned. "She's not made of glass you know! She is a Super Saiyan after all! Would you stop fussing over her like she's a darn crystal animal!" Yamako growled.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at her with disapproval. Yamako simply rolled her eyes and walked towards her little sister. She gave her grandma Chichi a death glare when she attempted to start lecturing her. She held out the senzu bean.

"Here you go Brat." Yamako stated in a voice that rivaled Vegeta's.

Jese smiled. "Thanks Yamako!"

Yamako grunted and nodded slightly before turning around and heading for the door. Not even bothering to glance at anyone she walked out of the room and headed outside. Trunks and Pan watched her go and sighed. Yamako would never change. However their attention soon turned back to Jese as she leaped to her feet and began unwrapping the bandages. After very carefully explaining things to the doctors the group left. Goku teleported Chichi, Videl, Maron, Goten, and the boys home where Jason and Ken immediately got lectured about going to the fight by their parents and grandparents. Kane and Bra went with Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, and Bulma back to Capsule Corp. so Jese and Kely could play. Krillin and 18 quickly flew home and Kumori went back to his apartment.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako walked out and looked at the sky. She thought about asking Dende what was going on. Before she had felt this sense of approaching doom but she had waved it off as just being Bakemono. However, now she wasn't so sure. That feeling was still there and from what she had gathered from her father's thoughts Bakemono had called himself "General" which meant that he was probably a lackey for some higher power. She knew that something else was coming but she didn't know what or when and she was hoping that Dende would. Yamako could have contacted him telepathically easily enough but she didn't feel like it. Besides maybe Piccolo would be up for a mental spar. She hadn't had 1 in a good while and she figured that all her abilities should be at their prime. Nodding she went Super Saiyan and rocketed off to the Lookout just as her family came out of the hospital. Her family watched her go but decided not to say anything. Yamako wouldn't have listened anyway and she was technically an adult. There was no point in asking her about where she was going. Shrugging they rocketed off home for relaxation. Yamako reaches the Lookout in a matter of minutes and quickly looks around.

"Dende! Piccolo! Hey where are you guys?" she shouts.

Soon Dende and Mr. Popo emerge from the building and head towards Yamako. The 2 smile until they see the serious look on Yamako's face, more so than usual. Knowing full well that despite Jese getting hurt Yamako wouldn't be this upset over just that. There was something else on the young Saiyan's mind, Dende was sure of it, for he felt something approaching as well.

"Hello Yamako. Good to see you. I'm glad your sister is all right. How are Trunks and Pan taking it?" Dende asked.

Yamako shrugged. "They're doing ok I guess. I think it's the shock more than anything that effected them."

Dende nodded. "Well Yamako what's on your mind? You look pretty shook-up."

Yamako mentally growled at being called "shook-up" it was almost like being called weak. But she knew that she was and it was the fact that Dende saw through her that made her upset. Sighing she decided to let it slide. After all he was the Guardian of the Earth and he could read minds almost as well as she could, she probably didn't show her uneasiness, he just sensed it from her thoughts. Crossing her arms over her chest she began to explain her feelings to the Guardian and his helper.

SCENE CHANGE

Youkai stomped around his quarters smashing object after object. He was gravely disappointed in Bakemono for failing and it was his intention to eliminate those infernal monkeys himself. The only problem was that he was only 1 being against over a dozen Saiyans. Although he was much stronger than Bakemono he knew that 1 of the most powerful Saiyans had not made it to the fight. He had been studying her closely and was well aware of her potential. He was sure that if aggravated she would prove to be a challenge in his current condition. He also knew that the 2 purebloods hadn't gone to their ultimate form and that if they did he would be no match for them. He decided that in order to ensure that they wouldn't have the time to achieve that level that they would have to be killed 1st. This required that the other Saiyans be distracted. Youkai decided that he would return to his planet and demand that the best Demonian biological scientists to create 5 supreme synthetic super warriors. They would have the strength of the Super Saiyans and would be the perfect tool in his conquest. Smirking evilly he ordered for the ship to return to Planet Demon. The ship did a 180 and blasted off into space at many times the speed of light. It arrived at its home planet after 2 months of travel.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh-oh... Youkai's getting ready for a massacre... And  
Goku and the others have absolutely no idea what's going on with  
Youkai or his plans. Isn't it amazing that Yamako is the only 1  
that senses trouble or realizes that Bakemono was just working for  
someone even when she wasn't even at the battle? Oh well...I guess  
the battle with Youkai will happen in the next chapter...

"And exactly how are these Super Warriors supposed to be combated  
against if they're stronger than Super Saiyans?"

-I sigh and shut down the laptop. I turn to face my questioner.-

"I'm not entirely sure yet... I'll figure something out Trunks. It  
will probably involve a lot of teamwork and you, Pan, and Goten  
going level 3."

"Ohhhh...level 3...I like the sound of that..." -Trunks squealed  
childishly.-

-I roll my eyes and pick up my laptop. I stand and begin to head  
for the door.-

"You know Trunks you sound like a 5 year-old when you do that...  
Grow up...!"

"Oh come on...! You know you love me!"

-I sigh and roll my eyes before smiling slightly.-

"Unfortunately...yeah...how could I not...?" -I walk over and give him a  
friendly kiss on the cheek.- "You'd better get going before Pan  
gets impatient." -I smirk knowingly at what they're going to be  
doing tonight.-

-Trunks blushes brightly and smiles sheepishly before letting out  
a nervous chuckle.-

-I smirk and shake my head as I let out a small snicker.-  
"Goodnight Trunks... Don't stay up TOO late..." -I smirk evilly at  
Trunks' extremely embarrassed expression as I leave to go to bed.-

"Yeah...night SaiyanWolf-Girl..." -Trunks said in a very dazed way  
after I was already way down the hall.-


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations Begin

Authors Note: I'm back

**Authors Note:** I'm on the road now looking at colleges so I won't be able to update for a while but I will as soon as I can. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll type my story as much as possible. REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

:_blah_: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Yamako headed home after talking with Dende for a long time. After several hours of persuasive words he had finally convinced her that there was nothing coming in the near future. At least it didn't appear that way from space. Youkai had long since left Earth's atmosphere and was light-years away before Dende had searched for any other life forms. Yamako was still very uneasy about the whole thing and she somehow knew it wasn't over. She decided right then that it was time to bring Gohan back. The only problem was she didn't know where he was and she had no way of getting there fast enough. She knew that they didn't have long before something came but she wasn't sure how long. She knew that the only way to find him was to use the Dragon Balls; but the Earth's Dragon Balls were gone. The last 2 wishes that had been made on them were for the Saiyans' families and friends to appear and feel as though they had aged like Saiyans and that they actually would age like Saiyans. This was to ensure that the Saiyans' human mates and friends would be around with them. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan had been extremely pleased with these wishes because they didn't want their wives to die many years before them and leave them alone. Goten was also happy with this but had never worried about it as much because he and Marron were much younger than the 3. Those wishes had been granted a few months before Gohan disappeared, before the whole Evil Shenron disaster Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had to deal with just a few months after Yamako had gotten back from the alternate timeline. Yamako knew that Porunga could tell her where Gohan was and that they could also grant her 2 other wishes she was thinking about. However, after learning about what happened with the Earth's Dragon Balls Morie, the eldest Namek, had ordered the destruction of their Dragon Balls to prevent anything like that from happening again.

_But Dende said that it takes several months to perform the ritual required to destroy the Dragon Balls so it's likely that they haven't been destroyed yet. If I can get to New Namek within the next few months then I can use them to find out where Grandpa Gohan is and then maybe I can bring him back!_ Yamako thought excitedly.

Yamako was well aware of how far New Namek was and that it would take almost half a year to get there by space ship. But she wasn't planning on going by ship she was planning on teleporting there. She knew she couldn't tell anyone about her plans until she was ready to leave because they would call her crazy and not let her go. So that excluded Goku's Instant Transmission technique, he would never agree to take her there, and even if he did her parents would never allow it. Besides in order to use the Dragon Balls you had to know how to speak Namekian. Yamako was going to need a few weeks to learn it from reading Dende's mind; she was also going to find out what the password was so she could summon Porunga. Once she learned that she was going to perfect her Universal Space Gateway and use it to teleport to New Namek. The Universal Space Gateway was a special technique that allowed an individual to travel to anyplace in the universe with a simple thought in a matter of seconds. It worked by opening a tear that lead to anyplace in the universe the user desired. Yamako merely had to concentrate on a particular place in the universe while focusing her physic powers on an open space in front of her. If powerful enough a tear would open leading to the place concentrated on and Yamako would be able to pass through to that destination as long as she kept concentrating on that place. Yamako had discovered that she had that ability around the same time Gohan disappeared. She could control it enough to open the tear but she knew that she wouldn't be able to sustain it long enough to travel through and if she tried she would be lost in a kind of dimensional void for all eternity. Yamako knew that all she needed was a little more practice and she would master the move. Then she would travel to New Namek with it.

Yamako landed at Capsule Corp. and immediately went into the Gravity Chamber (Bulma removed it from the main building after Vegeta had nearly destroyed the building 1 too many times and built a separate building for the Gravity Room), setting it to 1000 times Earth's gravity; ensuring that she wouldn't be bothered for even Vegeta couldn't withstand that amount of gravity. Yamako remained in there until early the next morning when she left to meditate in the forest and focus on learning how to control the Universal Space Gateway.

SCENE CHANGE

Youkai's scientists were busily working away on building Youkai's super warriors for his battle that was to come against the Saiyans. To Youkai's great disappointment and displeasure the 5 super clones would not be ready for over a year and he just had to wait for their completion before carrying out with his plan to eradicate the Saiyans. While waiting for his warriors to be complete Youkai trained mercilessly. He trained in increased gravity and he studied new fighting styles. He was preparing himself to be the best there was and he was going to do what ever it took to destroy the Saiyans and take over the universe. Youkai smirked evilly, the smirk soon turned into a snicker, which became a sinister laughter that could be heard throughout his palace home.

SCENE CHANGE

Meanwhile the Supreme Kai watched from his planet as Youkai set his diabolical plan into action. He had not interfered on Earth because at that time Youkai was not a universal threat and he could only interfere if the fate of the entire universe rested upon it. However Youkai now proved to be such a threat. He had proven himself stronger that 2 fused level 3 Super Saiyans and showed no intent on simply stopping with Earth. It was time to act in order to ensure the protection of the universe. Quickly contacting King Kai he explained the situation to him and told him to inform Dende and the Z-Fighters of Youkai's actions. He felt terrible about bringing such awful news to them when they had only had peace for 2 months after Bakemono but it was his duty and he knew that they were the universe's only hope.

SCENE CHANGE

King Kai immediately informed Dende who telepathically summoned all the Z-Fighters to the Lookout. He didn't have to summon Piccolo or Yamako because the 2 were already there and had emerged just as the Guardian informed the others.

"What's the matter Dende?" Piccolo asked noticing the concerned look on his friend's face.

Yamako didn't even ask because she already knew. She had intercepted King Kai's transmission and knew all about it. She growled slightly. Sometimes she hated being right all the time. She had known that Bakemono was just doing someone else's dirty work and she had known all along that something else was coming. She knew that it was now or never. If she didn't leave for New Namek now she might not get the chance because as soon as her family found out about Youkai she wouldn't get enough time alone to leave, besides the sooner she left the sooner she could find and bring back Gohan.

"Hey Piccolo would you do me a favor?" Yamako asked.

Piccolo turned towards her and gave her a quizzical look, signaling that he was listening.

"Would you tell my parents that I'll be back in 2 years to help with Youkai and not to worry about me?"

Piccolo looked at her in slight shook and confusion. Dende however had an idea of what Yamako was planning and he didn't like it at all. If the Dragon Balls were already destroyed then it would be a waste of precious training time and if Gohan wasn't dead then bringing him back might change the course of history and their well-beings.

"Yamako I don't think you should-" Yamako cut him off.

"I'll be fine. Besides this is the only way. Take care and tell the others 'good-bye' for me. Later!" Yamako smirked and walked towards the edge of the Lookout.

Dende and Piccolo were just about to stop her when suddenly the Universal Space Gateway opened and Yamako stepped through. It closed behind her and the tear sealed as though nothing had happened. Dende and Piccolo stared on in shock; their eyes wide open with disbelief and their mouths hit the floor. The 2 glanced at each other then back at the spot where Yamako had been seconds before. Neither 1 of them knew that Yamako possessed the ability to do that and it was extremely surprising considering that she was a Saiyan and Saiyans never have those powers, not even humans have enough physic powers to make a gateway; yet Yamako did and it was amazing yet also terrifying at the same time.

The 2 had not yet recovered when Trunks and the others arrived at the Lookout. Looking around he didn't see Yamako anywhere and he knew that she had come here to spar with Piccolo. Also he could tell from their faces that something had happened. Pan could sense it as well and she began to shake with worry.

"What's wrong? Where's Yamako?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Dende and Piccolo turned around and looked at the daughter of Gohan with regret but at the same time fear. They knew her temper rivaled that of Bulma and Chichi and the fact that she was currently the 2nd strongest being on the planet, next to Vegeta and Goku, she was a 100 times more terrifying. Trunks gulped and tried to keep his own temper in line. Dealing with 1 overprotective Super Saiyan parent was bad enough but 2 would be disastrous.

Dende sighed and decided that he couldn't hide it from them any longer. He was just glad that Jason, Kenneth, Jese, and Kely weren't here. He didn't want the kids to hear that another enemy was coming or that Yamako was gone again. He was quite surprised to see Yamcha there. He hadn't been around much ever since the whole Evil Shenron incident. But was even more surprising was the fact that he had brought his family. His wife and daughter were standing off to the side looking at all the fighters strangely, especially Goku and Vegeta. They knew about Saiyans but they had never seen any and the 2 pure bloods had their tails, which they hadn't been told about. Yamcha's wife was named Cherry and his daughter was named Emma. Cherry seemed to be a generally cheerful and caring person. She had blond hair that came down past her shoulders and was neatly pulled back into a braid. Emma looked to be about a few years older than Pan and she had blond hair that resembled Videl's hairstyle before she had it cut. She had her father's build and appeared to be fairly powerful. She was probably as strong as Kane or even Videl. Another unexpected visitor to show up was Majuub, the result of the fusion of the young African warrior that trained under Goku back when Pan was a child and the good Majin Buu. Of course that was years ago and Ubuu has been an adult for many years. Also when this fusion took place it was Ubuu's personality that dominated over Majin Buu's so Majuub was still a kid at heart much like Goku. He was about 45 or so but since he aged like a Saiyan he didn't look that way. Pan was glad to see her childhood friend and since he was always the reincarnated form of Majin Buu and was now fused with the pink rubber ball he was very powerful. Pan noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Emma and that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Emma was about 4 years older than Pan and so she was about 3 years younger than Majuub and apparently she found him quite attractive. The 2 were pretty close in age, unlike her and Trunks, and would probably be perfect for each other. Bra and Kane were pretty close in age (only 2 years) and so were Marron and Goten (only 4 years) and they proved to be perfect couples. Pan and Trunks were as well but they were special; not many couples with such a large age difference last. Kumori had shown up as well, he was after all 1 of the most powerful warriors next to the Saiyans and Piccolo. He was now as strong as a Super Saiyan level 1 but he was sure that in no time he would be stronger than 1. Although Majuub was strong for a human because he was the reincarnated form and fused form of Majin Buu he was still only almost as strong as a Super Saiyan. Piccolo and the Saiyans were stronger than him and Kumori was even with him. However that didn't matter to him, he was training hard and was now 1 of the fastest in the group with the exception of the Saiyans at level 2 or higher.

Dende explained the situation to them while noticing how Emma and Majuub never took their eyes off the other. He had a feeling that the 2 were going to get along well together. The Z-Fighters listened intently while Dende continued to tell them all he knew about Youkai. When he was finished all the Z-Fighters seemed to understand all too clearly except for Tien and Chiaotzu who weren't there but up north in their kingdom. Once he explained things to them Piccolo reluctantly explained about Yamako leaving to Trunks and Pan. As he expected Pan screamed and all the Saiyans and Nameks plugged their ears from the noise. He told them he didn't know where she went but that she would be back and although Pan tried to get Dende to explain more he wouldn't. He knew how much it would upset Pan and everyone else for that matter, to hear about Gohan and he didn't want to get their hopes up if Yamako failed. He also wasn't a 100% positive about what she was planning and he didn't want to misguide them. Kumori however knew exactly what Yamako was up to. Yamako had told him everything but he wasn't about to tell her parents. He and Yamako had promised each other that they would respect the other's wishes and that they wouldn't tell anyone about what the other was planning if they didn't want the other to as long as the 2 kept no secrets from each other. Kumori smiled and headed back to his apartment to begin training; the others soon followed. All of them had the exact same thought on their minds.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** That is a very good question and from the looks of it they are going to need his help. Hopefully Yamako will be able to find him in time and bring him back. Meanwhile the other Z Fighters better get their rears in gear for the fight ahead. Hopefully they haven't gotten into anything they cannot handle. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out...

"Oh no we won't! You're not writing this stupid story ever again. I'm sick and tired of you making a fool out of me!" - Vegeta ranted from the doorway.-

-I growl and turn towards Vegeta aggravated.-

"FINE! You don't want me to write this story then I wont but don't come crying to me when you get hassled for driving me away!" –I say as take my laptop and stomp out of the room.-

-I sit here in my room on my bed drawing a picture of Pan in extremely baggy pants that rest on her hips and a tight halter top that just barely covered her chest. She was standing with her hands balled into fists and her arms bent at her side while she gave you a cold glare. She was standing there in Super Saiyan and looked very attractive in that pose. Over the past week I had spent the time I would have normally devoted to typing to my other passions such as drawing and writing my original story in my journal. Outwardly it appeared that I was content and the truth was I needed a break but really I was bored out of my mind. Of course I wasn't about to go crawling back to Vegeta and ask him if I could write my story again. No I was going to wait until my friends and fans came to berate Vegeta on why I hadn't written or for Bulma to threaten him. Either way worked for me.-

-Suddenly there was a loud banging on my door and I looked up towards the door. A second later the door was thrown off its hinges and I duck as it flies over my head and crashes threw my window. I look towards the door to see an extremely pissed off looking Vegeta standing there glaring and snarling at me.-

-I inwardly smirk. It was only a matter of time before Vegeta came looking for me.-

"Well hello Vegeta... What brings you here?" -I ask innocently.-

"Don't play dumb with me Girl! Those damn fans of yours haven't left me alone and now that infernal Woman has begun hassling me as well! I can't take it anymore! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I shouldn't be forced to deal with all that! Now get back into that room and on that damn machine so I can get some peace!"

-I ignore him and look away as I stuck my nose up at him.-

"Not until you apologize for insulting me and my story."

-Vegeta growled and gripped his hands into fists. He grinded his teeth in annoyance.-

"FINE BRAT! I'm...(mumbles 'sorry' almost inaudibly)."

"What?" -I ask as I cup my hand behind my ear.- "I didn't quite get that Vegeta..."

-Vegeta growls and I can see he's fighting the urge to rip my head off.-

"I'm...s-sor-sorry..."

-I grin and carefully put my picture away in a safe place till I have time to finish it.-

"It's cool Vegeta... No sweat..." -I say so casually that it's as if it means absolutely nothing to me (which is true...I just wanted to see Vegeta squirm).-

-Vegeta lets out a cry of aggravation before throwing his hands up in the air and leaving all the while mumbling something about disrespectful, irritating, and stubborn brat.-

-I follow him out not far behind grabbing my laptop on the way out and heading for the computer lab to continue typing.-


	6. Chapter 6: Path To Shenron

**Authors Note:** I went back and changed a little part of this because it would fit better with what I want to happen later in the story. REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

:_blah_: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Yamako made a quick trip back home to pick up her backpack, which she had filled with food capsules for the journey. After grabbing her backpack she walked outside and looked off into the backyard. Staring at an open spot Yamako focused her energy and her eyes went blank. She then waved her hand out in front of her and the Universal Space Gateway opened to New Namek. She stepped through and in no time she was on the planet. Yamako looked around at the surrounding area.

"So this is New Namek." Yamako smiled.

Yamako looked at her watch and pushed a red button. Her clothes then changed from her everyday clothes (white t-shirt with red sleeves and collar with Capsule across the front in black letters, blue baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves [like the kind Pan wears], future Trunks' combat boots, and her mother's orange bandana holding her tied hair back) to her battle clothes (red sleeveless tank top, gray baggy pants, blue denim jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo on the left shoulder, black fingerless gloves, and future Trunks' combat boots). Yamako strapped her sword to her back under her backpack before pushing a white button on her watch. Her dragon radar activated and a projection shot up showing the location of the Dragon Balls. She studied the image and noticed that all 7 Dragon Balls were together just a few miles away.

"They must be getting ready to destroy the Dragon Balls. I better hurry." Yamako blasted off.

She landed outside a small village and every Namek instantly looked at her. Some moved forward as if to attack while most just stared. Morie slowly stepped forward.

"Who are you? Are you a friend?" he asked skittishly.

"Yes. My name is Yamako. I've come here to ask for your help. I need to use the Dragon Balls to find out where my grandfather is located." Yamako stated.

"We are about to destroy the Dragon Balls. Tell me why should we allow you to make a wish on them?"

"You have to let me use them. The safety of Earth and maybe the entire universe depend on it. An evil monster named Youkai is headed for Earth and my grandpa is the only 1 strong enough to beat him." Yamako pleaded.

The Nameks looked at 1 another before turning back to Yamako.

"You know my grandfather. He helped you all out on Namek against Freeza. His name is Gohan."

The Nameks gasped and murmured to each other about Yamako being the granddaughter of Gohan. They turned back to Yamako, trying to see the resemblance between them.

"Grandpa Gohan is the strongest being in the entire universe. We need him! I promise I'll destroy the Dragon Balls personally if you allow me to make my wishes." Yamako begged.

The Nameks discussed it amongst themselves for a short time before Morie turned to reply.

"Very well, since it regards such a close friend as Gohan. But once you have made your wishes we expect you to destroy the Dragon Balls if you know how."

Yamako smiled and promised she would. After using her powers to grab the Dragon Balls she floated up into the air and flew away from the village. Once she got a safe distance away she summoned Porunga using the Namekian she had learned from Dende.

"**You have awakened me from my slumber. Speak any 3 wishes and they shall be yours!**" he roared.

Yamako wished to know the location of her grandpa Gohan in the Namekian language.

"**So be it.**" he growled and his eyes glowed red as he received the information. "**The 1 called Gohan is located in the Dragon's Den. The eternal resting place of the Dragons. He is there because he made a deal with Shenron to purify the Dragon Balls with his soul. They required a pure and powerful soul to fuse with them for 100 years in order purify them of all the negative energy they had accumulated. Gohan was such a soul.**" he snarled.

Yamako gaped at him. She couldn't believe that her grandfather was in the eternal resting place of the Dragons. That explained where Gohan had been and why he left. He had left so he could fuse with the Dragon Balls and purify them so Earth would still have them. That was just like her grandfather always thinking of others 1st. Yamako smirked softly.

"**I grow impatient. What is your next wish?**"

Yamako thought for a minute before answering. She wished for her grandfather to be free of his contract.

"**It cannot be done! Shenron's power is too great and the barrier around the Dragon's Den too strong.**"

Yamako sighed and groaned in defeat. Then she decided that if she couldn't free Gohan through a wish maybe she could free him by fusing with the Dragon Balls and purifying them herself. So she wished for the ability to purify the Dragon Balls instantly.

"**As you wish.**" his eyes glowed red and a golden aura surrounded Yamako and Yamako could feel pure energy flowing into her. "**It has been done. Now make your final wish I grow tired of this realm.**"

Yamako smirked. She knew exactly what to use this wish for. She wished for the power to create Dragon Balls. That way Earth would have new Dragon Balls no matter what and hers would be powerful enough to bring people back more than once and could be used more often.

"**This wish is difficult but I will try.**" his eyes glowed and Yamako had a golden aura surround her.

Yamako gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as shock waves tore through her body. Yamako could feel her molecular structure changing to sustain the power required to make Dragon Balls. Yamako's eyes shot open as she felt her tail erupt from her back and rip a hole in her pants. Yamako guessed that in order to keep her from becoming a Namek Porunga had to transfer the necessary energy into another form. This caused her to receive the ability to regenerate her tail. Her tail grew back and it would continue to do so for the rest of her life. Yamako smirked as the shock waves died away and her body stopped shaking with power.

"**It is done. Now farewell.**" he glowed and disappeared in a bright light.

Yamako looked up as the Dragon Balls rose into the air; she quickly jumped up after them. Just as they were about to rocket off in different directions Yamako launched a Bieno-Blast at them causing them all to drop to the ground. Yamako floated down and began to gather her energy. Yamako noticed that not only had her tail grown back but that the wish had also caused her power to go up as well. Her power was almost at level 4 now and she knew that she would be able to achieve that very soon. Summoning up all her power Yamako launched a Kamehame-ha wave at the Dragon Balls and completely disintegrated them. Smirking at a job well-done Yamako turned around and opened a Universal Space Gateway to the Dragon's Den. She stepped through and a few seconds later she stood at giant golden gates decorated with dragons. She moved towards the door and noticed that the left border of the door was shaped like Shenron while the right was shaped like Dark Shenron. The door it self had a picture of Porunga on it, divided in half by the crack of the 2 doors. Yamako reached for Porunga's head, which was the handle for the door. Suddenly the eyes glowed bright red and a snarl was heard. Yamako stepped back.

"**WHO DARES ATTEMPT TO ENTER THE DRAGON'S DEN?**" the door boomed.

Yamako stood in shock for a moment before answering. "Yamako Briefs. …Princess of all Saiyans!"

"**WHAT BUSINESS HAVE YOU IN THE DRAGON'S DEN?**"

"I wish to find my grandfather and release him. He's inside and I want to see him. May I enter?"

"**THE DRAGON'S DEN IS RESTRICTED TO ONLY A SELECT FEW. HOWEVER SINCE YOUR INTENTIONS ARE PURE YOU MAY ENTER IF YOU PASS MY TEST.**"

Yamako nodded. "What must I do?"

"**YOU MUST SOLVE 3 RIDDLES CORRECTLY. GET EVEN 1 WRONG AND YOU FAIL. ARE YOU READY?**"

"Yes. I'm ready. What's the 1st riddle?"

"**I AM AS SMALL AS AN ANT AND AS BIG AS A WHALE, I'LL APPROACH LIKE A BREEZE, BUT CAN COME LIKE A GALE.**" he boomed loudly.

Yamako nodded as she began to process the information.

"**BY SOME I GET HIT BUT ALL HAVE SHOWN FEAR, I CANNOT TOUCH YOU, I CAN ONLY BE SEEN YET YOU CAN FEELME.**"

Yamako thought over it for a second and nodded again.

"**I STAND OUT IN LIGHT BUT IN DARKNESS I DISAPPEAR, MY SHAPE CHANGES FORM AND I CAN MISLEAD THE EYE.**"

Yamako nodded again and looked at the door.

"**I'LL DANCE TO MUSIC THOUGH I CANNOT HEAR, OF NAMES I HAVE MANY, OF NAMES I HAVE ONE, I'M AS SLOW AS A SNAIL YET FROM ME YOU CANNOT RUN.**"

Yamako pondered about this and then nodded.

"**WHAT AM I?**" he roared.

Yamako went over the whole riddle again. She thought carefully about every phrase, closely analyzing its meaning. Suddenly her tail twitched and instinctively wrapped around her waist. That caught her attention and she glanced down at it as it tightened securely around her waist. Looking at it her focus shifted to her dark outline at her feet and suddenly she figured out what the riddle meant.

"It's a shadow." Yamako stated calmly.

The door remained silent while the eyes flickered slightly. The door then let out a small growl.

"**HERE IS YOUR NEXT RIDDLE.**"

Yamako nodded with a determined look on her face.

"**I NEVER WAS, AM ALWAYS TO BE, PLANS CAN BE MADE FOR ME BUT I CANNOT BE FORESEEN, I AM ALWAYS A MYSTERY.**"

Yamako nodded.

"**NO ONE EVER SAW ME NOR EVER WILL, I AM JUST OUT OF REACH. BEYOND THE UNDERSTANDING OF THE MORTAL MIND.**"

Yamako once again nodded.

"**AND YET I AM THE CONFIDENCE OF ALL TO LIVE AND BREATHE WITHIN THIS CELESTIAL REALM, I AM FILLED WITH UNCERTAINTY BUT BRING ABOUT HOPE AND APPREHENSION TO THOSE THAT DWELL ON MY COMING APPROACH.**"

Yamako nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about the riddle.

"**WHAT AM I?**"

Yamako shifted from 1 foot to the other and tilted her head slightly at what had been said. After almost 30 minutes with no solution Yamako had just about given up. Yamako growled and clenched her fists tightly. Not realizing her own new strength she broke the skin and her blood dripped from her hand. She unclenched her fist and looked at it. Her palm was completely red with her blood and began to run down her arm. She followed the blood from her hand as it pasted her watch on her right wrist. She quirked her head to the side and she studied her watch for a second as mulled over things in her mind. Her head shot up as the answer came to her and after wrapping her hand in her orange bandana she turned back to the door.

"It's the future."

The door was once again silent and the eyes glow dimmed slightly. A low moan was heard escaping from the door and the door began to creak and shudder.

"**HERE IS YOUR FINAL TEST.**"

Yamako smirked.

"**I AM KNOWN THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE, YET KNOWN BY FEW, AND THOSE WHO SEEK COME TO ME, I BRING ABOUT NIGHT, AND STORMY SKIES, BUT SOON AS I COME I AM GONE.**"

Yamako smiled, she was already fairly confidant that she knew what the answer was.

"**I AM NEITHER FRIEND NOR FOE, BUT A TASK TO COMPLETE, I MAKE DREAMS COME ALIVE, THEN I SCATTER ABOUT, I AM SEEN ONLY ONCE IN A TIME, BUT AM ALWAYS AROUND.**"

Yamako smirked, she was certain that she knew what the answer was now.

"**MY POWER IS GREAT, THOUGH DETERMINED BY ONE, I CANNOT BE KILLED, BUT I'M NOT IMORTAL, I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU DESIRE.**"

Yamako grinned and snickered. This riddle was way too easy for her and that this was all she had to do to gain entry into this place.

"**WHAT AM I?**"

"The Eternal Dragon." Yamako said smugly.

Porunga's eyes flickered brighter for a second and then went blank. The door slowly creaked open and Yamako was engulfed in a blinding light. When Yamako opened her eyes she was staring down a long road that stretched farther then even her Saiyan eyes could see. Yamako gaped as she stepped through the archway of the door. Yamako whirled around as the door slammed shut behind her. Yamako turned back around and noticed a sigh a few feet away from her. On the sign there was a small-engraved message. It was written on a gold plank and all 3 Dragons outlined the sign. Curious to know what the little sign said Yamako decided to investigate. Walking over Yamako quickly read it. It read…

_Before you lies your final challenge. This is the Dragon's  
Dimensional Highway. To those who have managed to get this far  
must now travel down this road to reach the Dragon's Den. Only  
those select few will be proven worthy._

Yamako looked back at the long road in front of her and sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought. Shrugging her shoulders Yamako went Super Saiyan and rocketed off for the Dragon's Den.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well it looks like Yamako's plan worked out after all. Now she's on the way to bring Gohan back to save the Earth. But what perils lie ahead? Find out next time. Anyways hope you liked it. Remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7: Training & Dragon's Highway

**Authors Note:** Alright I was finally able to get some more of this story typed since I've been kinda focusing on my other story lately and I think it turned out rather well. It's got a few funny sayings in it that I came up with so I hope you enjoy. Thanks! REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

:_blah_: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
**6 months later

In what seemed like no time at all 6 months had passed and Trunks and Pan were in the middle of a match. Pan and Trunks were both in Super Saiyan 2 mode and were busy countering each other's moves. Goten and Kumori were watching from the sidelines. Jese had also come out to watch her parents fight. Jese couldn't believe how powerful her parents were. They had hardly ever trained throughout her life; it was always her grandpa Gohan, grandpa Vegeta, great-grandpa Goku, and sister who had done all the training. Yamako and Vegeta would go into the Gravity Chamber and train all day long while Gohan and Goku would have a match in the Hologram Room that Bulma and Yamako had invented when Yamako was 5. But Goku and Vegeta were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber right now training their level 4 transformations. The 2 were trying to achieve it without the going Golden Oozaru 1st. They had already mastered it enough to transform into it easily after going Golden Oozaru. Vegeta had even taught Goku how to create artificial moonlight and control his Oozaru form.

"Who are you rooting for Uncle Goten?" Jese asked her great-uncle.

Goten and Kumori looked at her and smiled. She had never seen Trunks and Pan have a full out fight before and she wasn't aware of Pan's strength. Trunks was powerful as well; he was currently the 3rd strongest on Earth but still despite the fact that Pan was only ¼ Saiyan and 14 years younger than Trunks she was still more powerful than him.

"Well Jese normally I'd root for Trunks since he's my best friend but that would be a waste of time because Pan is going to win no matter what."

"Why? I thought Daddy was strong."

"He is Jese but Pan is stronger. She has been ever since she was 18, you've just never seen them really fight that's all."

Kumori nodded in agreement. Although he had only been there for about a year he knew of Pan's greater strength. Yamako had told him about how powerful she was right off the bat. So had Trunks right after he started working at Capsule Corp. Plus he had heard all the stories about her strength from Goku, Gohan, and even Vegeta. It seemed really strange to everyone that Vegeta was proud of Pan's strength, even before Trunks and Pan got married. Despite the fact that she was Goku's granddaughter Vegeta had always seemed to see her as a 2nd daughter. Pan had always been like family and Vegeta even trained her extensively when she was younger. Something that he hadn't even done for Trunks until he ascended to level 2.

Jese, Goten, and Kumori turned back to the fight as they noticed Trunks powering up an energy blast. Pan blocked and then phased out and reappeared behind Trunks. Trunks whirled around but didn't have time to react before Pan's foot made contact with his face. Trunks crashed to the ground and created a huge crater from the impact of his body. He quickly leapt to his feet and appeared behind Pan, aiming a kick for her head. However, Pan saw it coming and brought up her right arm to block it.

"Not bad for a ¼ Saiyan. You're actually starting to show off some of that 3rd class blood you got." Trunks coaxed as he smirked tauntingly.

"Yeah well thanks." Pan smirked back wickedly. "I hate to say it but…" Pan trailed before whirling around his leg and punching him in the face with her left fist. "…you got a long way to go before you measure up to an Elite." Pan smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest above the crater Trunks was lying in.

Trunks groaned and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced up at Pan and growled slightly before staggering to his feet. He took a fighting position but soon collapsed to 1 knee as he winced in pain. He grabbed his left shoulder and changed back to normal. Jese gasped and ran out to check on her father. Pan's expression also turned to that of worry as she saw Trunks go down and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Goten and Kumori began walking over.

"Daddy!" Jese cried as she ran up next to him. "Daddy are you ok?" she asked slowly on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine Jese. Just lost my footing that's all." Trunks answered slowly rising to his feet and ruffling his daughter's hair.

Jese smiled happily and hugged her father's leg before looking up when Pan landed in front of them. Jese quickly ran over after Pan powered down back to normal.

"Are you alright Mommy?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jese. I think I did a number on your father though." Pan laughed slightly.

Jese laughed and Trunks glared at them before he too joined in the laughter. Pan looked down at Jese and picked her up as Goten and Kumori finally walked over.

"Hey you look hungry. What do you say I get you something to eat?"

Jese smiled brightly at the mention of food and nodded excitedly. Pan turned to the others and noticed Trunks and Goten's excited expressions. Obviously they too were looking forward to eating; even Kumori was looking positively thrilled at the idea.

"I suppose you 3 are hungry too?"

They didn't get the chance to answer because their stomachs answered for them. The 3 smiled sheepishly and laughed softly. Pan rolled her eyes and gently set Jese down.

"Alright. Come on you 3 let's get you 'kids' something to eat."

Trunks, Goten, and Kumori took off running for the house eager to get food into their stomachs and seemingly oblivious to the insult that Pan had thrown at them. Pan shook her head and took off walking after them, Jese at her side.

"Mommy? Do you think I could train with you and Daddy tomorrow?" Jese asked softly after they had been walking for about a minute.

Pan stopped and looked down at her.

"I don't know Jese. I don't think you're ready for that yet."

"Oh please Mommy. I am a Super Saiyan."

Pan laughed softly. "Jese that doesn't mean anything. We're all Super Saiyans and you were born with it."

"Yeah which means I have the potential to be 1 of the strongest Saiyans ever!" Jese cheered excitedly while running in front of Pan.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Now who told you that Jese?"

Jese cocked her head to the side. "That's what Grandpa Vegeta and Grandpa Goku keep saying."

Pan chuckled slightly. "Oh really? I'm going to have to talk to those 2 about that. The last thing I need is another Vegeta clone. Your sister is bad enough."

Pan and Jese both laughed at this before Jese's happy mood suddenly faded and she stopped laughing.

"Where's Yamako Mommy?"

Pan stopped laughing too. She looked down at her little girl with regret.

"I don't know Jese."

"When will she be back?"

"She'll be back in a little more than a year so don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

"Why did she leave?"

Pan hesitated at this question. "I'm not sure Jese. But where ever she went I'm sure it was to help. She'll be back soon just wait and see." Pan smiled reassuringly.

Jese smiled slightly before continuing on her way to the house with Pan following close behind. Pan sighed and looked at the sky silently praying that her daughter would be all right and that she would come back soon.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako ran down the Dragon's Dimensional Highway as fast as she could sustain without passing out in a few hours. To the normal-human, or even the super-human eye she would appear as nothing more than a blur if seen at all. Yamako had been traveling like this for the past 6 months on and off. Yamako would stop only once every 5 days or so to rest and eat before continuing on once again. Yamako stopped as she came to the end of the road. She looked out at nothing but open space filled with boulders floating in the air. The 1st stage of her journey was over and the 2nd was about to begin. Yamako had survived the long and grueling road but now she had to leap from boulder to boulder in order to accomplish her task. Yamako decided that before she started her journey to eat and rest because the simplest mistake in the length she jumped could cause her to fall for eternity into oblivion. Yamako sat down and took off her backpack. She sat Indian style and pulled out a capsule. She threw it out and in a puff of smoke a small trunk appeared. Opening it she quickly took out a bunch of sandwiches and began eating them. As she did her tail twitched and flicked back and forth to a silent beat.

_I wonder how long it will be until I can go level 4? If I remember right it took Grandpa Gohan almost 3 months to achieve it after Grandpa Vegeta had taught him how to transform and create artificial moonlight. He had to train in the Hologram Room in order to prevent the Earth from getting damaged due to his energy and training. I was only 8 at that time and I knew how hard it was for him to transform and learn to control his new form. But even after that he still needed a lot of rage. I remember…_

-Begin Flashback-

Yamako peaked around the corner towards the door to the Hologram Room. She knew her Grandpa Gohan was in there and that he was still struggling to maintain complete control of himself in his Oozaru form and that he didn't want any 1 to disturb him. He didn't want to risk hurting anybody. But Yamako was too curious about his transformation to just stay out of there. She wasn't afraid because she was a Super Saiyan 2 and a fairly powerful 1 at that. Yamako wanted to know how he was doing in there and she was determined to. Quickly checking to make sure nobody was around she bolted to the door and quickly opened it as silently as possible. Stepping inside she gently closed the door behind her and looked around. It appeared as though she was outside in the countryside. However, she knew that it was just an interactive illusion. Tiptoeing her way around she went from hiding behind 1 rock to hiding behind another. She slowly peaked out from behind a large boulder and noticed a giant golden monkey. She smiled realizing that it was her grandfather and she watched with amazement as Gohan-Oozaru stomped, smashed, and demolished any obstacle in his path, roaring loudly as he did. Suddenly he turned in Yamako's direction and launched a giant energy wave from his mouth heading straight for her. Yamako shrieked slightly and powered up just before the boulder was incinerated and she was propelled backwards into a mountain, which came crashing down on top of her. Gohan-Oozaru saw his granddaughter get hit and his eyes widened in shock. He cried out in fury and his body began to glow bright gold. His body began to shrink and return to its normal size. When his body stopped glowing he stood in his original body but with drastic changes. His hair was spiky like he was a Super Saiyan but it was still black and it came down to his shoulders. He was shirtless and his navy blue fighting outfit was slightly stretched from his Oozaru stage. His body was also much more muscular and pure red fur covered his entire back and arms. His eyes were now outlined in red and were as cold as stone. Looking straight ahead he began walking towards the pile of rubble that Yamako lay under and narrowed his eyes. Yamako pushed the bits of rock and ground off of her and sat up. Gohan walked over and looked down at her. Yamako looked up and noticed his angry expression. Yamako smiled sheepishly and Gohan bent down. Grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. Yamako winced under his grip and as soon as he released her she rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Sorry. I don't know my own strength yet." Gohan stated emotionlessly.

"That's ok Grandpa Gohan." Yamako smiled.

Gohan nodded and then turned back to normal. "That's 1 of the side affects of ascending to a new level of Super Saiyan."

"Yeah. How many does that make now?"

"4. That was the 4th level and it's probably the last. I don't think even I could sustain another transformation. That 1 in it self was almost too much to withstand." Gohan chuckled.

Yamako laughed slightly and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry I interrupted you Grandpa Gohan. I know that you didn't want to be bothered."

"Don't worry about it Squirt. It helped me achieve the 4th level but just don't do anything like this again ok?" Gohan asked with a chuckle.

Yamako nodded and the 2 left the room after deactivating the hologram. Yamako ran out to tell everyone about it.

-End Flashback-

Yamako smiled at the memory as she took a bite of rice. That seemed like so long ago, yet it also seemed just like yesterday. Yamako had made a real difference that day by helping Gohan transform. At 1st she had wondered why Goku and Vegeta couldn't ascend to level 4. It took her a little while to realize that in order to reach that level you had to have your tail. Goku and Vegeta didn't have theirs but Gohan did. Gohan had gotten his tail back when he broke through the Mystic barrier. The Mystic barrier required a lot of energy and braking through it meant channeling that energy into another source. That energy was channeled into growing back his tail. Since he was a half Saiyan and much younger than Vegeta and Goku his tail was much easier to restore. However, Vegeta and Goku did get their tails back when the Evil Shenrons attacked. Bra had learned how to become a Super Saiyan back when Trunks and Pan 1st got together but she had never really strived in her abilities. So when their help was needed against the Evil Shenrons it was decided that Bra would give up her ability to ever turn Super Saiyan again in order for Vegeta and Goku to re-grow their tails. Bulma had invented a machine that drained Bra's Super Saiyan energy and potential and re-channeled it into Goku and Vegeta. With that new energy and re-grown tails Vegeta and Goku were able to go Golden Oozaru and help Gohan against the Evil Shenrons. But even then their strength was not enough and not long after that they too ascended.

-Begin Flashback-

Yamako was busy meditating in her room when she heard Goku and Vegeta head for the door in a blur. They were heading out to help Gohan fight Omega Shenron and as Yamako saw them pass she noticed Goku's tail trailing behind him. As they stopped to open the door Yamako saw that Vegeta's tail was wrapped securely around his waist. Yamako guessed that the energy transfer had worked and that now they were on their way to help and it seemed as though Vegeta was already gathering energy for artificial moonlight. Yamako began running after them but they turned and stopped her.

"No Yamako. You're staying here. It's too dangerous." Goku stated as his tail swished back and forth.

Yamako sneered but stayed put. She decided to follow later. Right now Gohan needed help and they were the only ones ready right now. After the 2 blasted off Yamako waited a few minutes before sneaking out the back and following them. She arrived and hid behind a ridge and watched the battle. Gohan had already gone level 4 but his artificial moonlight had dwindled out and Vegeta and Goku were just now transforming into their Golden Oozaru stages. Vegeta shot up a white ball of blinding light and it exploded outwards creating the effects of moonlight. Vegeta raised his head looking directly at it and soon his eyes went blank. His breathing became labored and his muscles began to bulge. Soon gasped growls escaped from his mouth and long sharp fangs could be seen. His golden hair grew longer and his nose and mouth merged into a single muzzle. Letting out a blood-curling howl his body grew to the size of a mountain. His Saiyan armor expanded to accommodate his body's new size and his body was now covered in golden fur. He looked down into the face of Omega Shenron and growled ferociously at him. Goku waited till Vegeta was completely transformed before he followed his lead. He looked up at the artificial moonlight and braced himself. All the while keeping his mind focused on Omega Shenron. His body went through a similar transformation and soon he was standing next to Vegeta, looking at Omega Shenron. He had put on an expandable version of his normal combat outfit that Bulma had made him so they wouldn't get ripped up when he transformed. The 2 snarled at Omega Shenron stomping and beating their chests as they roared loudly. The 2 punched for Omega Shenron as he weaved his way around mountaintops and treetops. Gohan flew between the 2 Oozarus' legs and around Omega Shenron's body in order to get into good striking positions. Omega Shenron growled and his eyes glowed as he whipped around and kicked Gohan in the head, sending him flying into a nearby cliff. Yamako gasped and leaped out when Omega Shenron sent an energy blast straight for Gohan as he dug his way out of the pile of rubble. Yamako let out a battle cry that drew Omega Shenron's attention to her. Diverting his blast away from Gohan and towards Yamako. Yamako's eyes widened in shock and she powered up to Super Saiyan 2 just as the blast made contact with her. Yamako was struck head on and was sent flying backwards into the forest. Dropping out of the blast's path she fell into the treetops. Flipping in mid air she landed on 1 knee safely on the ground. She flinched slightly and grabbed her left shoulder where she had taken the full impact of the blast. She had fallen out of Super Saiyan when she left the blast's path in order to conserve her energy. She quickly recovered and looked up. Jumping to her feet she ran as fast as she could out of the forest and back to the battlefield. She got there within a few seconds and saw Goku and Vegeta shaking uncontrollably. They were trying desperately not to lose control but their transformations were making that difficult. Yamako knew that they were going level 4 because their bodies were glowing just like Gohan's had when he transformed. The 2 purebloods' bodies began to shrink and soon they were back to their original sizes. Yamako gaped at Vegeta and Goku's new bodies. They were both shirtless and fur covered their arms and backs. Goku's hair was in its normal style and it came down to his shoulders. His eyes were outlined in red and emotionless. His pants were an orangish yellow and his fur was a dull light pink. Vegeta looked much the same way with his hair down to his shoulders, dark blue spandex pants, and dark maroon fur all over his body. Red lines outlined the Saiyans' eyes as the 2 glared at Omega Shenron. They bared their teeth, showing their long fangs and then got into fighting positions. Gohan jumped over between them and the 3 charged Omega Shenron.

-End Flashback-

Yamako finished eating and backed up. She remembered all too well why Goku and Vegeta had ascended. It was because they were concerned for her safety, something they didn't need to worry about. It was 1 thing for Gohan to ascend because he was worried about her. She had only been 8 at the time but Vegeta and Goku had only transformed a few months before Bakemono showed up and by then Yamako was well capable of taking care of herself. There was no need for them to be so overly protective of her. She shrugged and decided not to worry about it because she had more important things to do. Standing up she began leaping from boulder to boulder in order to continue on her journey. This segment of the journey would last her another 5 months.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan stood silent in the middle of the clearing near her old secret spot that she would go to when she wanted to think. It was a small ridge overlooking a gentle waterfall along the coast of a lake. Pan closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in concentration as sweat began to pour down her face. Finally she gasped and collapsed to her knees. She was breathing heavily and her hair turned back to normal. She had been standing in Super Saiyan 3 mode for the past 30 minutes and she was desperately trying to increase her endurance. Pan slowly stood and caught her breath. She had gone level 3 a couple of months ago without anyone knowing thanks to the Energy Shields Bulma and Yamako had invented a few years ago. It allowed the user to raise their power level as high as they wanted without it being detected. Pan was practicing staying Super Saiyan 3 for longer and longer each day building up her tolerance. Pan bowed her head slightly. She hadn't told anyone about her transformation yet, not even Trunks. She didn't want them to know until the battle with Youkai. The reason she didn't tell anyone is because she knew Vegeta would drag her into the Gravity Chamber with him and her grandpa Goku to train instead of letting her train with Trunks and the others. She preferred it that way because she knew that she could improve her level 3 abilities on her own out in the forest like this. Deactivating her cloak she quickly took off heading for Capsule Corp. for her scheduled sparring session with Trunks, Goten, and Kumori.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well it appears that Pan is keeping some secrets from her darling mate and family. The question is why? Don't worry there is a good reason and it will be revealed soon. Hoped you liked it. Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Freeing Gohan

Authors Note: This chapter is short compared to my others but I hope you all like it just the same. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Yamako reached the end of the road after a long 16 months. For the past 5 months Yamako had been traveling across a rickety old rope bridge on her way to the Dragon's Den. Yamako gazed up at a giant golden door that looked very similar to the door at the beginning of the Dragon's Dimensional Highway. Yamako nodded her head and got a determined look on her face before pushing the doors open. She was immediately enshrouded in a blinding light that cleared within a few seconds. Yamako opened her eyes and instantly gaped at what she saw. All around her there were green fields and beautiful trees and other plants growing in a flourish of color. Off to her right were a series of cliffs and waterfalls streaming down into a huge lake of crystal clear water that sparkled and shined with the light of an unknown source. Yamako gazed around in awe at that beauty of the Dragon's Den.

"It's amazing!" Yamako stated in wonder.

"Yeah it is." a voice stated from behind her.

Yamako turned around quickly, automatically getting into a fighting position. Yamako gasped when she saw whom it was and instantly dropped her fighting stance.

"Grandpa…Gohan?" Yamako's voice quivered slightly.

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Yamako what are you doing here?"

Yamako looked him over carefully. She noticed that he had a tattoo of a neon green dragon on his chest. It looked a lot like Shenron and it weaved across his chest from his collarbone to his abs.

"I came here to bring you home."

"You wasted your time. I can't go home for another 98 years. I made a deal with Shenron that I would fuse with the Dragon Balls for 100 years in order to purify them. I wish I could go home but I can't."

"Well I'm not leaving without you so get ready to leave."

"I'm not allowed to as long as Shenron is here."

"We'll see about that. Now how do we get Shenron's attention?"

"Just ask for him."

"Well call him. Get Shenron out here!"

Gohan did but was unsure about the reasons for it. He called out for Shenron loudly, his voice echoing off the sides of the cavern. Within moments a bright light erupted from the horizon and Shenron appeared before them, his eyes glowing red in apparent anger.

"**Why have you summoned me?**"

"I want you to release Grandpa Gohan."

"**It cannot be done. He is trapped here till the Dragon Balls are purified in accordance with our deal.**"

"But Earth needs his help! Is there anyway that he could be allowed to return before the century is up?"

Shenron remained silent for a moment. A low growl escaped from his mouth and his eyes flickered brightly.

"**Yes. But it would require another soul to fuse with the Dragon Balls in his stead.**"

"Well what about me? Can I fuse with the Dragon Balls?"

Gohan gasped and stepped forward. Yamako motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Yamako you can't! You'll be stuck here for 100 years! Trunks and Pan would never forgive me!"

"Relax Grandpa Gohan. Everything's under control." Yamako stated glancing back at him. "So…Shenron is it possible?"

Shenron was silent for a moment. His body was completely motionless.

"**Yes. You are powerful enough to withstand the merger and your spirit has the required pure energy.**"

Yamako smiled and took a few steps forward, putting a little distance between her and Gohan. Gohan frantically shook his head and looked on in horror as he saw his granddaughter get ready to merge with the Dragon Balls.

"Alright I'm ready. Do it!" Yamako shouted.

Shenron's eyes glowed and soon a golden aura surrounded Gohan's body. He gritted his teeth and cried out in pain as blue energy tore through his body. Yamako gasped as the Dragon Balls separated themselves from his body and dropped to the ground in a circle around him. Gohan's eyes went blank and then shut as he collapsed to the ground in the circle of Dragon Balls.

"Grandpa Gohan!" Yamako shouted, whirling around to face him. "What did you do to him?" Yamako asked turning back around.

Shenron didn't respond he simply growled as his eyes glowed brightly. Soon the Dragon Balls began to glow and they floated into a circle around Yamako. Yamako gaped as they floated around her but soon she gritted her teeth as her body was invaded by sizzling amounts of energy from the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls glowed and moved around Yamako faster and faster until finally they were nothing more than a blur. Suddenly they shot in towards her and impacted her with a tremendous amount of force. Yamako let out a cry and hunched over as she felt her body adjusting to the new phenomenal source of energy. Her body's muscles expanded and her power level soared. When her body was no longer being invaded with painful sensations of new energy she stood up straight. Yamako smiled at Shenron before she felt another surge of pain. Yamako could feel her body transferring energy. The purifying energy that Yamako had received from Porunga was being transferred into the Earth Dragon Balls that Yamako was no fused with. Yamako then felt the Dragon Balls inside her disappear and fade out of existence. They had been purified and now they were disappearing because they were now completely useless. Yamako felt them leave behind a new power and she felt a new strength inside of her. Yamako clenched her fists and then released them several times trying to judge this new power. Yamako immediately knew that she was now able to go level 4. Yamako looked up at Shenron and smiled happily. The glow in Shenron's eyes dimmed and he began to fade slightly.

"Thanks."

"**Thank you. Farewell Young 1.**" he growled before being surrounded by a bright light and fading away.

Yamako shielded her eyes from the blinding light and when she opened them she was back on the Dragon's Dimensional Highway. At 1st she thought it was all a dream until she looked behind her and saw the golden gates of the Dragon's Den.

_He sent us out. He teleported us out of the Dragon's Den._

Yamako heard a small moan behind her. Turning around she saw Gohan on the floor still unconscious. Yamako gasped and ran over as fast as she could.

"Grandpa Gohan!"

Upon reaching him she knelt down beside him and gently shook him awake. Gohan stirred and then slowly rose to his feet. After shaking his head he dusted himself off and looked around.

"Where are we Yamako?"

"We're outside the Dragon's Den on the Dragon's Dimensional Highway."

"How did we get out? And how were you able to purify the Dragon Balls so fast?"

"I wished for the ability to purify them on Namek. And the way we got out is that Shenron teleported us out."

"Now what do we do?"

"We get back home before Youkai gets there."

Gohan cocked his head slightly. He didn't know who Youkai was but right now he didn't care. The thought of going home to his family was all he needed to hear in order to get him to move. Yamako raced after him explaining everything to him along the way.

* * *

Author's Note: So Gohan is free from his deal with Shenron and now he and Yamako are on there way back to Earth but will they arrive in time to save their family? You'll have to just wait and see. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Authors Note: I'm back

**Authors Note:** Ok the long awaited battle with Youkai finally begins and I think you're in for a few surprising twists along the way. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and please review. Thanks! REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

:_blah_: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

8 months later

Youkai's battle cruiser made its way towards Earth. Youkai looked out the large window as 5 fierce warriors stepped forward into a line behind. The ship drew closer and closer to Earth and Youkai's smirk increased.

"Now then men. Your targets are those pesky and miserable Saiyans. Let the squadron handle the Namek and the Earthling. Just make sure that the 2 purebloods don't ascend to level 4 with artificial moonlight. Once the weaker Saiyans are taken care of I'll destroy the ones remaining as well as the planet." Youkai bellowed.

The soldiers nodded and bowed before fading into the background to deliver the orders to the others. Within seconds the battle cruiser broke Earth's atmosphere and headed towards the surface.

SCENE CHANGE

Dende's head shot up when he sensed Youkai's ship break Earth's atmosphere and he quickly told Piccolo to go to Capsule Corp. to meet the others. Just as Piccolo left Korin landed with Mr. Popo on the magic carpet in order to find out the news on Youkai. However before he could answer them Youkai appeared before them and faster than the eye could see he sent out an energy blast that went careening for the Lookout. It destroyed half of the Lookout and completely destroyed Korin's tower. The blast killed Yajirobi and sent the 3 soaring backwards. Before Dende slipped into unconsciousness he sent out a telepathic message to the Z-Fighters.

::_Youkai…_::

SCENE CHANGE

Goku whirled around when he heard Dende's message and quickly teleported himself and Vegeta out of the Gravity Chamber to the roof of Capsule Corp. where Trunks and Pan were already waiting.

"Grandpa did you hear it too?" Pan cried when Goku and Vegeta appeared.

Goku nodded and the 4 waited for the others to arrive. Within a few seconds Goten stood next to Trunks. Nodding at his best friend he silently asked his father if it was time. Goku grimly nodded and then turned around as Piccolo and Kumori landed next to them.

"Well this is it guys. According to what Dende said Youkai has 5 super warriors at his command plus hundreds soldiers. Pan, Trunks, Goten, you 3 take care of the super warriors. Piccolo, you and Kumori try to handle those soldiers. Majuub said he'd help us fight so he should be on his way to assist the 2 of you. Vegeta and I will handle Youkai." Goku stated as he powered up to level 3.

Everyone nodded as Vegeta also went level 3. Trunks, Pan, and Goten quickly went level 2. Piccolo and Kumori powered up; Piccolo reached the level of an average level 2 Super Saiyan and Kumori was as powerful as an extremely powerful Ultra Super Saiyan (the level Future Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku reached when battling against Cell). Pan gritted her teeth and powered up a little more, pushing on the borderline of level 3. Trunks glanced over at his wife, amazed at her strength. Pan suppressed her power so she wouldn't ascend to level 3 just yet. Goku noticed her power as well and his tail twitched slightly. He unwrapped it in preparation for his level 4 transformation and Vegeta followed his lead. Giving a nod to Vegeta Goku took off for Satan City, where Youkai's battle cruiser was landing. The others quickly followed and were soon ambushed by 50 or more foot-soldiers. Piccolo and Kumori split off into separate directions and began to battle them. Vegeta and Goku headed for main entrance to the battle cruiser with Pan, Trunks, and Goten following close behind them. Suddenly out of nowhere Vegeta was hit backwards by a dozen energy blasts. In a matter of seconds he was battling over 50 soldiers. Pan, Trunks, and Goten were just about to go after him when the 5 super warriors surrounded them. The leader came forward slightly and smirked maliciously.

"Leave the prince be. You 3 have us to contend with. My name is Gravel and now it's time for you all to die." Gravel smirked evilly.

Pan growled and smirked back before she gritted her teeth and cried out. Her muscles bulged and her hair grew longer as her eyebrows became thinner. Trunks gasped as he realized what his mate was doing. Goten also looked on in shock as Pan began to ascend to level 3. Vegeta stopped mid-punch and gaped at Pan's transformation. Goku halted and turned around as he felt Pan's energy spike unbelievably high. Goku gasped and his mouth hit the floor when he saw Pan's hair flow down her lower back. Piccolo and Kumori looked on in shock from their positions on the battlefield. Pan panted heavily as she completed her level 3 ascension. She looked up at Gravel and sneered. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kumori would have continued watching but they had to focus on their own battles.

_No way! Pan's at level 3?! Why didn't she tell me?! I'm going to have to ask her about this later. We're mates! And mates aren't suppose to keep secrets from each other!_ Trunks thought as he watched Pan eagerly.

"Rubble, Flint, take the prince's brat and Bedrock, take the other. Slate, you're with me." Gravel ordered motioning to Trunks and Goten in turn.

The 3 nodded and flew off after Trunks and Goten. Trunks and Goten floated backwards in separate directions and began battling the super warriors. Goten and Trunks managed to hold their own against the fighters and Goku watched them from the sidelines. Suddenly Youkai showed up and snickered slightly from behind Goku. Goku spun around to meet Youkai head on. Youkai smirked and faster than even Goku could see Youkai punched him squarely in the jaw. Goku's head whipped around violently from the force of the punch and he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. Before he could react Youkai kneed him in the stomach causing Goku to double over. Youkai clasped his fists together and brought them down on Goku's back, sending him careening towards the ground bellow. Goku stumbled to his knees and coughed up a little blood. He whipped away the blood that was trailing from his mouth and groggily made his way out of the crater he was in.

"Ow." Goku wheezed as he gripped his belly in pain. "Man that guy's fast! I couldn't even follow him."

"Don't tell me that's all you got Pureblood!" Youkai snickered, utterly amused.

Goku froze and slowly turned around only to be met head on by Youkai's boot connecting with the side of his face. Goku spun with the kick and before he was sent flying through the air because of its force he managed to kick Youkai in the gut. Youkai doubled over slightly and then growled. Quickly recovering he charged at Goku with all his might. Goku staggered to his feet and desperately tried to block or dodge Youkai's attacks, but failed miserably.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta managed to eliminate the 50 soldiers that were attacking him and was just about to go help Goku when another 50 ambushed him. This pattern continued on and on until finally Vegeta began to lose strength. Remaining in the level 3 transformation for any long periods of time drains even the most powerful of Saiyans. Pan noticed Vegeta's decrease in strength along with her grandfather's and knew that if they didn't team up soon then the Earth would be history. Kicking Slate to the side she powered up a Kamehame-ha wave and fired it at Slate, killing him almost instantly. She then turned to see that Trunks had managed to render Flint unconscious and was now only fighting Rubble but was a little low on energy from fighting them both. Pan glanced over at her uncle. He was still managing to hold his own but soon he wouldn't be able to even handle 50 foot-soldiers. Trunks and herself were Vegeta's only hope for relief. But there was no way Trunks would be able to handle Gravel after fighting with Rubble for so long. Nodding her head she kicked Gravel to the ground for a minute and closed her eyes, concentrating on her mate.

::_Trunks!_:: Pan telepathically cried.

Trunks' head shot up and he barely managed to block Rubble's kick. He glanced over to make sure she was fine before focusing on his fight.

::_Trunks!_:: Pan called again.

::_I'm a little busy Pan!_:: Trunks responded a little irritated.

::_Look we have to give Vegeta some breathing room so he can help Grandpa! Youkai is kicking his butt! He needs help._::

::_Well what do you suggest we do Panny?! We kinda got our hands full here._::

Just then Gravel returned and Pan continued to fight him as she tried to finish communicating with her mate.

::_I can handle Gravel if you can handle those soldiers. Then Vegeta will be able to go help Grandpa._:: Pan stated telepathically as she dodged another kick.

::_I can handle them if I could I just get rid of this idiot here._:: Trunks responded while blocking a punch.

::_Good cause I got a plan. When I say so zoom to your right and then get over to Vegeta as fast as you can!_:: Pan cried while punching Gravel in the jaw.

While Gravel regained his bearings Pan powered up another Kamehame-ha wave and fired it just to the right of where Trunks and Rubble were. Neither Trunks nor Rubble saw the blast and Pan quickly concentrated on Trunks.

::_Now!_:: Pan screamed.

Without even a seconds hesitation Trunks shot to his right with Rubble close behind. Soon both were directly in the blast's path. Trunks saw it out of the corner of his eye and knew what Pan was planning. Narrowing his eyes in determination Trunks put on a burst of speed and sped towards his father. Rubble attempted to keep up but the blast caught him 1st. Giving a cry of fear and pain Rubble was swallowed up by the blast and incinerated. Trunks smirked at the job his mate had done before continuing on to help Vegeta. Growling Trunks came out of nowhere and kicked away the soldier that was about to punch Vegeta in the nose. Then gathering his energy he incinerated the soldier along with 2 others. Turning towards his father he looked at him sternly.

"I'll take care of them Dad! You just get over there and help Goku!" Trunks shouted before spinning around to kick away another soldier who was attempting to sneak up on them.

Vegeta nodded, both in thanks and in recognition of what he had to do before he took off towards where Youkai and Goku were battling intensely. However, before he got very far a handful of the soldiers battling Trunks broke away from him and simultaneously shot their most powerful blasts at Vegeta's retreating form (the blasts weren't strong enough to kill him but with his guard down it could injure him enough to prevent him from helping Goku). Trunks noticed and was about to intercept the blasts but was tackled and restrained by nearly 2 dozen soldiers. Trunks struggled against them for a second without luck before looking back towards Vegeta who was still unaware of the blasts rapidly approaching his back.

"DA- ugh!" Trunks began to shout before a fist to the gut cut him off before he could warn Vegeta.

Not hearing his son's attempted warning Vegeta continued on towards Goku oblivious to the attack rapidly drawing closer to Vegeta's back. When the blasts were just a second away from hitting their mark another blast intercepted them and created a small explosion that pushed Vegeta forward a bit. Vegeta grunted and whirled around to see what caused the explosion. After a second his attention settled on the figure above and to the left of him. The figure lowered its hands and looked Vegeta in the eyes.

"Hurry and help Goku Vegeta! I'll stay here and help with these soldiers!" Majuub said before he turned and zoomed off towards the soldiers.

Vegeta gave a small nod at Majuub's receding form before turning back around and continuing on towards where Goku and Youkai were battling it out.

SCENE CHANGE

Goku slowly rose to his feet. Blood dripping from numerous wounds all over his body. He panted heavily as he tried to clear his vision. Goku had been trying desperately not to get killed by Youkai but he wasn't fairing too well. Goku coughed up blood and grabbed his left shoulder wincing in pain.

_Geez! Who is this guy anyway? I can barely stand and I haven't even touched him yet!_

Just then Youkai summoned his energy into his palms and released it. The blast was sent straight towards Goku who was unaware of its approach. But before Goku could even turn around to face the blast that he sensed coming something knocked him out of the way. Goku went rolling along the floor and remained motionless for a few seconds. Goku wearily lifted his head and gasped at the sight before him.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta continued to fly towards Goku at full speed when he noticed Youkai powering up to fire an energy blast straight for Goku. Gritting his teeth Vegeta put on another burst of speed and shot straight for the spot where Goku was standing.

_Oh no you don't!_ Vegeta mentally cried as he sped ever closer to Goku.

Vegeta was only a foot away from Goku when the blast began to engulf him.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well that was chapter 9. So how did you all like it? Good? Bad? Anyhow what's going to happen to Goku? What is Vegeta planning to do? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out next time on Dragon Ball Destiny...! (Sorry I just couldn't resist imitating the narrator in DBZ.) Anyways please review. Laters!


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Sacrifice

Authors Note: All right here's the next chapter. I must warn you Vegeta does do something a little out of character but I think it works well with the story. Anyways hope it turned out well. Thanks and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

**Chapter Ten**

Vegeta stood weakly, slightly doubled over with his feet planted in the ground. 2 long groves in the dirt and the condition that he was in showed everyone exactly what it was he did. His eyes were closed and half his chest armor was completely incinerated as his knees shook from trying to remain standing. He slowly and blearily opened his eyes and gazed at Youkai as he panted heavily. He looked slightly to his right at where Goku sat transfixed and shocked at the scene before him. Giving a weak smirk Vegeta weakly tilted his head towards the sky. Vegeta's eyes fluttered shut and he crumbled to the ground, dropping completely out of Super Saiyan as his spirit left his body. Vegeta lay on his back motionless except for his hair, which blew gently in the breeze. Before Vegeta's spirit passed on to the Other World he sent out a telepathic message to his mate.

::_Bulma…I…lov_::

SCENE CHANGE

Krillin's head shot up, as did 18's, Videl's, Maron's, Emy's, and the other Z-Fighters present. They all felt Vegeta's energy disappear and that could only mean that he was dead. Bra's eyes welled up with tears at the knowledge of her father's death and she instantly collapsed into her husband's embrace who didn't know what was wrong with her because he couldn't sense power levels very well yet. Jese and Kely broke down into tears and wrapped their arms around each other in an attempt to comfort 1 another over their grandfather's death while silently praying for their remaining family to be all right. Jason and Kenneth watched the 2 younger Saiyans with heavy hearts and hoped that they would get through this all right. Emy looked at Ubuu who had a worried expression on his face. She walked over and hugged him knowing that many of his closest friends were out there fighting. The others watched them worry over their perspective family members while wishing for the safety of their close friends and the Earth in general. The whole group nervously looked at each other silently asking who was going to tell Bulma. However they didn't have to because just then they heard a crash and a scream. Rushing into the kitchen Bra found her mother in tears next to a broken mug. Bulma's face was buried in her hands and she slowly sank to her knees. Bra rushed over and hugged her mother as her own tears streamed down her face. Bulma wrapped her arms around Bra and the 2 cried on the other's shoulder.

_No…Vegeta…_ Bulma chanted over and over in her mind.

SCENE CHANGE

Goku stood in complete and utter shock at what he just witnessed. Vegeta had just sacrificed himself to save him. Vegeta died saving his life. It was just too unbelievable. A few decades ago Vegeta wouldn't have even taken a punch for him let a lone a fatal energy attack. Goku soon regained himself and quickly ran towards where Vegeta's body lay. Although he knew that his friend was dead he had to check just to reassure himself. Reaching Vegeta's body he bent down next to him.

"Vegeta…?" Goku asked as he gently shook Vegeta's body.

No response. He looked at him agape and then slowly turned Vegeta's head towards him. Goku quickly stood up and slowly began to back away, the shock still registering in his brain. Then something clicked in his brain and he looked around in the sky frantically. He then gasped at what he saw.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks floated in the air, frozen in shock. He just witnessed his father die saving Goku. Even though Vegeta had never shown his affections towards his son Trunks knew that he cared about him and Trunks could never hold that against Vegeta. He was, after all, his father and despite the fact that he had never acted like 1 he loved him nonetheless. Trunks felt tears brimming his eyes and roughly tried to shake them away. The foot-solders surrounding him began to move closer for an attack but stopped when Trunks let out a blood-curling scream as his energy exploded outwards in golden blaze. Pan looked up as she held Gravel in a fierce headlock when she heard her mate's cry. She gasped and nearly released Gravel from her grip when she saw Trunks' hair spike in a more defined way and begin to grow, soon reaching his back. Trunks' aura blazed outwards and incinerated the solders surrounding him. Trunks growled fiercely as his eyebrows disappeared and his hair flowed down to his butt as he completed his level 3 ascension. Pan gaped at the sight. Had she not been able to read her mate's thoughts she would have been smiling brightly for Trunks' successful ascension to level 3 but she knew that he was not thinking clearly and that he was going to try a suicidal attempt to kill Youkai. Giving a quick twist of her arm she broke Gravel's neck before blasting him into oblivion just to make sure he was dead. She then turned towards Trunks just in time to see him blast off for Youkai with his fists ready to punch.

_Oh no! Trunks!_ Pan thought desperately as she began to fly after him but her uncle's weakening power level diverted her attention in his direction.

Gritting her teeth in frustration and annoyance she blasted over to help her uncle. Powering up an energy attack she fired it at Bedrock and caused him to fly backwards. Goten smiled and gave his niece a thumbs up before he finished off Bedrock with his own Kamehame-ha wave. Nodding in satisfaction Pan blasted off for Trunks with Goten close behind.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks reached Youkai and gave a huge battle cry as he pulled his fists back in order to punch. However, Youkai countered and sent Trunks flying. He then shot a powerful energy blast straight for Trunks. It struck him in the stomach, blowing a hole right through him and Trunks immediately plummeted to the ground, dropping out of Super Saiyan as he did. Pan stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Trunks plummet to the ground and her eyes filled with tears. Shaking her head she rocketed towards the ground and once she landed she ran up to Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan cried before she bent down next to her fallen mate.

Pan gently picked up his head and set it in her lap as she attempted to wake him. She shook him and she smiled with relief when she saw his eyes twitch and heard a moan escape from him. Her smile quickly faded as she saw his breathing become shallow and almost nonexistent and she knew that he needed a senzu bean before it was too late. Finding Kumori's energy signal she turned to look at him and noticed he was currently getting ready to battle 5 foot-solders about 50 meters away.

"KUMORI! GIVE ME A SENZU BEAN!" Pan screamed angrily.

Kumori stopped and looked at her. Pan growled when he didn't immediately take out a bean as soon as she told him to and a scowl spread across her face.

"NOW YOU IDIOT!"

'You know…sometimes I find it hard to believe that she's actually Gohan's daughter. She acts more like Vegeta than his own kids do.' Kumori thought as he raised an eyebrow.

Pan's scowl deepened and Kumori chuckled nervously. He gulped, knowing better than to upset the current 2nd strongest Saiyan on the planet, especially when it concerned her mate. Quickly taking out a senzu bean from the bag that was strapped to his belt he threw it to Pan.

"HERE PAN!"

Pan raised her right hand and caught the senzu bean easily in her hand without much attention. She then gently put it in Trunks' mouth and forced him to swallow it. Kumori meanwhile continued with battling the seemingly never-ending supply of men along with Piccolo. After a few minutes Trunks' eyes slowly opened and he sat up with Pan's help. Pan smiled in relief and hugged Trunks tightly.

SCENE CHANGE

Goten stopped when he saw Trunks get hit and immediately went after Pan to help when suddenly Flint appeared in his path. Apparently he had recovered from his fight with Trunks and now he was determined to stop Goten from helping him. Growling in frustration and anger Goten began doing battle with the final living super warrior.

"Now it's your turn Half-Breed."

"Dream on Creep!"

Goten lunged at Flint who quickly dodged and countered with an iron fist to Goten's jaw. Reeling from the hit Goten barely managed to block Flint's kick. Spinning around Goten gave Flint a 1-2 punch before delivering a round-the-house kick to his stomach. Flint quickly retaliated with an uppercut before delivering his own round-the-house kick to Goten's stomach. Goten and Flint continued to trade blows in this manner as the 2 evenly matched warriors tried to outdo the other.

SCENE CHANGE

Goku saw Trunks transform and charge Youkai all in a state of shock. But once he saw Youkai blast his friend's son, who also happened to be the husband of his beloved granddaughter, he had had enough. He gave a huge battle cry and fiercely charged Youkai. Youkai turned and smirked at Goku before quickly countering his attack. Goku tried desperately to defeat Youkai but he could barely even manage to land a punch while Youkai was making it seem like Goku was just standing still. But Goku was determined to keep fighting for the Earth's sake, his friends', and his family's.

SCENE CHANGE

Pan watched as her grandfather charged Youkai furiously before powering up to her max and flying off to help him. Trunks stood there for a minute to regain his bearings before going level 3 and rocketing off towards Goku right behind his mate.

Author's Note: Wow Vegeta sacrificed himself to save Goku. Never saw that coming did ya? And now Trunks is at level 3 too! Interesting…I wonder how that's going to affect the outcome of the fight. And what about Pan acting like Vegeta (shudders)? A little creepy huh? Anyways hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review! Laters!


	11. Chapter 11: Death Of A Hero

Authors Note: FINALLY! I can't believe it took me this long. Sorry about that but with the third quarter of school coming to an end I've been pretty busy plus I've just been in a sort of slump not really into the writing mode. But anyways I finally got another chapter out. I hope you like it. Thanks!

"blah" ...talking

_blah _...thinking

:blah: ...bond talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Yamako gracefully leaped into the air and landed firmly on a bolder about 3 meters from where she had been. This was defiantly the most annoying segment of the journey for her and Gohan seemed to agree. For the past 3 months the 2 had been doing nothing but leaping from bolder to bolder throughout the entire day but they still had another 2 months of this to go and then another 5 months on the long road to the entrance of the Dragon's Dimensional Highway. However, by Yamako's calculations Youkai should already be on Earth and they were still not even half way to the entrance. Yamako stopped when she noticed Gohan wasn't following her anymore and she frantically looked around.

"Grandpa Gohan! Grandpa Gohan where are you!"

"Right her Yamako. No need to shout." Gohan stated from behind her as he rubbed his ears.

Yamako jumped slightly but it was barely noticeable and she quickly whirled around to face him. Unfortunately she spun around too fast causing not only Gohan but also herself as well to fall off the small bolder they were both on.

"AHHH!" Gohan cried as he tried to levitate back up but found it useless because of the interference of the energy from inside the Dragon's Dimensional Highway.

Gohan's attempt to levitate caused him to be sent flying out of control and he impacted a large bolder, knocking him unconscious and cutting a huge gash in his side. Yamako screamed as she and Gohan were sent careening towards a large bolder and clamped her eyes shut as she braced for impact. But surprisingly it never came instead she felt tingly all over and the next thing she knew she and Gohan were lying on solid ground. She hesitantly opened her eyes and gasped at where they were. They were on the long road that she had traveled on during the 1st part of her journey. But they weren't supposed to get there for another 2 months and they had just been falling through space. It wasn't possible for them to be there; yet they were. Yamako could only conclude that she had somehow teleported them there using the Universal Space Gateway. But that ability required a type of energy that was canceled out within this dimension. Yamako then remembered hearing about a more powerful version of the Universal Space Gateway that used a slightly different type of energy. It was supposedly called Universal Teleportation. It was basically a modified version of the Universal Space Gateway. But instead of actually having to walk through the gateway it simply opened a gateway around the user and teleported them. This required less time but far more power and concentration to achieve. It could also be used around other people instantly. Yamako figured that in her state of panic she had awoken more of her hidden powers and used the technique to save herself and her grandfather. She gasped. She had forgotten about Gohan's injures. Running over to him she bent down and checked his pulse. It was a little low but steady. She sighed in relief before she gently placed her hands above his chest. She closed her eyes in concentration and soon her hands began to glow a bright golden color. This glow radiated around Gohan's body and slowly made the gash on his side disappear. She smirked in satisfaction as Gohan blearily opened his eyes and sat up as she moved away. Gohan looked at her slightly confused as to how they got there and how she had healed him.

"Yamako what happened? How did you heal me?"

Thinking fast Yamako explained that she had 1 remaining senzu bean with her from when she had last trained with Vegeta. Gohan nodded in conformation and then began to look around in an attempt to get his bearings. Yamako sighed in relief when Gohan didn't question her lie. She didn't want to explain how she had developed the ability to heal as she got older and that1 day she discovered she had this ability; spending the last year perfecting it. But thanks to the fusion with the Dragon Balls she had perfected the ability a lot faster than she would have without the fusion. As she and Gohan took a break to calm their nerves Yamako quickly made an assessment of herself.

_Let's see…I can read minds…use telepathy…control minds…use telekinesis…use the Universal Space Gateway…heal…create Dragon Balls if the wish worked…and now possibly use Universal Teleportation if I work at it. How come I have all these psychic abilities? I'm a Saiyan. Usually Saiyans don't have anywhere near this kind of mental power. Heck, most HUMANS and NAMEKS don't have this kind of mental strength. Not even Grandma Bulma, Grandpa Gohan, and Piccolo have enough mental powers to do even HALF of what I can do. It must have something to do with the fact that I'm a descendant of both Goku and Vegeta. But so is Jese and she can't do this stuff. Maybe I just got the genes from Mom and Dad or something. I'll figure it out later…right now we have to get back to Earth._ Yamako thought as she rose to her feet.

"Come on Grandpa Gohan we got to go."

Gohan nodded and took off after her. The 2 continued to fly as fast as they could in an attempt to reach Earth before it was too late to save their friends and family.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori quickly blasted Flint in the back and Goten delivered a knee to the stomach while Flint was in shock before blasting him into the next dimension. Kumori rejoined Piccolo on the battlefields as both of them tried to finish off the last remaining foot-solders that were now coming at them in much fewer numbers. Goten noticed that Piccolo and Kumori seemed to have things well under control and turned to look at his father. Upon seeing Goku failing miserably against Youkai, even with Pan and Trunks' help he took off to help them. Goten powered up a blast and launched it right for Youkai's back.

SCENE CHANGE

Youkai was fairing pretty well against Goku, Trunks, and Pan even with being outnumbered. It was their teamwork, not their strength that was proving most difficult to deal with. Suddenly he spotted Goten's blast out of the corner of his eye and quickly dodged it. It sailed past his head and narrowly missed Pan's head. Goten leaped right into the fight only to be thrown back by Youkai's blast. Goten quickly recovered and joined up with Trunks. The 2 nodded at each other and Trunks dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 into Super Saiyan 2 so they could fuse. Pan and Goku battled with Youkai in order to give Trunks and Goten the time they needed to fuse. Once Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks had been formed he along with Pan and Goku attacked Youkai. Youkai was amazed at the new strength that the Saiyans possessed. Goku kneed Youkai in the stomach and caused him to double over. Then Pan gave him an uppercut before Gotenks clasped his hands together and brought them down on Youkai's back. Youkai winced as he made contact with the ground. Gotenks then jumped back and powered up a Bieno-Blast. Goku powered up a Kamehame-ha wave and Pan powered up a Maskenko-ha. The 3 fired their blasts at Youkai at once. They poured all of their energy into their attacks and soon a giant explosion erupted. They all ceased their firing and watched as they panted heavily. They stared into the dust cloud looking for any sign of movement. Gotenks' fusion wore off at that moment and he split apart into Trunks and Goten once again. Goten cautiously took a step forward and peered into the smoke. Trunks and Pan slowly stepped towards 1 another and embraced each other lovingly as Pan and Goku powered down to level 2.

"Is…it over?" Pan asked stepping forward and pulling out of Trunks' grip.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as the dust slowly began to settle. Once it did they all saw that Youkai had completely vanished. Goten smiled and sighed in relief as he and Trunks pumped their right fists into the air and cheered. Pan however, wasn't so sure and apparently neither was Goku. Pan glanced over at her grandfather only to see Youkai appear directly behind him.

"GRANDPA! LOOK OUT!" Pan cried as she prepared to charge.

Goten and Trunks quickly whipped around to look at Goku as he quickly turned around to face Youkai. Once Goku was facing him Youkai smirked and pointed his index finger at Goku. Before anyone knew what was happening Youkai sent out an energy beam straight for Goku's chest. It struck him through the heart and killed him instantly. He fell backwards and dropped out of Super Saiyan before he even hit the ground. Pan gasped and stood in total shock at what she had witnessed. Tears filled her eyes and she whirled around, collapsing into Trunks' embrace as she broke out into tears. Trunks looked on in utter shock and then felt tears brim his eyes.

"Goku…!" Trunks whispered as he clamped his eyes shut, trying to prevent himself from crying, and hugged Pan tightly.

"Grandpa…no…not you too!" Pan cried into Trunks' shoulder.

SCENE CHANGE

All the Z-Fighters' heads shot up and they gasped as their mouths dropped open in shock. Goku's energy signal had just completely disappeared. Everyone stood in complete shock, not believing that Youkai had killed Goku as well as Vegeta and without Gohan there all hope seemed lost. Jese hadn't fully recovered from the news of Vegeta's death before receiving this news about Goku. It was bad enough that her grandpa Gohan had disappeared 2 years ago but now her grandpa Vegeta and great-grandpa Goku were also gone and it was too much for her. Giving a cry she jumped into Super Saiyan and blasted a random object, destroying a small section of the room with the shear magnitude of her energy before being overpowered by her hidden strength that her rage had just unlocked. As her energy sheared around the golden chain of her heart necklace shattered and sent the little charm falling to the ground. The others looked on in shock as the daughter of Trunks and Pan achieved the next level of Super Saiyan and thus joined her parents, sister, great-uncle, and grandfathers in the class of ascended Saiyans.

Jese soon collapsed as the strain of her transformation hit her full force. Jason rushed forward and caught his younger cousin before she hit the floor. He hadn't taken the news of his grandpa Goku's death well either but because he was only ¼ Saiyan his anger wasn't enough to trigger his transformation without more training. On top of that Jese had been born a Super Saiyan since she was the daughter of 2 Super Saiyans and thus held an advantage in achieving new levels of strength. Kely ran over to her slightly older cousin and helped Jason pick her up after she had bent down and picked up the heart shaped charm. She was deeply upset about Goku's death as well; he was after all the great-grandfather of her best friend and cousin. However, she technically wasn't related to him and thus took it better than Jason, Kenneth, and Jese. She watched as Kenneth just stood completely still as his brain processed the information presented to him. He was only 7 years old and yet he now had to deal with his grandfather's death as well as his uncle's disappearance. Kenneth sunk to his knees as tears filled his eyes. Kenneth raked his hand through his hair and for the 1st time in his life cursed the Saiyan trait of the youngest child looking identical to 1 of its parents because it resulted in him having the same exact hairstyle as his grandfather only blond. He wouldn't be able to even look in a mirror without remembering his grandfather and neither would his father if he managed to survive the fight with Youkai. Jason noticed his brother on the floor and after depositing Jese on the couch he quickly walked over to him. His short hair whipped back as a gust of wind came into the house through the new hole in the wall. Shaking his head he straightened out his hair so it once again resembled what Krillin's had looked like back when Majin Buu attacked only slightly shorter. He bent down and pulled his little brother to his feet. Krillin walked over and placed a reassuring hand on his grandson's shoulder. Kely sighed and ran over to her father and jumped into his arms almost instantly starting to play with her silver flower necklace for comfort. Maron sat in a chair and opened her arms allowing Jason and Kenneth to crawl into her embrace. She closed her eyes tightly as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She was worried about her husband and upset about her father-in-law's death. She knew that Goku and her father had been best friends when they were kids and she loved him dearly. Videl lifted her granddaughter into her lap as she sat down on the couch and tried her best not to cry over Goku's death. Ever since she met him he had treated her like 1 of the family and he had been more of a father figure to her than her own father ever since she married Gohan. Chichi felt a terrible feeling in her heart and knew instantly that Goku was dead through their bond. She collapsed to her knees and began to cry. Bulma had cried herself to sleep over the news and Bra sat at her bedside in order to comfort her. Hearing Chichi's cries Videl came into the room and embraced her. She sighed heavily and silently prayed for her daughter to be all right.

_Gohan where are you?_ Videl sobbed into Chichi's hair.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh no now Goku's dead too! This doesn't look good for the Earth unless Gohan and Yamako can make it back soon. Luckily they are even alive in order to return thanks to Yamako's constantly developing powers and abilities. The next chapter should have Youkai's defeat. Anyways hoped you liked it. Laters! **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Into The Fray

Authors Note: Once I got back into a typing mood I was able to get 2 whole chapters done this time. Sorry it took so long. Unfortunatly this means it might take longer for my other story to get posted especially considering I just started college so I might not be able to update for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. REVIEW!

"blah" talking

_blah_ thinking

:blah: mind talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

Yamako raced forward faster than the speed of sound with her grandfather trailing slightly behind. Gohan watched as Yamako sped forward with a seeming endless supply of energy at her disposal. Gohan was having a hard time keeping up even though he was the strongest being in the entire universe. Finally he decided it was time to take a break. He stopped and bent over to catch his breath as he called for Yamako to hold on for a second. Yamako came to a halt and turned around to face her grandfather.

"What's up Grandpa Gohan?"

"Nothing I just need a break. We've been going like this for a week straight aren't you tired?"

Yamako gulped slightly. She wasn't tired because she regained her energy faster than a normal Saiyan thanks to her healing ability. She could also conserve her energy while still keeping up her fast speed thanks to all the meditation she does with Piccolo. She could draw out every once of energy she had from the deepest corners of her spirit without any strain. Yamako desperately searched for a plausible answer. Then the answer came to her.

"Of course I am. But we don't have time to rest for too long. Youkai should already be on Earth. We've got to get back to help the others." Yamako stated. "They can't win without you Grandpa Gohan. We've got to get back."

Gohan sighed and lowered his head. "I know Yamako but I can't keep going like this. How is it that you can?"

Yamako thought quickly. "Grandpa Gohan that's our family out there! Your father, brother, daughter, son-in-law, and as much as you hate to admit it…Grandpa Vegeta is your family too. They could all be dead for all we know. Along with everyone else! They're all counting on us! We can't give up!"

Gohan looked up with a look of utter terror at the thought of everyone back on Earth being dead. He believed he had let his friends and family down way too many times and he wasn't about to let that happen again. Narrowing his eyes as a look of determination crossed his face he took off again with a renewed sense of determination and strength. Yamako watched him go for a moment as a cocky smirk spread across her face. She knew just what buttons to push to get to Gohan and the rest of her family. When it came to manipulating their emotions Yamako knew just where to strike.

_Worked like a charm!_ Yamako thought confidently…and with a slight amount of arrogance.

Nodding her head slightly, the smirk still evident on her face, she took off after Gohan. Yamako soon passed him and was once again leading but this time she made sure to hide the fact that she never seemed to be tired.

SCENE CHANGE

Goten stood staring at his father's body; mouth hung open in shock. He gritted his teeth and growled as tears began to stream down his face. He clenched his fists as his body shook with new surges of power. Giving a cry the ground shook as Goten's power exploded outwards. His hair became spikier and grew down to his butt. His eyebrows disappeared and his muscles bulged. Pan and Trunks both gasped as Goten completed his Super Saiyan 3 ascension. Goten snarled as he glared at Youkai with a look of rage and hate. Giving a battle cry Goten leapt for him and launched a powerful energy blast. Youkai brought his arms forward in a block and then deflected the blast into space. Growling in annoyance Youkai charged forward and began battling with Goten. Goten's rage clouded his judgment and soon he was sent hurling backwards into the rubble of a crumbling skyscraper (the entire city had been demolished due to the battle but all of the citizens had been evacuated safely). Youkai snickered and sent a blast into the rubble on top of him.

"UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan cried as she pulled out of Trunks' embrace and took a few steps towards the pile of rubble.

Trunks gritted his teeth and growled. He gave a battle cry and charged Youkai. Trunks punched him in the back of the head and then began to fire energy blasts at him. Youkai quickly recovered and deflected all the blasts. He then leapt for Trunks and smacked him across the face causing him to be sent flying. Trunks hit the ground and slid for about 15 feet before stopping. Trunks struggled to get to his feet but was unable to do so and he fell motionless as he slipped into unconsciousness. Youkai laughed cruelly and prepared to fire an energy blast at him when suddenly Pan kicked his hand towards the sky just before he released his energy. Pan spun around and punched him squarely in the jaw before clasping her hands together and bringing them down on Youkai's back. However, just before she made contact with his back Youkai disappeared and reappeared behind her. Pan whirled around and barely managed to dodge a punch. Pan flipped backwards and faced Youkai in a fighting stance. Youkai smirked and lowered into a fighting stance as well and prepared himself for the next battle.

SCENE CHANGE

Eric witnessed the death of Goku and Goten's ascension out of the corner of his eyes and knew that Goten would need help. He managed to destroy 14 of the 20 solders surrounding him but the other 6 snuck up on him and fired energy attacks at him. Eric cried out as the blast burned his back and he plummeted to the ground. Eric rose to his knees and tried to stand but sank back down when a sharp pain shot up through his back. Gritting his teeth he looked up when he heard a battle cry and noticed 3 of the solders he'd been fighting were heading right for him with their energy guns blazing. Reacting quickly Eric rolled out of the way and leapt into a small cave created by the rubble of a fallen building before the dust settled from the energy blasts. The foot-solders had not seen his retreat into the small cave and thus searched the area for any sign of him. Eric winced when he stopped rolling and grabbed his back in pain. Removing the bag from his belt he turned it upside down and allowed the senzu beans to drop into his open palm. He growled and cursed under his breath when he saw that only 2 beans remained. He knew that Goten and Trunks would both need 1 and possibly so would Pan. But if he didn't take 1 then he wouldn't be able to finish fighting the foot-solders and help Pan against Youkai. Eric then came up with a solution. Breaking 1 of the beans in half he ate 1 piece and saved the other for Goten or Trunks, depending on who was in better shape. Placing the remaining 1 and a half beans back in the bag he tied it to his belt and dived out into the open after the bean had restored the majority of his energy. The solders almost instantly surrounded him and prepared to attack. Growling at the solders Eric outstretched his hands and gathered his energy into his palms as he prepared his own unique attack.

"CELESTIAL DISKS!" Eric cried as the energy from his palms formed a vertical circle of 6 disks around him.

Eric turned his palms towards the ground and the circle of disks re-formed around his waist. Giving a battle cry the disks flew outward and killed the 6 solders surrounding him. Bending over Eric grabbed his knees for support and panted heavily. He then looked up to see how well Piccolo was doing. Piccolo was in the middle of battling about 15 or 20 solders and seemed to be doing all right. Just then Eric noticed about a dozen more solders heading for him. Narrowing his eyes in determination Eric once again used the Celestial Disks and created a vertical circle around him. However, this time he wanted to send them all in 1 direction so instead of moving his palms downwards he moved them in a circular motion keeping his palms facing forward. Eric moved 1 of his hands in front of his forehead and the other in front of his stomach. Doing this motion caused the 6 disks pile onto his palms, 3 a piece. He then shot his hand forward and released the disks. They spun forward and killed 6 of the attacking solders. Eric was about to rush forward and fight the others but a voice in his head stopped him.

:No Eric! I can handle these guys. Go help the others. They need you more than me right now.: Piccolo's voice echoed in his mind.

Nodding Eric turned around and headed for the others. As Eric was flying by overhead he noticed Goten's battered body on the ground, half buried by debris. Quickly descending he ran over and dug him out. After pulling him out of the rubble he turned him over and looked him over. He appeared to be in pretty ruff shape. Eric knew that Goten was going to need at least 3 beans to return him to full strength but Eric didn't know if Trunks would need any so he saved him the half a bean. Putting the bean in Goten's mouth he forced him to swallow it. After a few moments Goten slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Goten attempted to stand but was still too weak so he wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulders and Eric helped him up. With his arm still around Eric's shoulders the 2 made their way over to Trunks in order to help him. Once they got Trunks healed they were all going to help Pan fight. Eric looked behind him and saw Piccolo continuing to hold his own against the remaining solders and slowly picking them off. Sighing Eric continued to help Goten towards Trunks as he silently prayed that Yamako would be back soon with Gohan.

SCENE CHANGE

King Kai was busily attempting to convince the Supreme Kai (otherwise known as Kibitokai) to interfere and teleport Gohan and Yamako here to the Other World. However they were having a problem because the Supreme Kai could only interfere if the entire universe itself was at risk. King Kai was in the process of negotiating and trying to convince him that Youkai was a universal threat not just a threat to Earth.

"Listen Supreme Kai…do you honestly think that Youkai will stop with Earth? With all of the most powerful being in the universe on Earth if he conquers it then nothing will stop him from taking over the rest of space."

The Supreme Kai thought over the matter heavily but was still unable to make up his mind. Youkai didn't seem to be a universal threat right now but he could very well become 1 if he managed to defeat Earth. Also on top of that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the other fighters of Earth had helped the Supreme Kai destroy Majin Buu over 45 years ago. Youkai was proving to be a formidable foe and the Supreme Kai owed everything to Z-Fighters. He realized this and knew what he had to do. Giving King Kai words of reassurance he teleported himself to Grand Kai's planet. Once he got there he and the Grand Kai began to combine their energies in order to teleport Gohan and Yamako to the Other World. The 2 faced each other and put their palms forward. Their eyes went blank and their hands glowed with their energy. The energy shot out and created a huge sphere of energy that shot upwards and exploded outwards blinding them all with its brilliance.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan and Yamako flew at top speed down the Dragon's Dimensional Highway in order to get back to Earth. Gohan was feeling the effects of so much flying and not enough rest but he wasn't about to quit now. Not when the safety of his beloved family, friends, and planet were at stack. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to maintain this pace forever.

"How much longer Yamako?" Gohan called to his granddaughter who was a few feet ahead of him.

Yamako glanced behind her only to see her grandfather out of breath and struggling to keep up with her. Yamako slowed slightly and gave Gohan a look of confidence.

"Not much farther. We can't give up now." Yamako called back before turning back forward.

Gohan nodded and narrowed his eyes in determination as he sped forward. The 2 continued to fly for another few minutes until both of them felt suddenly tingly all over and the whole area was illuminated with a bright light. The 2 shielded their eyes and when they opened them they found themselves on the Grand Kai's planet. Gohan looked around in confusion and quickly glanced at Yamako who looked just as confused as him. Yamako then looked around and noticed King Kai and all the other Kais there as well, along with the Supreme Kai.

"King Kai…wha- … How did we-" Gohan attempted to ask but couldn't finish.

"No time to explain Gohan! Right now you've got to get back to Earth! Youkai has already killed Vegeta and Goku and now he's fighting Pan!" King Kai cut him off.

"WHAT PANNY!"

Gohan threw back his head and gave a cry as he quickly powered up. Gohan was pissed that his father and friend were dead; as much as he tried to deny it Vegeta was his friend and no 1 messes with his family or friends and lives to tell about it. Gohan was also upset that now Youkai was threatening to kill his beloved daughter. His tail automatically unwrapped and he clenched his fists tightly as his body shook with power. His black hair grew down to his shoulders and red fur spread over his enlarged muscles as his shirt mysteriously vanished. He grew fangs and his hair spiked into his Super Saiyan transformation. He stopped screaming and lowered his head. He slowly opened his eyes and they were blank. But soon his pupils reappeared and his eyes became outlined in red. Everyone gasped at the sight before them and began to cringe at Gohan's new power. Yamako watched in slight shock and amazement with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. She was upset over Goku and Vegeta's deaths but knew that they would be brought back as soon as she restored Earth's Dragon Balls. Yamako smirked at her grandfather's strength.

_Whoa! Way to go Grandpa Gohan. I knew if anyone could master level 4 without moonlight it'd be you._

Gohan gave a small growl and raised 2 fingers to his forehead as he focused on King Yahma's energy signal. Yamako's smirk dropped and was replaced by a look of surprise and confusion.

_Huh? Instant Transmission. No way!_ Yamako thought as she studied Gohan closely.

Gohan's eyes narrowed in concentration as he locked onto King Yahma's energy signal and he began to fade. Yamako gasped and quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder just before he disappeared. They reappeared at the Earth's check-in station and Gohan quickly focused on his daughter's energy signal. Once he had located it he concentrated on it and almost immediately they disappeared again. The other's simply looked on wide-eyed in shock at what had just happened. They all looked at each other and a smile broke out onto their faces simultaneously.

SCENE CHANGE

Vegeta and Goku stood next to each other in the line in front of King Yahma's desk awaiting judgment. Vegeta had his arms crossed over his chest and his usual scowl plastered on his face as he listened with annoyance to Goku rambling on about how cool it would be to see King Kai again and all the warriors of the Other World. On the inside, however, Vegeta was regretting never telling Bulma his feelings sooner or the fact that he didn't get to finish his sentence before he died. He vowed that if given another chance he would finish his statement no matter what. Suddenly Vegeta's train of thought was cut off and he looked around in utter shock. Goku also stopped talking and looked around for the source of the energy he had just felt. But just as quickly as the energy had appeared it disappeared again and the 2 pureblooded Saiyan warriors were left dumbstruck at what they had just felt.

_It can't be…_ Goku and Vegeta both thought.

They glanced at each other both wearing identical expressions on their faces. Both doubted their sanity over the energy they had just felt. There was no way they could've just sensed the energy they thought they did. It was impossible.

"Gohan…" both said simultaneously.

In a matter of seconds a huge grin broke out on Goku's face replacing his shocked expression. Vegeta's shocked expression also melted away and an actual grin broke out onto his face. Both had sensed the energy and that could only mean 1 thing…Gohan was back and headed for Earth.

* * *

Author's Note: Well it looks like hope has returned. Gohan's headed for Earth and he's able to go level 4 on command. Looks like Youkai is in for it now. He has no idea what kind of hell he has just enraged. Anyways hoped you liked the chapter. Please remember to review! 


	13. Chapter 13: Victorious Reunion

**Authors Note:** Once I got back into a typing mood I was able to get 2 whole chapters done this time. Sorry it took so long. Unfortunately this means it might take longer for my other story to get posted especially considering I just started college so I might not be able to update for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Pan stumbled to her feet and panted heavily. She was having a hard time staying conscious. By now Goten and Kumori had made it over to Trunks but they were still trying to wake him up and Goten was trying to regain enough of his energy in order to help Pan fight. Pan growled and clenched her fists as Youkai snickered slightly.

"Well I must admit that you have proven to be quite bothersome. I will just simply have to show you what I am truly capable of." Youkai stated before he powered up to his max.

Pan gasped at his new power but it died on her lips as she saw 2 figures appear directly behind Youkai. Pan looked on in shock and amazement when she realized exactly whom the 2 figures were.

"Ha ha! Now you see what you are truly up against." Youkai stated cruelly when he saw her astonished face.

Pan had completely forgotten about Youkai upon seeing her father standing just 20 feet in front of her. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lip quivered as she desperately tried to form words. Youkai noticed her glistening eyes and knew that something else besides his power had grabbed the Saiyan's attention. He hesitantly began sensing for other power levels only to discover 2 directly behind him. 1 wasn't much higher than a foot-soldier's though greatly suppressed; the other however, was unbelievable. It was higher than anything he had ever felt before. A power like that wasn't possible. He hoped that he was simply imagining the 2 power levels but he had a sinking feeling that they were indeed real.

"Da-…Daddy?" Pan asked cautiously.

"Oh no…" Youkai paled as his suspicion was confirmed and he slowly turned around.

Youkai was soon met head on by a large fist making contact with his face. He was sent flying backwards. Gohan looked at him with a look of hate and rage. He lowered his fist and looked over to where Piccolo and Majuub were completing the task of finishing off the last of the soldiers. Piccolo landed and crossed his arms over his chest as Majuub made his way towards Goten, Trunks, and Kumori. His eyes subsequently focused on Goten and Kumori who sat next to Trunks and were staring at him; his gaze then moved over to his daughter. Walking forward he waited patiently for Youkai to dig himself out of the pile of rubble that was before him.

"Dad you're back!" Pan cheered happily.

Gohan looked at her and his expression softened slightly. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hey Panny. Why don't you go over there and take care of Trunks while I handle this guy." Gohan stated firmly, indicating that this was a command not a request.

Pan smiled brightly and nodded before running over to where Goten, Kumori, and Trunks were. Bending down next to Trunks she lifted his head into her lap as Majuub finally joined the group, standing off to right side of them a bit. Pan brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Trunks' face before turning back to watch her father kick Youkai around as though he were nothing but a beach ball.

SCENE CHANGE

Goten and Kumori were just about to jump into the battle in order to help Pan when suddenly Gohan and Yamako appeared right behind Youkai. They both gasped upon seeing them and remained completely frozen from shock. Only Pan's arrival brought them out of their trance and they stepped aside so Pan could look after her mate. Goten sank to 1 knee from the shock of not only seeing his brother again but seeing him in Super Saiyan 4. He had only seen Gohan in that form once before in his life and that was back when the Evil Shenrons attacked. Gohan's power level was so high. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before and it was all more than he could take. Kumori stood slightly behind Pan and Goten, between the 2 and watched in astonishment as the person who had helped train him tossed Youkai around as though he were a rag doll. He looked over at Yamako who was now standing next to Piccolo and smiled. She had been right after all. She had succeeded in bringing Gohan back to them and now all that was left was to wait for Gohan to finish Youkai off once and for all. He turned back to the fight and joined Pan, Goten, and Majuub in enthusiastically cheering for Gohan.

SCENE CHANGE

Piccolo and Majuub had finished off the soldiers and they were heading over to help Pan when suddenly Gohan and Yamako appeared before them. Majuub only paused for a second to look at the pair in shock before deciding to go over by where Goten and Kumori where looking after Trunks. Piccolo, however, stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them for a few moments in shock. He for 1 had believed Gohan dead and gone. Now here he was right in front of him. It was then that he concluded that this is why Yamako had left 2 years earlier. He smirked and floated down to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. On the inside he was beaming with pride as he witnessed the man he cared for deeply and had once trained battle Youkai with so much power. He also beamed with pride at the girl that he had guided in her mental powers use them so productively and become so powerful with them and her other abilities. It wasn't long before Yamako joined him and he quickly dropped his smirk as well as the look of pride and replaced it with his usual set look. He eyed Yamako out of the corner of his eye as she stood next to him and imitated Vegeta's usual stance. He noticed the slight smirk plastered on her face and knew that she had read his thoughts revealing the pride he held for both Gohan and Yamako.

"So this is what you've been up to for the past 2 years." Piccolo stated emotionlessly as he looked at the fight again.

Yamako smirked slightly and nodded. "But of course…you didn't think I would come back empty handed did you?"

Piccolo smirked and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He then set his sights forward once again as his smirk disappeared.

"I presume you've heard about Goku and Vegeta?" Piccolo asked turning his head ever so slightly towards her.

Yamako nodded slightly, almost unnoticeable. Piccolo turned back forward and lowered his head slightly.

"Sorry Kid." Piccolo said, sympathy and regret hardly apparent in his voice.

To everyone else the emotions wouldn't have been evident. But Yamako knew him better than almost anyone and the small traces of both were painfully obvious to her. Yamako knew both Vegeta and Piccolo better than almost anyone alive. She was able to read their expressions and emotions better than anyone.

A wide smirk broke out on her face. "Don't be…they'll be back soon." Yamako stated as she glanced at him slightly out of the corner of her eye.

Piccolo jerked and turned to look at Yamako with a confused expression written on his face. Yamako smirked even wider and stepped forward heading towards her parents, Kumori, and great-uncle. Piccolo simply watched her go for a few seconds, trying to figure out what she meant before following her. He knew better than to ask what she had meant. She was, after all, Vegeta's granddaughter and questioning her could very easily lead you to your death. Besides her meaning would be made clear soon enough. Yamako was never 1 to hold out on her meanings for very long if she could help it. The 2 soon stood next to the others about the time Trunks was recovering from his fight with Youkai. Trunks was now standing next to Pan embracing her in a tight hug as he and the others watched Gohan fight with Youkai. Yamako and Piccolo both stopped and joined them; turning towards the fight taking place between the most powerful Saiyan in the universe and the most powerful and ruthless tyrant to ever threaten Earth.

SCENE CHANGE

Trunks stirred in Pan's lap causing Pan to look down at him. Trunks moaned and blearily opened his eyes and looked around. Once his eyes focus he finds himself staring up into the beautiful and worried face of his mate. He smiles slightly and Pan's worry instantly drops from her face. She leans down and hugs Trunks tightly while placing 1 hand on his chest. Trunks grips the hand on his chest lovingly and kisses her forehead. He turns his head slightly to see Goten, Kumori, and Majuub with their eyes set straight ahead on something obviously shocking and unbelievable. He looks back up at Pan curiously.

"Pan…what's going on?"

"He's back Trunks…my dad's back." Pan smiled brightly.

"What Gohan?!" Trunks exclaimed as he propped himself on his elbow and looked in the direction of the fight.

He saw Gohan using Youkai as a punching bag and a huge grin broke out onto his face. He rose to his feet and hugged Pan tightly after he had finished eating the senzu bean half. He soon joined the others in cheering Gohan on to victory.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan punched Youkai in the face and sent him flying. He then appeared in his path and kicked him in the back sending him crashing and skidding across the ground. Gohan rushed forward and attempted to punch him in the stomach but Youkai got to his feet and took off into the air. Gohan's fist made an indent in the ground and he quickly looked up. He growled and disappeared, reappearing right in front of Youkai. Youkai's eyes widened in shock and pain as Gohan's fist was rammed into his stomach. Gohan pulls his fist out of his gut and knees him in the chin. The force sends Youkai into a back flip and Gohan quickly brings his clasped hands down on his stomach, sending him careening to the ground. Youkai lays motionless in a crater as he coughs up blood and moans in pain. Gohan slowly lowers himself to the edge of the crater and looks at Youkai with a sneer planted on his face.

SCENE CHANGE

All of the Z-Fighter's mouths dropped open in shock. They couldn't believe what they were sensing. They all knew whose energy it was they felt but it was way too high and they all thought he was gone forever. Jason and Kenneth leapt out of Marron's arms and danced around in happiness. Kely smiled and hugged her father tighter. Krillin and 18 walked over and hugged Marron. Yamcha grinned and looked at Cherry happily. Emma looked at Majuub who was jumping up and down in joy. Bra and Bulma managed weak smiles for Videl but were still too traumatized by Vegeta's death to really be happy about Gohan's return. Jese and Chichi were still asleep in 2 of the many bedrooms in the Capsule Corp. complex. Videl's eyes welled up with tears and she sank onto the couch.

"Gohan…"

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan stood unmoving as he looked down at Youkai who struggled to get to his feet. Gohan gave a small half growl as he turned away and walked towards the others who were approaching him. Gohan changed back to normal just as the others came up to him. Piccolo and Yamako hung back with their arms crossed firmly over their chests and 2 small smirks plastered on their faces. Pan laughed as she leaped into her father's arms and cried into his chest. Gohan smiled and hugged her back. Trunks watched happily as his mate's every single joyful thought flowed into his mind through their bond. Majuub grinned from behind Goten and Kumori and gave Gohan a weak 'thumbs up'. Goten smiled and looked at Kumori who was supporting him. Kumori looked back at Goten and smiled before looking at Yamako. Yamako gave a small unnoticeable nod but made no other movement. Pan finally released herself from her father's grasp and returned to Trunks' side. Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder and lovingly gripped the hand that she had placed on his chest. Goten pulled away from Kumori and shook hands with his brother. Gohan smiled at them and then observed the changes that they had gone through in the last 2 and a half years. For the most part they hadn't changed other than their power levels going up. But then again since they aged like Saiyans they wouldn't even begin to show age for at least another decade.

"It's great to see you again Gohan." Trunks smiled.

Gohan smiled back at him and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo gave a small smile and nodded.

"So is Youkai finished Dad?" Pan whispered sadly.

"Well…no. You see I know it might sound cruel but I thought he should suffer for a little while."

Gohan turned back around and walked over to the crater that Youkai lay in. Pan and the others followed. Yamako held back for a moment before unfolding her arms and followed at a casual pace. When they got there they found Youkai barely clinging to life and consciousness. Youkai managed a small laugh as he coughed up some more blood.

"So…have you finally decided to kill me? Or are you going to show mercy?" Youkai chocked out.

Pan sneered. "Did you show any mercy when you killed my grandfather?" Pan snarled.

"Or my father?" Trunks added.

Goten, Kumori, and Majuub sneered down at him and bared their teeth at him. The 5 then got into a circle and put their hands forward. Giving a yell they all gathered their energy into their palms and released it. Youkai attempted to cry out in pain but before a syllable could leave his lips he was being incinerated and was passing over into the Other World. After a few moments the 5 finally stopped their energy blasts and backed away. They turned around only to see that Gohan had already left. Yamako explained that he used Instant Transmission to teleport to Capsule Corp. in order to see Videl. After this they began to interrogate Yamako on where Gohan had been for the past 2 and a half years. Yamako told them exactly where he had been and how she was able to bring him back. Once she had finished explaining Piccolo quickly flew off to find Dende, Mr. Popo, and Korin in order to see if they were all right. Pan and the others, with the exception of Yamako, waved until he was out of sight. Majuub left soon a few minutes later to make sure and stray or deflected blasts from the battle hadn't caused too much damage or killed any more innocent people before heading to his village home to prevent his family from worrying about him too much.

"Well I guess we'd better go home and tell everyone about Dad and Goku. That is…if they don't already know." Trunks sighed sorrowfully.

Pan and Goten both lowered their heads somewhat as tears crept into Pan's eyes. Kumori glanced at Yamako who was smirking slightly.

"Well…don't tell them just yet. They're not gone." Yamako stated.

Everyone but Kumori whirled around and looked at her with confusion. Yamako's smirk merely widened and she gave Kumori an unnoticeable nod. Kumori nodded and slowly backed away before turning and taking off into the sky. Trunks and Pan glanced at each other in bewilderment. They both turned back to Yamako each with 1 eyebrow quirked.

"What are you talking about Yamako…?" Pan asked while giving her daughter a curious look.

Yamako gave a small smug smirk and crossed her arms over her chest confidently.

"You'll see soon enough…" Yamako stated as her smirk grew into an almost evil looking grin. "See you in a week. Later!" Yamako stated as she unfolded her arms, turned, and walked away giving a casual wave with her hand, making a peace sign but with her index and middle fingers together as she turned.

Everyone stood dumbstruck for a moment and Trunks and Pan glanced at each other before turning back to look at Yamako.

"But Yamako what are you…" Trunks trailed as Yamako blasted into Super Saiyan and rocketed off into the air.

Trunks, Pan, and Goten watched her go before turning and looking at each other. They looked for Kumori but noticed that he wasn't there so, unfortunately, they couldn't ask him about it till later.

::_What was that all about…?_:: Pan asked Trunks.

::_I don't know… But that's 2 things I want to find out about._:: Trunks responded.

::_2? …What's the other thing you want to find out about?_:: Pan asked with a raised eyebrow.

::_I want to find out when you went level 3 and why you didn't tell me about it._:: Trunks said, discreetly giving her an expecting look.

Pan smiled sheepishly and blushed a little. ::_Well…ah…I know it'll probably sound stupid but I didn't want to run the risk of you telling Vegeta or Grandpa by mistake._::

::_Why didn't you want my dad or Goku to know?_::

::_Because…then they would have dragged me into the Hologram Room to train with them and I wanted to train with you._::

Trunks smiled kindly at her and laughed a little. ::_Oh Panny you know you don't ever have to worry about me telling them anything you don't want me to tell them. All you have to do is tell me so._:: Trunks said lovingly as he hugged her gently.

Pan smiled and hugged him tightly in return as her eyes drifted shut slowly. She sighed in bliss and contentment. Goten looked at them strangely but remained silent.

::_I know…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?_:: Pan asked as she snuggled into his chest.

Trunks smiled warmly at her and buried his nose in her hair. Trunks breathed her lilac scent in deeply.

::_You're my mate. Of course I forgive you. Just promise me 1 thing…_::

::_Anything…_::

::_Promise me that there won't be any more secrets between us ok?_::

::_Promise. No secrets._::

::_I love you Pan._::

::_I love you too Trunks._::

The 2 kissed passionately and Goten turned away to give them a little privacy. After a minute Trunks and Pan separated and Goten turned back around to face them. Goten knew that the 2 had just had a mental conversation and wasn't going to pry. The conversation was probably personal and possibly intimate and he DID NOT want to get into that aspect of their relationship. After all this was his best friend and NIECE'S love life he was talking about. Besides if it was something they cared to share with everyone they would when they saw fit. Shrugging to himself he looked to Trunks and Pan expectantly. Trunks and Pan caught the hint and nodded to each other. The 3 blasted off into the sky heading for Capsule Corp.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan had powered down completely when he saw that his daughter and the others were going to be able to handle things and he quickly placed 2 fingers on his forehead and focused on his mate's energy signal. Locating it almost instantly he disappeared and in seconds he was standing outside Capsule Corp. No sooner had he lowered his hand than the door burst open and Videl appeared with teary eyes. Gohan smiled brightly at her and opened his arms. Videl put a hand over her mouth in shock as tears streamed down her face. After about a second she lowered her hand as a huge smile spread across her face.

"GOHAN!" she yelled as she literally flew into his arms.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him desperately, crying into his shoulder. Gohan's own tears soon sprang to his eyes and buried his face in her hair as he stroked her head.

"Videl…I've…missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too."

By now the entire Z-Gang had shown up at the door but none spoke a word as they watched the reunion between the 2 mates. Krillin had tears in his eyes as he saw his young friend standing before him. Jason and Kenneth were practically begging to go greet their uncle but a firm look from their mother held them back. Bulma watched from the distance as tears once again came to her eyes. She felt a wave of jealousy and envy flow over her as she watched the scene. It's not that Bulma wasn't happy for Videl but it was just hard to see her get her mate back when her own had just been killed. Bra noticed her mother's grieved expression and slowly walked over to her. She too was having a hard time watching the scene between Gohan and Videl considering her beloved father was dead. She hugged Bulma and gave her a small understanding smile. At that moment Chichi emerged from inside. She took 1 look at the scene before her and tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't know about Gohan's return like the others so her shock of seeing him was greater then everyone else's. Giving a weak smile she soon found herself running towards him.

"GOHAN!" she wailed as she ran ever closer to him.

Gohan and Videl separated and Gohan looked at his mother. Giving a smile he wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him. After a few minutes she finally released him and the 3 made their way over to the others. They had only gotten half way there when Jason and Kenneth bolted towards them.

"UNCLE GOHAN!" they chorused.

Gohan bent down and opened his arms as they ran into them. He laughed as he stood still holding the 2.

"I'm glad to see you boys too. Have you been good for that brother of mine?"

The 2 nodded furiously and laughed. Gohan set them down and quickly greeted the others with hugs or simple handshakes. Gohan had just entered the house when Jese came barreling down the stairs. She had felt a familiar energy signal and had raced down to investigate. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her grandfather standing there looking at her expectantly. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lower lip quivered as she desperately tried to form words.

"Hey aren't you going to come over here and give me a hug?" Gohan smiled.

"GRANDPA GOHAN!" Jese cried as she bolted into his chest faster than the normal eye could see.

Gohan winced slightly at the impact but quickly laughed. He embraced his granddaughter happily as she sobbed into his chest.

"Whoa…easy there Kiddo. It's ok…I'm not going anywhere."

Jese looked up at him with tear struck eyes and smiled. Gohan smiled back and carried her into the living room as she snuggled into his chest so they could all wait for Pan and the others to arrive. It wasn't long before Pan, Trunks, and Goten walked in and joined them in the living room. Bulma and Bra instantly tackled Trunks and hugged him tightly. Trunks laughed and hugged them back. Goten was in a similar situation with Marron, Jason, and Kenneth all latched onto him. Pan simply walked over and hugged her mother and grandmother before rejoining Trunks' side. Jese smiled and jumped out of her grandfather's arms. She quickly ran over to her parents and leapt into her mother's arms. Pan embraced her tightly and gently snuggled into Trunks' chest as he held her.

"Where's Kumori?" Jese asked after looking around for him.

"Oh he took off somewhere. Probably to take part in whatever Yamako's doing." Trunks answered.

"Yamako's back?" Jese asked excitedly.

"Yeah… You know Trunks, Pan that's some daughter you got there." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah…" Trunks trailed quietly and Pan nodded.

"Where is Yamako anyway?" Yamcha asked.

"We don't know… She took off somewhere. She and Kumori both for some kind of scheme probably."

"Is it possible that they just went off to be together? I mean…aren't they going out?" Krillin asked.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other. "Yeah but…judging by what Yamako said before she left I think that they have some kind of plan going on." Pan said slowly.

"What do you mean by 'what Yamako said before she left'? What did she say?" Gohan asked.

Pan and Trunks gulped slightly. They looked at each other nervously.

::_Should we tell them?_:: Pan asked.

::_No we better not. We don't want to get their hopes up. I don't think Mom, Bra, or your grandmother could take it._:: Trunks replied thoughtfully.

Pan nodded discretely and then gave a strict look to her uncle before he could say anything. Goten nodded nervously and kept his mouth shut. The others simply watched in curiosity as this scene played out in front of them. They would have asked but the look Pan gave Goten told them all that they weren't going to tell them. So they decided to let the subject go and get on with celebrating Gohan's return. But the atmosphere wasn't very pleasant since everyone was upset about the recent losses. But there was nothing they could do except try to deal with it and move on.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So Youkai is dead and Gohan has been reunited with his family. Unfortunately it's a bittersweet reunion as they grieve Goku and Vegeta. But what are Yamako and Kumori up to? You'll just have to see next time. Remember to review! Also I came up with the power levels of everyone for the 1st 2 battles so here's the list.

**Dragon Ball Destiny Power Levels**  
**Battle # 1**

Goku: 6,000,000  
SS: 34,000,000  
SS2: 68,000,000  
SS3: 136,000,000  
SS4: 272,000,000

Vegeta: 6,000,000  
SS: 34,000,000  
SS2: 68,000,000  
SS3: 136,000,000  
SS4: 272,000,000

Gogeta: 12,000,000  
SS: 70,000,000  
SS2: 140,000,000  
SS3: 280,000,000  
SS4: 560,000,000

Pan: 6,000,000  
SS: 32,000,000  
SS2: 64,000,000

Trunks: 5,000,000  
SS: 31,000,000  
SS2: 62,000,000

Goten: 4,000,000  
SS: 30,000,000  
SS2: 60,000,000

Gotenks: 9,000,000  
SS: 64,000,000  
SS2: 128,000,000  
SS3: 256,000,000

Yamako: 5,000,000  
SS: 31,000,000  
SS2: 62,000,000

Jese: 4,000,000  
SS: 15,500,000

Jason: 3,000,000  
SS: 14,500,000

Kenneth: 3,000,000  
SS: 14,000,000

Kely: 3,000,000  
SS: 13,500,000

Kumori: 35,000,000

Bakemono: 535,000,000

**Battle # 2**

Gohan: 20,000,000  
SS: 94,000,000  
SS2: 188,000,000  
SS3: 376,000,000  
SS4: 752,000,000

Goku: 9,000,000  
SS: 43,000,000  
SS2: 86,000,000  
SS3: 172,000,000  
SS4: 344,000,000

Vegeta: 9,000,000  
SS: 43,000,000  
SS2: 86,000,000  
SS3: 172,000,000  
SS4: 344,000,000

Gogeta: 18,000,000  
SS: 90,000,000  
SS2: 180,000,000  
SS3: 360,000,000  
SS4: 720,000,000

Pan: 8,000,000  
SS: 40,000,000  
SS2: 80,000,000  
SS3: 160,000,000

Trunks: 7,000,000  
SS: 39,000,000  
SS2: 78,000,000  
SS3: 156,000,000

Goten: 6,000,000  
SS: 38,000,000  
SS2: 76,000,000  
SS3: 152,000,000

Gotenks: 13,000,000  
SS: 80,000,000  
SS2: 160,000,000  
SS3: 320,000,000

Yamako: 9,000,000  
SS: 43,000,000  
SS2: 86,000,000  
SS3: 172,000,000  
SS4: 344,000,000

Jese: 5,000,000  
SS: 20,000,000  
SS2: 40,000,000

Jason: 5,000,000  
SS: 20,000,000

Kenneth: 4,000,000  
SS: 19,000,000

Kely: 4,000,000  
SS: 18,000,000

Piccolo: 65,000,000

Majuub: 40,000,000

Kumori: 40,000,000

Flint: 40,000,000

Slate: 50,000,000

Rubble: 60,000,000

Bedrock: 70,000,000

Gravel: 100,000,000

Youkai: 600,000,000

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well there's the list of power levels for the 1st 2 battles and I'll post the others after 2 more battles are finished. Hoped you liked the chapter. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14: A New Dragon

Authors Note: Alright I got another chapter written but I probably won't update this story for at least a month. But it wont be much longer than that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Yamako blasted straight up into the sky and once she was sure she was out of sight of her parents and great-uncle she closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon her body began to glow a very dim blue and her hair swished back and forth from an unseen wind. After a few seconds her eyes flew open and glowed a bright blue color. She brought her hand forward and soon a small tear opened in front of her. Once it was big enough she quickly flew through it. Within seconds she was at Dagger Cliff and she simply powered down and leaned up against the side of the cliff in order to wait for Kumori to show up.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori blasted off towards his apartment in order to pick up the Model of the Dragon he had borrowed from the Lookout and then he was going to fly to Dagger Cliff in order to meet Yamako. After a few minutes he was well on his way to meet Yamako with the model strapped securely to his back in a backpack. Within half an hour he was slowly floating down to Dagger Cliff. Once he landed he looked around for Yamako.

"Yamako! Hey Yamako!"

"Right here." Yamako stated as she stepped out of the shadows.

Kumori jumped. "Ahhh…don't do that!"

Yamako smirked. "What took you so long?"

Kumori narrowed his eyes and put his fists on his hips angrily. "Well excuse me! Not all of us can open a tear in space and travel anywhere in the universe within seconds you know!"

Yamako's eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped from deep within her throat. Kumori's expression didn't change.

"Shut up! Did you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Kumori said as he pulled off his backpack and set it on the ground.

He got down on 1 knee next to it and opened it up. He quickly reached inside and gently pulled out the model.

"You wouldn't believe all the trouble I went through to get this! Man I think Piccolo and Dende nearly caught me like…100 times! Do you have any idea how scary Piccolo is when he suspects you of something? I mean geez! The last thing I need is an angry Namek out to get me…especially when he's stronger than a Super Saiyan!" Kumori exclaimed as he set the model down and backed away.

"Chill…Piccolo won't do a thing. He may seem intimidating but he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they truly disserved it. Besides…he'll probably thank you once the Dragon Balls are restored." Yamako waved off his concerns.

Kumori sighed and shook his head. But he had to admit Yamako did have a point. As soon as the Dragon Balls were restored they'd be able to wish Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else that was killed by Youkai back to life. Yamako stepped in front of the model and put her hands out, as she got ready to revive the Dragon Balls. Kumori was just a little skeptical about Yamako's ability to bring back the Dragon Balls. She was, after all, a Saiyan and they weren't supposed to be able to do those kinds of things. But then again most Saiyans don't have any sort of mental powers either or are born Super Saiyans. He also wasn't sure if she knew enough Namekian to do this but then again she had used the Dragon Balls on Namek so she must know quite a bit.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Yamako glanced over at him. "Hey relax. This is me we're talking about here. I'm the Princess of the Saiyans I can do anything."

Kumori sighed and raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over his chest as she turned back to the model.

_Man…Pan was right. Yamako really is a Vegeta clone. She's so full of herself sometimes. But then again…she knows her limitations. But still… does she have to be so darn cocky all the time._

Yamako sneered at him out of the corner of her eye and growled softly. Kumori jerked slightly and looked at her curiously.

"I heard that Kumori." Yamako said dangerously.

Kumori looked at her shocked. He paled visibly and gulped.

"Have you forgotten that I can read minds? I heard everything you thought." Yamako stated with less venom than before.

Kumori chuckled nervously and attempted to fade into the background.

"I'll pound you later though. Right now we got more important things to do." Yamako stated as she turned back to the model and smirked widely.

Kumori let out a breath in relief and watched with anticipation as Yamako prepared to restore the Dragon Balls to life. Yamako let out a breath and calmed herself. She was going to have to be relaxed in order for this to work and then everything would come naturally. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. She just stood there for a few minutes and then slowly let her eyes flutter open.

"Lateema kajha lashenron! Porttemala ratemucka! Pockala sucka lasumee atee!" Yamako chanted as her hands began to glow with a golden light.

Soon the Model of the Dragon began to glow brightly and tiny rays danced around it. Then with a huge flash of light shot into the sky and then exploded outwards as though they were fireworks. The explosion resulted in 7 separated beams being shot out in different directions. These 7 beams soared around the planet and reawakened the Dragon Balls. The stones changed back into the magical glowing orbs in a matter of seconds bringing back their powers. Kumori and Yamako stood where they were for a couple of minutes and Kumori saw that the actual model of the dragon had disappeared and all that remained was the empty glass case. Yamako turned to face Kumori and he put the case in a cave until later when he'd take it back to the Lookout.

"Alright it's done." Yamako smirked.

"You sure?"

Yamako scowled. "Of course I am. But check the dragon radar if you don't believe me."

Kumori lifted his wrist and pushed a small white button on the side of his watch. After holding the button for a second or 2 a projection of the dragon radar screen was instantly displayed. Kumori looked it over and then quickly tapped the button again. The screen was then magnified and a small dot appeared on the screen. Kumori gave a small smile and looked up at Yamako who had also activated her dragon radar.

"You did it Yamako! Way to go!"

Yamako smirked and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Naturally."

Kumori sighed and gently shook his head before pushing and holding the button for a couple of seconds. The projection disappeared and Kumori looked at Yamako expectantly. Still retaining a somewhat cocky smirk on her face Yamako also pushed the button on her watch and deactivated the dragon radar before locking eyes with Kumori. She smiled and nodded at Kumori.

"Alright Kumori you know what to do. I got 4 of them you get the other 3. Meet you back here in a few days. Got it?"

Kumori gave her a thumbs-up and Yamako gave a quick nod. Yamako turned around and concentrated. Within seconds the gateway opened and she walked through. It soon closed and Kumori simply stood there watching calmly. Letting out a sigh and he turned and blasted off into the air in order to begin collecting the Dragon Balls.

SCENE CHANGE

A blue gateway opened and Yamako stepped out into the middle of an open field. She looked around and quickly checked her dragon radar. Her eyebrows narrowed in curiosity as she saw the small dot moving along the screen. It was obvious to Yamako that someone already had a Dragon Ball. Knowing that sooner or later she was going to have to take the Dragon Ball away from whoever had it she decided to head towards the Dragon Ball. Yamako walked for a few minutes, her tail twitching then unwrapping so it was trailing behind her, she then looked down at the radar only to find that the dot was moving towards her at a very fast pace. Yamako stopped walking, wrapping her tail back around her waist as she did so and waited for whoever had the Dragon Ball to come to her. Within a few minutes she was surrounded by 6 motorcycles, which began driving around her in a circle. Then the motorcycles drove off a few meters and parked. 6 teens dressed in leather and dunning insanely colored hairstyles dismounted and headed towards her. The leader of the gang wore a gold chain around his neck. Hanging on the chain was the 6 star Dragon Ball. The 6 guys quickly surrounded her and smirked viciously at her. Yamako didn't even bat an eye at them. They continued circling her, each 1 batting a different weapon. The leader held an axe out in front of him. Another swung a long thick chain around while another whacked a large club into his palm. 1 guy had 2 large scythes on each side of his waist and another spun a long metal pole around. 1 of the shorter guys smirked and reached into his back pocket pulling out a pair of studded gloves. The teen next to him appeared to be his twin and he swung around a pair of nun-chucks. The 6 all stopped circling and held their weapons at the ready and snickered evilly at Yamako. The leader stepped forward, looking up and down Yamako's body, admiring her curves despite the fact that they were covered up by baggy clothes. Yamako sneered and let out a small growl while resisting the urge to blast the creep into the next dimension.

"Hey there Babe. What's a gem like you doing out here all alone?" he stated as he flicked his tongue over his teeth.

Yamako snarled under her breath and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let these…pathetic, low-down, irritating weaklings get to her. She was better than that and they weren't worth the aggravation, just a severe pounding. Taking a breath she calmed herself and simply crossed her arms over her chest, completely ignoring the guy.

"Why don't you come and ride with me? We'll have a blast I promise!"

Yamako looked at him out of the corner of her eye for a second and then snorted. "Dream on Loser!"

The leader jerked and straightened in shock. Nobody had ever dared speak to him like that. At least not directly to his face. He growled and narrowed his eyes dangerously motioning for the rest of his gang to get ready to strike.

"Why you- GET HER!"

The guy with the chain released it as though it were a lasso and sent it sailing towards the left side of her head. Yamako didn't even look at it but simply unfolded her arms and caught it in left fist at the last second. She didn't move for a few seconds as everyone gasped and let out shocked cries at what she had just done. Then, giving no warning, Yamako yanked hard on the chain, pulling the teen off his feet. As he fell forward Yamako released her hold of the chain and rammed her elbow back hard into his face. She hit him squarely on the nose and he fell backwards onto the ground unconscious. The others gaped at this for a moment before springing into the attack again. 1 came at her from behind, aiming his studded fists for the back of her neck. Yamako reacted by dropping to the ground and sweeping her left foot underneath him. He plummeted to the ground and struck his head on a rock causing him to slip into unconsciousness. Yamako quickly spun around to her feet and punched forward with her right fist, connecting squarely with the jaw of the teen who was going to stab her with the scythe. The teen with the nun-chucks tried to sneak up on her but Yamako was much faster and simply elbowed him in the gut with her right arm. The leader came at her from the front and she used her left fist to uppercut him and send him crashing to the ground. Yamako then kicked with her right foot to her side and struck the teen with the metal pole right in the stomach. She slowly lowered her foot to the ground and looked at the circle of unconscious bodies around her. She gently brushed a few strands of hair behind her right ear; the strands falling right back into place instantly, and sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_Puny humans!_ she thought in disgust.

Rolling her eyes she unfolded her arms and walked over to the leader. She bent down next to him and grabbed onto the Dragon Ball. Giving a small tug she ripped it off the chain with little effort and stood back up. She looked at the Dragon Ball and smirked.

_1 down. Only 3 to go._ Yamako thought as she placed the Dragon Ball into her backpack.

Yamako quickly activated the dragon radar and checked to see where the next Dragon Ball was. According to radar it appeared to be somewhere in the east 7-62 area. Nodding she deactivated the radar and concentrated. Her eyes closed for a minute then shot open blazing blue as they did so. She waved her hand in front of her and opened a tear. Yamako lowered her hand and smirked, casually walking through. The tear quickly sealed behind her once she disappeared into the void of the gateway.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori blasted through the air glancing every once and a while at the dragon radar to check how close he was. After a while it appeared as though he was right on top of it. He looked down and noticed that he was right above a thick forest. He slowly floated to the ground and walked around a little in order to get to the exact location. He stopped under a huge tree when it showed that the Dragon Ball was right on top of him. He looked around and then glanced upwards, noticing a large bird's nest. Levitating up to it he looked inside and found the 3 star Dragon Ball. Smiling he gently reached forward and grabbed it, making sure not to disturb the eggs located there. After safely removing it from the nest he placed it in his backpack.

_Only 2 more._ he thought smiling.

Kumori quickly glanced at the dragon radar and began heading in the direction it indicated for the location of another Dragon Ball.

* * *

Author's Note: So Yamako has created a new set of Dragon Balls and she and Kumori have already started gathering them. Where will they find the other 5? The answer next chapter. Remember to review! 


	15. Chapter 15: Dragon Ball Hunt

Authors Note: Alright I got another 2 chapters written but I probably won't update this story for at least a month after today. Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Yamako emerged from the gateway and looked out at her surroundings. She was standing on a beach in front of a beautiful ocean. Looking quickly at the radar she took off into the sky. She flew a few feet above the ocean surface for almost 30 minutes before she noticed that she was directly on top of the Dragon Ball. She looked down and realized it must be on the bottom of the ocean floor buried out of sight. Looking over her chooses in her mind she decided that she didn't feel like getting her feet wet so she would just have to use her psychic powers to retrieve the Dragon Ball. Smirking she closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Her hair began to flutter around her and down on the ocean floor the 1 star Dragon Ball glowed a bright blue and dug itself out of the sand bed. Yamako's eyes flew open and glowed a bright blue. She extended her hand out in front of her above the water and made sure her fingers were slightly curled towards the surface. As she did this a small blue glow emitted around her and soon the Dragon Ball floated off the ground and shot through the water towards the surface. Within a few seconds the Dragon Ball flew into her palm. On reflex Yamako closed her fingers around the Dragon Ball. Yamako brought it to her face and smirked. She then reached behind her and placed it in her backpack.

_2 more._

Yamako smirked even wider as she looked over her shoulder to make sure the Dragon Ball was safe inside her bag. She then whirled her head forward with closed eyes. Her eyes flew open as she faced forward and the gateway opened. Yamako quickly flew through it and disappeared into the void between the 2 locations.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori carefully floated down, landing on top of a large tent and being careful not to get spotted. After landing he checked the radar to make sure he was in the right place. Once he confirmed his location he looked around for the Dragon Ball. In the distance Kumori saw a juggler entertaining a large group of people. Looking closer Kumori noticed that along with 3 small yellow balls the guy was also juggling a Dragon Ball. Letting out a pondering sigh he smirked and disappeared. Flying faster than the normal eye could see he zoomed over to the juggler and snatched the Dragon Ball out of the air before it landed in the juggler's palm. The guy jerked slightly as he almost dropped the other balls and he along with several of the on lookers were suddenly hit by gust of wind from Kumori's passing form. On the top of a nearby tent Kumori reappeared and smirked as he looked at the Dragon Ball. He turned it around in his hand and noticed that it was the 5 star Dragon Ball. Holding it up he smiled smugly as he spun it around on his finger and then whipped his hand out from underneath it, then swung it around and caught it in his hand. He then quickly placed it in his bag and floated off into the air. He heaved a sigh and activated his dragon radar in order to continue his search.

_Only 1 more to go._

Kumori took off into the sky towards a northern city in order to get the Dragon Ball that was located there.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako reappeared on a ridge overlooking a large forest. Yamako looked around behind her and noticed a very large cave. Looking up she saw that it was already close to midnight of her 2nd night searching for the Dragon Balls so she quickly checked her radar and walked inside. It was too dark to see anything inside the cave so Yamako lit a small energy blast in her hand and used it as a light. Yamako continued to search the inside of the cave and soon she had walked 2 or 3 miles into the cave. Heaving a sigh Yamako checked the radar again and noticed that she was only a few feet away from it. Glancing around the cavern she saw something in the cavern wall reflect the light of her energy and decided to check it out. Yamako was about to walk over when she heard the sound of breathing. The breathing was too loud to be from a bat or other small creature and there were several of them. Not knowing what kinds of animals were over there she decided to find out by lighting up the entire cavern. Allowing her energy ball to dissolve she put her hands to the side of her face and faced the spot where her energy had been reflecting.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Yamako cried as she clamped her eyes shut.

A blinding light illuminated the room and made the cavern as bright as day. Yamako opened her eyes in order to look around. Yamako saw the forms of a group of sleeping T-Rexes. There were 2 adults and about 5 youngsters all sleeping, huddled together on the floor. Yamako saw that the object reflecting her energy was a Dragon Ball stuck in the cavern wall. Yamako was just about to creep over there when suddenly 1 of the adults opened its eyes and looked around. It lifted its head and spotted Yamako. It gave a loud roar and scrambled to its feet as the others around him slowly awoke and did the same. Yamako groaned in annoyance and dropped into a fighting position. The 5 youngsters charged her and attempted to turn her into a meal. Yamako jumped into the air and stomped down on the head of the T-Rex that was trying to bite her. The dinosaur sprawled to the floor from the force of the attack and Yamako ran towards the Dragon Ball, which was located behind the 2 adults. The other 4 youngsters followed her closely with their jaws open in anticipation. Yamako allowed 2 of them to catch up with her on either side and then skidded to her right side under 1 of them. This caused the 1 to fall over and knock the other over. Yamako quickly got to her feet and continued running towards the 2 adults who were now charging towards her. Putting on a burst of speed she ran in between the 2 adults before they knew what was happening. Whirling around Yamako grabbed 1 of their tails and began to spin around. The other skidded to a stop and turned around in order to attack again. Yamako quickly released the dinosaur's tail and sent it flying into the other adult, causing them both to crash into a cave wall. The 2 remaining youngsters attacked her simultaneously from both sides. Yamako reacted quickly and punched 1 across the jaw and kicked the other in the stomach. Both fell to the ground unconscious and while the others were trying to untangle themselves and get up Yamako casually walked over to the Dragon Ball. Yamako gently pried it from the cavern wall and looked it over. It was the 7 star Dragon Ball and Yamako chuckled at the irony of it. She had just dealt with 7 T-Rexes and now she had the 7 star Dragon Ball. Yamako shrugged and placed in her bag before turning and heading for the entrance to the cave. As Yamako left the cavern the Solar Flare faded and she took off running as she heard the dinosaurs pick themselves up and begin to chase after her. Yamako emerged from the cave about 30 minutes later and took off into the night sky. Yamako looked over her shoulder as she heard the 7 T-Rexes roaring loudly at her and smirked triumphantly before disappearing into another gateway.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori gently landed in a small alley between 2 cages and quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure no 1 was watching he stepped out and followed his dragon radar to the location of the last Dragon Ball he was suppose to collect. Slowly and casually walking through the crowd Kumori soon found himself at the polar bear exhibit of the zoo. Once there he looked at the dragon radar and saw that the Dragon Ball was right next to him. Glancing into the exhibit he found a young polar bear bouncing the Dragon Ball in its paws. Groaning in annoyance Kumori took a deep breath and jumped over the fence blocking visitors from the polar bears. Several other zoo visitors gasped as he landed inside the exhibit and headed for the young polar bear cub. The mother polar bear quickly jumped in front of her infant and snarled ferociously at Kumori. Kumori hesitated for a moment then slowly stepped forward as over 100 spectators watched nervously. The polar bear roared and lunged forward, slashing with her gigantic paw. Kumori dodged to his left and then sprang over the polar bear's body. The polar bear swiveled around and attacked again. Kumori jumped backwards and gently smacked the polar bear's face with his palm and sent her skidding a few feet. While she was picking herself up and shaking her head in order to recover her bearings Kumori quickly pried the Dragon Ball away from a very scared and spunky cub. The cub kept trying to slash him across the chest. Managing to dodge all of the cubs swipes Kumori took 2 running leaps and jumped over the fence. After safely landing Kumori took off running in order to avoid questions from curious and shocked people as well as the zookeepers. Once he was in a secluded spot he checked to see what Dragon Ball it was. It turned out to be the 4 star Dragon Ball and Kumori smiled slightly as he remembered the stories he'd heard about Goku believing that this Dragon Ball being his adoptive grandfather, _Gohan_, when he was a kid. Letting out a chuckling sigh he shook his head and placed it in his bag before disappearing and reappearing in the air. Taking a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair he took off towards Dagger Cliff.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako emerged at the same clearing she used to go to with Gohan when she was younger. She looked around her and noticed Drakoe curled up sleeping. Chuckling she walked over to him and patted him on the head and woke him up. Drakoe blinked a few times and yawned loudly. He then smacked his lips a few times and stood, stretching out his stiff muscles. Looking down he saw Yamako and smiled brightly. Yamako smiled back and patted Drakoe's nose. Yamako then looked sternly at him. Drakoe cocked his head in curiosity and waited for Yamako to explain.

"Listen Drake…I need you to comb the forest for a Dragon Ball. The dragon radar can't pinpoint its location with all this growth and it will take too long for me to look by myself, especially if it's being moved."

Drakoe nodded and roared before unfolding his wings and taking off into the air. Drakoe knew what the Dragon Balls looked like because Yamako had sent him a telepathic image of what they looked like. As Drakoe disappeared into the horizon Yamako took off in the opposite direction in search of the Dragon Ball.

Yamako searched for several minutes without any luck. After a while she landed and began to look on foot but the signal on the dragon radar kept moving so she couldn't get a good fix. Yamako let out a sigh of irritation and continued to search. After searching for a good 20 minutes she growled in annoyance and punched the side of a mountain causing it to crumble into a million pieces. She looked at the mountain and realized that she actually shattered several mountains with the force of her punch. There was now a clear trail that stretched as far as the eye could see. She smirked and chuckled slightly realizing that she was going to have to be more careful with her new power. Suddenly she heard the sound of roaring behind her. She looked off into the horizon and noticed Drakoe in the distance heading towards her. Upon closer inspection she noticed another figure flying along side Drakoe. She smiled slightly when she recognized the figure as Icarus. Soon Icarus and Drakoe landed in front of her.

"Hey Icarus. I haven't seen you in a while."

Icarus squawked backed happily. Yamako then turned to Drakoe.

"You have any luck Drake?"

Drakoe roared and nodded motioning towards Icarus. Yamako looked back at the much smaller dragon and Icarus slowly stepped forward. Once Icarus was only a foot or 2 in front of Yamako he extended his hands to her. Yamako looked down at his hands and noticed that he was holding something. She put her hand out under his and Icarus released the object he was holding. Yamako instantly saw that it was the last Dragon Ball. It was the 2 star Dragon Ball. Yamako smiled slightly and looked back at Icarus. Icarus squawked happily as he stepped back next to Drakoe.

"Thanks Icarus. Now I've got to get back to Dagger Cliff and summon the dragon. See you 2 around." Yamako stated as she turned her back to them and closed her eyes.

Yamako began to concentrate and within seconds her eyes flew open and a Gateway leading to Dagger Cliff opened in front of her. Yamako smirked and quickly began walking through. Drakoe and Icarus roared and squawked loudly at her retreating form just before the tear closed behind her. Soon she was standing in front of Dagger Cliff and she simply leaned up against a cliff wall with her arms crossed firmly over her chest and waited for Kumori to arrive with the other Dragon Balls. For 3 days she stood unmoving with her eyes closed as she waited for Kumori to show.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright Kumori and Yamako have collected all of the Dragon Balls and now Yamako just has to wait for Kumori to get back to Dagger Cliff. What will happen when they summon the dragon? Will they be able to wish Goku and Vegeta back to life even though they've died before? The answer next chapter. Remember to review! 


	16. Chapter 16: The Return Of The Saiyans

Authors Note: Hey here's another chapter. I broke my arm in 2 places last week so unfortunately I won't be able to type much until I get this cast off. I managed to type another chapter though. I'll type as much as I can but with only 1 arm I'm not going to be able to do much and that means it might be awhile before I post another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

After a long flight Kumori arrived at Dagger Cliff; tired and out of breath. He looked around for Yamako and noticed her standing motionless against the cliff wall and it appeared as though she was asleep.

"Bout time you showed up." Yamako stated as her position didn't change.

Kumori jumped slightly. "Geez! I thought you were asleep!"

Yamako opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"Anyways…sorry I took so long. I didn't mean to keep your 'Highness' waiting." Kumori stated sarcastically, mocking the fact that she constantly reminded everyone that she was the Saiyan princess.

Yamako glared at him and Kumori smiled sheepishly. He gulped slightly as the intensity of Yamako's glare increased. It was now at the point where it would make even Vegeta squirm.

_Note to self. …Remember not to piss off Vegeta's granddaughter. Especially when she's like 10 times more powerful than you._ Kumori thought hesitantly.

Yamako rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. She unfolded her arms and removed the backpack from her back.

"Let's just get this over with so I can go home and start training again. Hopefully Grandpa Vegeta or Grandpa Gohan will be up for a spar." Yamako groaned as she began removing her 4 Dragon Balls from her bag.

Kumori sighed and rolled his eyes but followed Yamako's lead. He began removing the Dragon Balls 1 by 1 from his bag. Once he had removed all 3 Dragon Balls from his bag he placed the empty case in his bag so he could give it to Piccolo before placing the bag on his back and stepping away. Yamako stepped forward and put her hands out over the Dragon Balls as they glowed brightly. Yamako smirked and Kumori looked on in awe, wondering if this would actually work.

"Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth! SHENRON!" Yamako cried as the Dragon Balls glowed even brighter.

The sky began to go black and fierce lightning flashed from unseen storm clouds as the wind whipped Yamako and Kumori's hair about wildly. Soon the glowing form of the Dragon shot out from the Dragon Balls. It soared high into the air and the glow slowly died away to reveal the mystical Dragon towering above them. Kumori gaped at the Dragon. He knew what the old Dragon looked like and he was shocked to see that Yamako's Dragon looked slightly different. It had the same basic shape but its skin was a bright golden color. He assumed that was from the fact that Yamako was a Super Saiyan and not a Namekian. Shenron looked down at them and his eyes glowed bright red for a moment before they dimmed slightly.

"Wow! You did it Yamako! Alright!" Kumori cheered.

Yamako shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Naturally. You're talking to the Princess of all Saiyans here."

Kumori sighed and rolled his eyes. Sometimes Yamako was a little too much like Vegeta for her own good.

"**Choose your words carefully and I will grant any 2 wishes you desire.**" Shenron seemed to roar.

"Shenron I wish for you to restore Satan City, the Lookout, and Korin's Tower to the way they were before Youkai arrived and to restore Yajirobi there, alive!"

"**So be it…**" Shenron growled as his eyes glowed bright red.

Instantly the city, the Lookout, and Korin's Tower were returned to normal as well as Yajirobi being brought back to life and Shenron's eyes dimmed once again. He looked down at Yamako expectantly and Yamako simply stared up at him smirking.

"**It has been done. Now what is your 2nd wish?**"

"I wish for my grandfathers Goku and Vegeta to be brought back to life."

For a moment Shenron didn't do anything and Kumori looked at him hopefully. This was it. The old Dragon Balls were unable to bring back people who had already died before and these Dragon Balls were created from the same model. Their powers were supposed to be linked like the 2 other Dragons' powers had been. If that were the case then Goku and Vegeta would not be able to be brought back. However, Yamako had assured him telepathically that her Dragon Balls would be able to accomplish this. As well as being able to be used more often. Once every 6 months verses once every year. Kumori held his breath and waited anxiously for Shenron's response.

"**Your wish…**" Shenron began hesitantly. "**…shall be granted.**"

Yamako smirked smugly while Kumori smiled excitedly. Yamako turned towards Kumori with an arrogant expression plastered on her face. Kumori sighed slightly. He'd never hear the end of this 1.

_As if she needed another ego boost. I almost wish Shenron couldn't bring Goku and Vegeta back. At least then her pride would be at a manageable level._ Kumori thought dejectedly.

Yamako sneered at him out of the corner of her eye but decided to deal with him later. She'd much rather pay attention to seeing the reactions on Goku and Vegeta's faces when they reappeared. Shenron's eyes began to glow and soon Goku and Vegeta's forms began to materialize in front of her. She smirked as the 2 fully materialized in front of her with shocked expressions on their faces. Shenron bid farewell and disappeared, causing the Dragon Balls to scatter across the globe once again. Goku and Vegeta looked around in complete confusion for a few minutes before focusing on Yamako. The 2 noted Yamako's increased power level, which contained a strange energy signature they couldn't quite place, and the cocky smirk on her face. That smirk usually meant trouble.

"Yamako…how'd we get wished back?" Goku asked frantically.

"Long story." Yamako stated as she rolled her eyes for emphasis before taking a few steps forward.

Kumori followed close behind for a moment then passed her when she stopped. He smiled at Goku and then noticed Vegeta giving his granddaughter an expecting glare. Noticing the look Yamako gave a small simple smile.

"I'll explain later but right now I think Grandpa Gohan and the others will be anxious to see you 2."

Goku and Vegeta's faces brightened at that idea. On top of that the 2 were eager to discover the mystery behind Gohan's location these past 2 years. They had hundreds of questions swarming in their minds but right now were more interested in seeing their families once again. Glancing at each other shortly before Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and placed 2 fingers on his forehead. He then motioned for Kumori to latch on. Kumori calmly walked over and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and waited for Yamako to walk over. Yamako mentally growled. She'd much rather teleport using her technique. That wouldn't require being in close proximity to anyone but she didn't want to reveal her secret to her grandfathers so she grudgingly walked over and allowed Kumori to place his other hand on her shoulder. Goku concentrated on Gohan's power level, astonished to sense the same peculiar energy signal present in his power level as was present in Yamako's power level, and soon disappeared, reappearing at Capsule Corp. a few seconds later.

SCENE CHANGE

Gohan and the other Z-Fighters continued to watch the sky from Capsule Corp. They had seen all the signs of the Dragon being summoned and were searching for any proof to confirm their suspicions. Even Piccolo was present as he had come over to spend more time catching up with Gohan and besides he was just as curious to know about the strange occurrences of the day and the secrets behind Yamako's words. The girls were inside preparing dinner and the children were busy playing with their toys in the Living Room. Suddenly the entire group sensed 2 power levels, accompanied by Yamako and Kumori's, beginning to appear right in front of them. The power levels were familiar and soon Goku, Vegeta, Yamako, and Kumori appeared before them. They all gasped and their jaws dropped in astonishment at the sight before them. Goku let go of Vegeta's shoulder and the Saiyan prince moved a few steps away. Kumori let go of both Goku and Yamako and stepped back in order to allow the others to greet the 2 purebloods and give Yamako her precious space. Yamako walked away from the group and waited for the stampede to occur. She knew how overly dramatic some of her family members could be. She looked at the shocked faces of all the Z-Fighters and then to Vegeta, a little surprised to see him have a genuinely happy, though somewhat distressed, look on his face. Although she knew that Vegeta wasn't as emotionless or cruel as he sometimes appeared to be he rarely showed that part of himself to anyone besides Bulma and occasionally his daughter and granddaughters. She rolled her eyes. Vegeta really was starting to get soft. She glanced back to the others wondering how long they were going to just stare at the 2 of them. Just as she predicted once the reality set in the whole entire gang charged over and started hugging Goku (they knew better than to hug Vegeta). Gohan, Goten, and Pan were the 1st ones to latch onto Goku and the others soon followed, with the exception of Piccolo. Yamako rolled her eyes. Her family could act so weak sometimes.

"Hiya guys! I'm glad to see you all too." Goku laughed.

The others simply laughed as tears of joy streamed down Gohan and Goten's faces. Just then the door opened and Chichi stood there with an astonished look on her face. Videl, Bulma, and Bra were there a second later. Bulma's eyes widened when she saw Vegeta standing there staring at her with a small smile on his face. Bra and Videl both gasped when they saw Vegeta and Goku standing there. They were snapped out of their shock when Chichi and Bulma sprang forward.

"GOKU!"

"VEGETA!"

The 2 women were in front of their husbands in no time and they launched themselves into their husbands' arms. Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist and cried happily into his chest. Goku soothed her and hugged her tightly in return. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and was quite surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist in return. She laughed and cried into his shoulder all at once.

::_I love you Bulma._:: Vegeta said suddenly.

Bulma was a little shocked that he actually said those words but was too happy about his return to show her shock. A grin broke out across her face and her grip tightened slightly but not to the point where it was uncomfortable for Vegeta.

::_I know… I love you too._::

Bra quickly ran over and hugged Vegeta as well while Videl ran up and hugged Gohan instead. Gohan smiled down at her and watched his parents happily. Trunks and Pan moved closer to each other and hugged while watching the 2 couples greet each other before Pan walked over to hug her parents. It wasn't long before the children ran out and joined the adults in hugging and greeting Goku and Vegeta.

"GRANDPA GOKU!" Jason and Kenneth chorused as they latched themselves onto Goku's legs happily.

"GRANDPA GOKU!" Jese cried as she leapt into his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"GRANDPA VEGETA!" Kely shouted as she flew into Vegeta's chest.

Vegeta gave a small smile and held his granddaughter in his arm while Bulma and Bra remained latched to his neck and shoulder. Goku laughed at his grandchildren's behavior and hugged them tightly while Chichi circled her arm around his and leaned against his shoulder. Jese snuggled into his chest for a few minutes before lifting her head and looking at Vegeta. Jese smiled brightly and began to loosen herself from her great-grandfather's grip.

"GRANDPA VEGETA!" she exclaimed as she leapt from Goku's arms into Vegeta's arms.

Vegeta smiled at her slightly and held her close. Jese and Kely both laughed happily into his chest. Yamako watched the scene and then rolled her eyes. Turning towards the building slightly she looked back at Vegeta for a moment.

"I'll be in the Gravity Chamber training Grandpa Vegeta." Yamako said as she walked off towards the compound.

Yamako passed Trunks and he looked at her sternly. She didn't even pretend to notice him but simply kept walking.

"Yamako…" Trunks stated quietly.

"What Dad?" Yamako asked harshly as she turned her head to look at him.

Trunks looked at her for a moment and then turned down his gaze. He sighed regretfully.

"Nothing…"

Yamako continued to look at him for a second more before turning back around and begin walking for the building again. The scowl that seemed to always be present on both her and Vegeta's faces never changing the entire time. Trunks watched her go as Pan walked up and joined him. Trunks sighed again.

"She'll never change…"

Pan nodded her head in agreement as she leaned against Trunks' chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Yamako walked into the building and sneered slightly after picking up the slight feeling of disgrace from her parents' minds. They would rather she act like some sniveling weakling than the warrior that was in her blood. She didn't care what her parents or anyone thought. As long as she was a Saiyan princess she would continue to act as such. She pressed a black button on her watch, which changed her clothes into her training clothes (it resembled Vegito's outfit but with a red under shirt and belt and the orange bandana tied securely around her head) and walked out of the building towards the Gravity Chamber. She went inside, sealed the door, and went over to the control panel. For a second she pondered at what level to set the gravity at. She decided to see just how much she could handle with her new powers so she set it to 2000 times the planet's normal gravity. The gravity activated and her body was instantly pulled towards the ground with the intense gravity. Growling she powered up to level 3 and pulled herself upright. She let out a breath once her body had gotten used to the extra strain. Yamako mentally smirked at how well she was able to withstand this kind of gravity. She then noticed how high her power level had gone in order for her to tolerate this gravity and was glad that the Gravity Chamber was shielded. Whoever was inside was shielded from having their power levels read and couldn't read anyone else's power levels. It didn't matter to her though. She was able to sense everyone's brainwave patterns and was able to keep track of them at all times. Almost like detecting their power levels but sensing their brainwaves instead. She learned how to do this years ago when she 1st learned how to read and control minds. It proved very useful when she wanted to hide the fact that she could withstand such a high level of gravity. Along with keeping her parents and family members from freaking out about the gravity. Yamako smirked and began punching and kicking at an invisible opponent. At 1st very slowly then gradually with more speed as her body adjusted.

SCENE CHANGE

Kumori watched as Vegeta and Goku were almost literally attacked by their families and smiled. Yamako had really made her family happy for a change. Normally Yamako was content with her family being in 1 piece and just leaving her alone. Yamako usually just looked out for herself, at least that's the mask she displayed in public. However, this time she couldn't deny that part of the reason she had used the Dragon Balls to bring Goku and Vegeta back was so her family would be happy. She might try to give the excuse that without Vegeta around she wouldn't have a descent-training partner but everyone would know that wasn't the true reason. Kumori then saw Yamako's exit and her confrontation with Trunks and sighed.

_Maybe_ _not… Perhaps she really did just bring them back for their fighting abilities._ Kumori thought before shaking that thought out of his head quickly.

After a few more minutes and a lot of 'welcome back's from everyone. Gohan finally decided to find out some things that had been plaguing the back of his mind since Yamako and the others appeared there moments ago.

"Kumori how did you and Yamako wish Dad and Vegeta back? The Dragon Balls disappeared. Trust me I know!"

At that moment everyone turned to stare at Kumori expectantly. Kumori gulped and planted a small sheepish grin on his face as he desperately searched his brain for a possible explanation.

_Oh man! What now? What in the world am I supposed to tell them?_ Kumori thought panicking slightly.

::_The truth…_:: Yamako's voice echoed in his brain.

Kumori nearly jumped in surprise. Yamako rarely communicated with him telepathically while he was in front of everyone. In fact the only time she did communicate with him in that manner at all was when she was telling him that she was coming over to train or that she wanted him to get something. Otherwise they communicated face to face. Kumori was also surprised to realize that she was still listening in on his thoughts. She must have suspected Gohan of asking him this sooner or later because normally she only listened to his thoughts when she suspected him of making a comment about her.

::_The truth? Are you sure Yamako?_::

::_Of course I'm sure! Just leave out any parts about my secret got it! Other than that go ahead._:: Kumori could practically hear her sneer with that last remark.

::_Ok if you say so. And would you quit talking to me like that in front of Gohan and the others! They're going to think we've bonded or something._:: Kumori mentally screamed back.

Yamako smirked although Kumori couldn't see. ::_Relax it's not like you've got bonding marks or something._::

Kumori considered this and nodded mentally. ::_I guess you're right. Love you._::

Yamako smiled slightly. ::_Yeah you too._:: Yamako's face then hardened slightly. ::_Now just focus on keeping my powers a secret. I've worked too hard hiding my powers to let you throw it all away now._::

Kumori would've retaliated but Yamako closed the link between their minds and continued her training. So he simply rolled his eyes and looked back at the others. Gohan stared at him sternly and Vegeta looked like he was about ready to kill someone. Kumori visibly cringed. Having the strongest, and 1 of the 2nd strongest beings in the entire universe pissed at him wasn't exactly what he wanted. Especially when they were the grandfathers of his girlfriend. Kumori sighed and threw Piccolo a look that told him not to say anything. Piccolo nodded discreetly. Obviously Yamako had just been communicating with him telepathically and that she wanted him to keep certain things a secret.

"Alright Kumori spill. I know you know how Yamako did it so don't even try to deny it." Gohan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest threateningly.

Kumori sighed there was no avoiding the subject. He had to tell Gohan and the others now or he'd be dead-meat. He let out a breath and searched for the right words.

"Alright Gohan I'll tell you…but 1st…Piccolo…" Kumori said turning to look at him.

Piccolo looked at Kumori a little shocked that he needed to address him about something but still listened intently. Kumori took off his backpack and set it on the ground before pulling out the empty case. He carried it over to Piccolo and handed it to him.

"I kinda barrowed this… Sorry, but Yamako needed it to create a new set of Dragon Balls…"

A large murmur spread throughout everyone there and they all glanced at 1 another before turning to look at Kumori confused, even Piccolo was looking for an explanation.

"Yamako wished for the ability using the Dragon Balls from New Namek just before they were destroyed."

Gohan and the others nodded in recognition but were still wondering how she had gotten to New Namek. Kumori however, looked at them regrettably and they knew that he wasn't going to tell them anymore.

"Well now that that's cleared up what do you say we go in and really celebrate beating Youkai and having Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta back?" Bulma purposed excitedly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and began going inside and soon the entire complex was filled with music and fun.

* * *

Author's Note: So Goku and Vegeta are back and everyone is happy to see them. Yamako's gentler side of her personality is starting to show through with Kumori. Yamako really does care about him she is just so protective of her emotions and how potentially dangerous they can be. Hopefully Kumori will be able to get Yamako to let down more of her defenses. Find out in the next chapter. Remember to review! 


	17. Chapter 17: Celebration

Authors Note: Hey here's another chapter. I'm finally out of my cast but I still have a limited range of motion so I can't type as much as I'd like but I did manage to get another chapter written. It's slightly shorter than the last few have been but hopefully the next 1 will be a little longer. I'll be able to type better once I fully recover. Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

Yamako sensed the others moving into the building and her grandmother heading for the control room just outside the Gravity Chamber, which was linked to the Gravity Chamber's main computer. The gravity could be monitored and controlled from there with the correct command codes so she quickly moved to the control panel and turned down the gravity to 600. Within seconds after moving away and continuing to punch and kick at the air the video monitor popped up in front of her. Bulma came on a second later and Yamako didn't even slow down or look at her.

"Yamako get out here and join the celebration!" Bulma ordered excitedly.

Yamako rolled her eyes defiantly and continued training. Bulma frowned at her and waited a few more seconds for her to respond.

"I mean it Young-Lady!"

"Must I?" Yamako asked, as she didn't miss a single motion of her exercises.

Suddenly Chichi popped up on the screen next to Bulma. She had been listening the whole time and was extremely pissed. Of course Yamako had known she was listening and still didn't care.

"YAMAKO HASUKI BRIEFS YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Chichi screamed as both she and Bulma glared at Yamako.

Yamako growled fiercely at them and took a step towards the monitor. Bulma and Chichi jumped back slightly but didn't back down. Yamako's growl grew into a snarl before she moved to the control panel and shut down the gravity. If they weren't her family she would have blasted them to the next dimension right there. Even then the only reason she was even doing what they wanted was because she didn't want them to send Gohan in there to drag her out. She was strong but she had yet to find anyone in the universe who could beat him. Seeing that Yamako was turning off the gravity and preparing to come out Chichi and Bulma turned off the monitor and left the room in order to join the party. Yamako left the Gravity Chamber and quickly pushed the black button on her watch once again. This caused her training clothes to disappear and change into the clothes she had been wearing when she started the day, her everyday clothes. She walked into the building and into the Living Room where everyone was talking, dancing or, in the case of Vegeta and Piccolo, watching the others with set looks. Yamako leaned up against the frame of the entryway into the room and closed her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and gently crossed her feet. Yamako closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to travel away from her surroundings into a world of darkness and red colored walls that were all around her. Her mind left her body, creating an almost physical form for itself, and entered a new plane of reality. In this plane her clothes were that of her battle clothes and her sword was strapped securely to her back. Once there a dozen warriors rose up from the shadows and surrounded her. They all attacked at once and Yamako defended and counter-attacked them all with proficiency and skill. She spun around and slashed them with her sword and combated them courageously with her various physical attacks. However, for every enemy she seemingly destroyed a new 1 would arise. After about an hour of this she distantly heard her father's voice calling her. She sighed and stood up straight. With a wave of her hand the shadow warriors disappeared into the darkness and she closed her eyes. The world around her began to spin slightly and fade away. She was soon 1 with her body again inside the Capsule Corp. complex.

"Yamako… YAMAKO!" Trunks nearly shouted for the 15th time trying to get Yamako to respond.

"What Dad?" Yamako asked harshly before slowly opening her eyes to glare at him slightly.

Trunks jerked slightly at the suddenness of her answer and looked at Yamako hesitantly.

"Nothing… Just wanted to make sure you were still alive over there."

Yamako rolled her eyes and groaned loudly. She glared at her father even more harshly than before.

"I didn't even want to take part in this ridiculous party anyways, so do me a favor and…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yamako growled out and snarled for a minute before slowly closing her eyes.

Trunks cringed slightly and sighed. This wasn't the way he wanted his relationship with Yamako to be like. But no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get through to her. Nobody could get through to her. The girl was just too much like Vegeta for her own good and the only ones who could even get close enough to her to even understand her were either extremely solitary and unsocial or they promised her that they wouldn't reveal anything to the others, even at the threat of getting pounded into the ground. Namely, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kumori. Yamako's mind once again moved to this other reality to continue training while the party continued all around her.

Hours passed and just as the party was starting to die down a powerful vision invaded Yamako's mind. She found herself on a battlefield on a strange planet. She looked behind her and saw a strange fox-like alien species and ahead of her a race that appeared similar to humans but possessed wings, claws, and fangs like a bat. Even their eyes appeared to be that of nocturnal creatures. The 2 races were gathered in large armies and were charging each other with her right in the center of it. She tried to power up and fly away but it was no use. She heard the sound of a battle cry and looked to her left, only to see 1 of the bat creatures slashing at her with a small sword. She leaned back and dodged but wasn't quick enough to avoid the creature tripping her. She fell to the ground and looked up as the creature leaped towards the ground with the end of his sword aimed directly for her neck. She grabbed the creature's wrist with both hands and pushed the tip away from her. The creature reinforced his hand with his other 1 and pushed it back towards her. Yamako pushed with all her might but was being overpowered. There was no way someone as weak as this creature could be overpowering her. It wasn't even a match for Krillin or Kumori. But somehow it was more powerful than her. Just as the sword tip was about to pierce her skin 1 of the fox creatures kicked him off of her. She looked up at him as he motioned for her to get up, just before he continued fighting. Yamako rose to her feet and quickly dusted herself off. She looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw the energy from some kind of cannon heading straight for her. As it came closer the light engulfed her and her eyes snapped open as she let out a small gasp of fear and surprise. She panted heavily and sweat poured down her face as she remembered the vision and she felt an overwhelming weakness flow over her. As if she had just taken part in a real ferocious battle or her energy had been drained. Trunks and the others instantly noticed her drained and frightened expression the instant they heard her gasp.

"Yamako are you alright?" Trunks asked frantically as he almost ran to her side.

Yamako caught her breath for a moment before looking at all the concerned faces around her.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Dad I can take care of myself." Yamako stated firmly as she uncrossed her arms and left.

Trunks and the others just stood there regretfully and dumbfounded. Trunks and Pan sighed as everyone decided just to leave Yamako be and return to the party. They could figure out what was going on later when Yamako wasn't so uptight about it. Yamako walked about 2 steps before resting her hand against the wall and leaning her weight on it for support. She panted heavily and the sweat poured down her face. She felt completely drained.

_Those visions again. Why do I keep having them? And what do they mean? I've got to know! …What's happening to me!_ Yamako shouted in her mind and growled.

She angrily made a fist and hit the wall with the hand she was leaning against. She was disgusted with herself when she saw that she hadn't even made a dent in the wall. After a minute or 2 she slowly walked outside towards the Gravity Chamber walking slowly and swaying slightly along the way. She made it to the Gravity Chamber and changed into her training attire. She went inside and walked over to the control panel. She still felt incredibly drained but ignored her fatigue and set the gravity to 2000 times the planet's normal gravity. She wasn't going to be weak. Especially not over some vision. Besides the stronger she got the easier it would be to determine the meaning of the visions. On top of that her training kept her mind from stressing over the vision constantly. After training till midnight Yamako heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Yamako scanned the person's brain waves and identified the person as Vegeta. Moving to the controller she set it down to 800. The door soon opened and an aggravated Vegeta stepped in and looked at her sternly. Yamako stopped her training and slowly stood up straight.

"Brat. …What in the world was that all about earlier!" Vegeta growled impatiently.

Yamako could tell Vegeta was pissed. Even without reading his mind that was apparent. Yamako knew why he was so pissed too. If Vegeta didn't get some answers from her he'd never hear the end of it from Bulma. Not to mention Chichi or the others. Yamako almost felt sorry for him. Almost. However, Yamako had never taken orders from anyone or given answers to questions she didn't feel like answering and she wasn't about to start now. Even if he **was** the 2nd strongest being in the entire universe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Girl!" Vegeta was really getting pissed now. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and you will do as I say!"

He'd been rudely awakened by Bulma in order to figure out what was wrong with Yamako and had no tolerance for Yamako's games. Yamako simply smirked at him with the same exact smirk he gave everyone else.

"And I'm the Princess of all Saiyans and I obey no 1! Not even you Grandpa Vegeta!" Yamako stated snidely as she brushed past him harshly.

Vegeta grabbed her arm roughly and glared at her with bared teeth. Yamako looked at him coldly, just waiting for him to say something or make a move to try and stop her.

"I am the 2nd most powerful being in the entire universe. You **will** respect me Brat!"

"Grandpa Vegeta…you of all people should know that I respect you. But you have taught me all too well what it means to be a Saiyan. A true Saiyan… Especially 1 of royal blood and I am no longer a **child**! The choice of what is revealed about my life shall be left up for me to decide! Now release me before I force you to!"

Vegeta glared at her and gripped her arm tighter. Yamako almost winced because of the force and her fatigue.

"Listen here Girl. You are indeed powerful but compared to me you are nothing. Be confident in your abilities but do not underestimate your opponent or me! Know your place as well as your limitations. For I might not be so generous in the future."

Vegeta released her and Yamako took a few steps forward. She looked at Vegeta and smirked.

"Earth really has made you soft." Yamako stated before disappearing from sight.

Vegeta growled at her last comment but didn't bother going after her. He would simply pay her back in their next training secession. Letting out a small sigh he went back to bed in order to get at least a few hours of sleep before Bulma started berating him for information about Yamako.

Yamako walked down the hall and pondered over the new situation she was in. She already knew that before her family (except Vegeta) would freak whenever she turned the gravity up to 800. Now that she could handle 2000 easily they would be even more freaked. They'd never let her train under that kind of gravity. She would constantly have to be on the lookout for them. Plus with the events of that night her family would be keeping even closer tabs on her for any signs of a repeat performance. She needed to get away. She needed to find her own place to train. Some place where she could train at any level of gravity in peace. Some place not even Vegeta or Piccolo knew about. Maybe even Kumori. Smirking as the idea of the perfect spot to create such a place came to her she rushed up to her room, changing into her battle attire along the way. When she got into her room she grabbed her sword and strapped it to her back and quickly grabbed a capsule. Putting the capsule in her pocket she quickly went down to the lab entrance. It was bolted shut and had more alarm systems than the whole building combined. Smirking Yamako quickly hacked into the defense grid and shut it down. Walking in she went to the cabinet and opened it up. She grabbed 4 or 5 capsules filled with various components and systems for some new inventions and computer counsels. Taking them and her laptop she left and flew to Crystal Falls (a lake with a ridge and a waterfall) about 50 or 60 miles away. She jumped over to a small ledge between the waterfall and the ridge and walked into a cave behind the waterfall. She walked until the cave opened into a huge cavern with no roof. The cavern had a small creek running through it leading out of the cavern through underground holes in each of the cavern walls. The cavern floor was covered with grass; a few wild flower patches were scattered throughout the cavern along with some bushes and trees. The opening leading to another smaller cavern was located at the far right wall. Looking around she nodded her head in satisfaction and began transforming the cavern into her own private very secure and well-concealed training hideout.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa talk about attitude! Yamako really snapped at both Trunks and Vegeta. And apparently Yamako has decided to make her own unique place to train. It should be a very interesting place when it's finished. Will she see fit to tell Kumori where her hideout is or not? Find out all about the spot in the next chapter. Remember to review! 


	18. Chapter 18: Trouble In The HFIL

Authors Note: Hey here's another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I've been busy with my other story and finals are next week and after that is a 3 week break for xmas so I might not be able to update again till I get back next semester. Anyways I should have another chapter finished by then so it'll work out Hope you enjoy this chapter. REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream sequence or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

1 year later

Yamako leaned against the wall of the video arcade and closed her eyes as she tried to drown out the noise of the several kids playing games. Yamako let her mind drift away for a moment as her sister and cousin played the various games in the arcade. Jese was busily playing an air fighter game and Kely watched and cheered her on enthusiastically.

"Alright Jese! Keep it up you're going to break the high-score!" Kely cheered as she jumped up happily.

Just then a big teenager from the other side of the arcade came marching over with his slightly younger brother. He had heard what Kely had said and wasn't going to allow it. His score was currently the high-score and he intended to keep it that way. He came over and roughly shoved Jese away causing her to lose the game.

"What do you think you're doing! That's **my** game Kid! And no toddler is going to beat my score."

"Hey that's not fair! That game's for everybody not just you!" Jese scowled back.

"You want to make something of it Kid?" the teen growled as he stuck his face into Jese's.

Jese and Kely growled slightly at him but didn't do anything. Even though both of them could kick this guy's ass without even trying Gohan and the others had expressed to them both about not using their powers to fight back ordinary people. They weren't supposed to fight unless the planet was at stake or they were training. Knowing this they lowered their heads and took a step back. The teen smirked and his brother grinned and crossed his arms over his chest behind him.

"Thought so… You'd better watch it Kids or you'll get hurt!"

"It's you who had better watch it!" Yamako stated cruelly as she walked over.

Yamako had heard the argument and felt the anger in her sister's mind. But once she saw that her sister and cousin weren't going to do anything about it she came over to investigate. She may not necessarily show affection towards her family but this was a matter of honor. No 1 insults her family and gets away with it.

"Back off and leave my sister and cousin alone!" Yamako growled.

The teen looked at Yamako for a moment. Even though he was about 2 or 3 inches taller than Yamako he was probably about 3 or 4 years younger than her; but since Saiyans age more slowly than humans he thought she was 2 or 3 years younger than him. He thought that even his younger brother (who was about an inch shorter than Yamako) was probably a year older than her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it if I don't? …Little Girl." the teen asked cruelly as he and his brother started laughing.

That was the last straw. It was bad enough that he had dared insult her family but NO ONE called her "little" and got away with it. Growling, Yamako stepped forward and clenched her fists. The teen noticed this and foolishly thought that he could beat her. He smirked at his brother and then punched for Yamako. Yamako easily dodged and returned with a punch of her own. The boy flew across the room and crashed into the wall, creating a dent in it. He slid down the wall and lay there unconscious. His brother looked at him in shock and then back at Yamako in horror. All the kids in the arcade looked at Yamako in shock while Jese and Kely smiled brightly and laughed happily as they looked at Yamako. Yamako lowered her hand and scowled. She glanced at the brother for a second before turning around and heading for the exit.

"Move it Brats…let's go."

Jese and Kely watched as people started to gather around the boy then glanced at Yamako and then back at the people before following Yamako out. Once Yamako saw that they were going to follow she left, leaving them to catch up with her. Yamako walked out of the arcade and into an alley between the arcade and another building. Yamako slowed her pace down and waited for Jese and Kely to catch up with her. Jese and Kely caught up with her and began walking on either side of her, smiling brightly at Yamako.

"Oh wow! That was so cool Yamako! You really-"the 2 girls chorused until they were cut off by Yamako's hands making contact with the back of their heads.

The 2 did a face plant and then gently shook their heads after rising to their hands and knees. They both turned and looked at Yamako in question.

"Ow… What was that for Yamako!" Jese asked as she and Kely stood up.

"For being cowards that's what! Both of you could have taken that guy easily and yet you just let him walk all over you! Both of you are Princesses of the Saiyan race and should have stood up to that pitiful weakling instead of just standing there and letting him get away with dishonoring our family!"

Jese and Kely shrank away from Yamako a little bit. They knew that Yamako wouldn't really hurt them, at least not seriously outside a sparring match, but still she was definitely intimidating.

"But Grandpa Gohan says we shouldn't use our powers to fight back against people…"

"Yeah well you know what…? Grandpa Gohan isn't always right. Not when it comes to the honor of the Saiyan royal family. What would Grandpa Vegeta say if he'd seen you 2 in there?"

Jese and Kely both shrank even more. They lowered their heads slightly and didn't dare look Yamako in the eye.

"But…" Jese started.

"Whatever! I'm outta here. See ya later Brats." Yamako rolled her eyes and waved them off as she took off into the sky.

Jese and Kely watched her go and sighed. Yamako was extremely powerful but was way too absorbed in titles that didn't hold any importance anymore, anywhere; let alone on Earth.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako flew through the air and landed at Crystal Falls. Yamako brushed her hair behind her ear and jumped over to the ledge behind the waterfall. She looked up to the top of the waterfall from underneath and smirked at how well concealed the cave was. It was hidden by a hologram of a rock wall. Walking through it she walked into the cave until she came to the end of the cave. Once there she put her hand on a rock that was jutting out of the cave wall. The rock glowed red and scanned her palm. Once it had identified her, the computer let out quiet sounds that indicated that it was processing the information and was waiting for Yamako's voice command.

"Nepo." Yamako stated her password quietly in ancient Saiyan language. (Translation: "Open.")

The computer beeped quietly for a second before the door slowly started to creep open. Once the door was completely open the force field behind it shutdown and allowed her to enter. The force field severed 2 purposes: it shielded her from being detected by the others and it protected her lair from being destroyed or entered by anyone besides her and Kumori. Yamako walked into the cavern and looked around. The roof of the cavern was now concealed with a similar hologram to the 1 blocking the entrance. The hologram allowed light to seep through but gave the appearance of a solid mountain. However, the hologram also allowed Yamako to look through it and see the sky as well as anyone who might be floating above the mountain. The force field protecting the cavern's roof was specially programmed to allow Yamako and Kumori to pass through it. The frequency of the electric waves making up the force field for the cavern roof was specifically toned to her and Kumori's DNA. This allowed them to pass through the force field as though it weren't even there. Yamako walked in and slowly walked over the small bridge crossing the river, which ran from the far wall down through the middle of the cavern and then curved up slightly towards the far wall as it neared the right end of the cavern to create a sort of isolated island area for the Gravity Chamber. The entrance to the smaller cavern was also gone. The force field also blocked the entrances underwater but didn't hinder the water flow. Yamako quickly went over to the Holo-Gravity Chamber she installed. Changing from her battle clothes into her training clothes (she wears her battle clothes almost all the time unless she is told to wear her regular clothes for a family event) she opened the door and walked in. Yamako had developed a program that allowed her to combine the programming for the Gravity Chamber and the programming for the Hologram Room into 1 system a few years back but had never installed it at Capsule Corp. because that would have required shutting down the Gravity Chamber for a good week in order to add the necessary components and she knew that Vegeta would never stand for that, even if it would give him a better training environment. The operating system was also much more advanced than the 1 at Capsule Corp. because it was voice automated.

"Computer…set gravity to level 3…environment 4…activate battle sequence 2…opponent level 1."

"Initializing…gravity…starting environment 4…battle sequence 2 engaged…setting opponent level 1…" the electronic voice digitally responded.

The controller at the center of chamber glowed and the gravity indicator began to rise until it reached 3000 times the normal gravity. As Yamako felt the strain on her body she quickly jumped into Super Saiyan level 2 immediately after the gravity activated. The walls of the chamber also began to grow dark red and started to fade. Soon Yamako was standing in a desert/open plain landscape with all the sounds and smells that go along with it. A few seconds after the environment was in place 10 figures digitally materialized in front of her and got into fighting positions. The figures had no true identity so their faces were always hidden in shadow. The shape of their bodies was that of a normal fairly well built person and they had no distinguishing features what so ever. Each of the warriors had a power level of about 10 million and together they were a fairly decent match against Yamako in level 2. Yamako smirked and got down into a fighting position. They all attacked at once and Yamako quickly sprung into action. She spun around and simultaneously dodged attacks aimed for her legs as well as her head. She did this by leaping into the air and spinning while aliening her body parallel with the ground. Yamako continued countering and blocking their attacks not quite managing to evade all of them. Yamako trained like this for a few hours before her watch beeped. She stopped and flipped a few feet away before she ordered the computer to freeze the battle program. She brushed some sweat from her forehead and let out a breath. She raised her wrist to her mouth and pressed a small blue button on her watch to activate the communicator.

"Yeah?" Yamako asked aggravated and annoyed.

"Yamako…it's time for the party get over here. Oh…and stop by the Lookout and get Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo too." Bulma's voice answered over the intercom.

Yamako groaned but knew that there was no getting out of it. Even though they didn't know where her lair was she would still be in huge trouble if she didn't go. If she didn't go she would have to face Gohan in front of everyone and get her Saiyan princess ass royally kicked.

"Right…be there in 20." Yamako stated emotionlessly as she cut off the communicator link.

Yamako lowered her wrist and ordered the computer to shut down. The desert landscape faded away and she was once again in the Holo-Gravity Chamber. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes then shot open and her eyes glowed blue. A blue aura emitted around her body as she opened a Universal Space Gateway around herself using Universal Teleportation and she soon vanished. She reappeared at the Lookout in the same room as the 1 Piccolo was meditating in. She looked around and quickly found Piccolo floating in the middle of the room a few feet above the ground in a deep meditation. Smirking Yamako decided that there was enough time for a quick mental spar with Piccolo before she brought them to the party. Lowering to the ground she crossed her legs and arms and closed her eyes. She concentrated, rising into the air slightly, and soon penetrated Piccolo's subconscious. She walked around the blackness until she saw Piccolo battling himself off in the distance. Yamako smirked and stuck her hands in her pockets before walking over to him.

"Don't you get bored battling your double?" Yamako stated with a minuscule amount of humor.

Piccolo stopped battling himself and literally pulled himself together. He looked at Yamako and smirked.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to enter people's minds without their permission?" Piccolo responded with the same sense of humor.

Yamako's smirk broadened. "I'm sure they would have tried if they knew I could enter minds."

Piccolo's smirk also broadened. "So what brings you here?"

Yamako shrugged. "Thought you might want a good spar. Oh…and to get you, Dende, and Mr. Popo for Grandma Bulma's annual party. That can wait though. Right now I want a piece of you."

Yamako lowered into a fighting position and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo shook his head gently and also lowered into a fighting position. The 2 lunged for each other and matched each other blow for blow. After about 10 minutes Yamako distantly heard 2 voices. She concentrated on them until she identified them as King Kai and Dende's voices. She was intercepting a telepathic conversation between the 2. But since she was focusing so much on the conversation she wasn't paying attention to the spar and she was soon expelled from Piccolo's subconscious. Her eyes snapped open and she panted for a second before narrowing her eyes and focusing on the telepathic conversation again. Piccolo woke up and floated down to the ground before standing up. He took a few steps towards Yamako and looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong Yamako? It's not like you to get so distracted during a-"

"Shhh…!" Yamako stated harshly.

Yamako couldn't concentrate as well with Piccolo asking her questions. Piccolo remained silent and looked at her with curiosity. He didn't know what Yamako was so focused on but for her to get so engrossed in it meant that it had to be important. Yamako listened carefully to the entire conversation while Piccolo watched her closely.

::_You must inform them at once! It's a war zone in the HFIL! Garlic Jr. and his lackeys are running wild down there. The Saiyans that are there are doing their best to keep them at bay but they aren't fairing too well!_:: King Kai's panicked voice rang.

::_Of course King Kai I'll inform them immediately! Using Instant Transmission they should be there momentarily. I'll let Piccolo know as well so he can fly down and teleport with the others._:: Dende's voice answered back.

::_Very well. But please hurry! Garlic Jr. must be stopped as soon as possible._::

The link was severed and Yamako walked out of the room and towards Dende. Piccolo watched her go for a second before following her. Piccolo and Yamako were within 50ft of Dende when he turned around and called for Piccolo. When Dende saw that Piccolo and Yamako were already almost there he ran over to meet them.

"What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked upon seeing Dende's distressed look.

"Garlic Jr. is running wild in the HFIL and they need someone to take care of it. …I got it covered. Don't worry about it." Yamako responded smugly as she turned and began to walk away.

Piccolo and Dende looked at each other in shock and then back at her. Piccolo took a step to get her attention.

"Yamako you can't just go and fight Garlic Jr.! He's not like the enemies you've faced in the past…he's immortal. He also has a habit of adapting to a person's fighting style. He's a difficult foe to beat even if you DO know about him!"

"Relax Piccolo. I can handle it." Yamako stated confidently as she stopped and turned around.

Piccolo looked at her skeptically. Yamako sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look Piccolo I know what I'm doing. I know all about Garlic Jr. from you, Grandpa Gohan, Grandpa Goku, and Krillin. I know how to take care of him. All I have to do is get him to open a doorway to the Dead Zone and force him through it."

"It's not that simple Yamako. You also have to keep from getting sucked into the Dead Zone yourself and Garlic Jr. won't open a doorway to the Dead Zone unless he has no other choice. Especially after his last defeat."

"I know that Piccolo but don't forget who you're dealing with. I'm the Princess of all Saiyans and if necessary I can go level 3 to beat him and force him into the Dead Zone."

"But Yamako…" Piccolo and Dende protested.

Before they got any further Yamako had turned her back and closed her eyes. She concentrated and a second later she teleported to the HFIL. When she got there she found the HFIL in chaos. Many of the residents were running or stumbling away from some kind of danger. Yamako's head shot up when she heard the sound of energy blasts. She saw 2 beings fighting in the air. She scanned their power levels and 1 of their energy signals was familiar. She narrowed her eyes and looked at them closer. She then noticed 1 of them was wearing Saiyan armor and had a tail. The armor appeared to be that of a 1st class fighter and the other warrior was identified as 1 of Garlic Jr.'s lackeys from Gohan's memories. Ducking down she leaped into the air and just as the pink-skinned warrior was about to punch the Saiyan Yamako appeared between them and kicked him away. The Saiyan looked at her in shock and she turned her head towards him slightly, looking at him sternly in the eye. The Saiyan looked at her curiously and Yamako quickly turned around and zoomed towards the other warrior. Yamako went Super Saiyan ½ way there and the other Saiyan gasped in shock. He quickly flew away to find King Vegeta and tell him about this mystery Saiyan.

Yamako kneed the pink-skinned warrior in the stomach and then brought both fists down on his back. She then extended her hand and blasted him into oblivion. Yamako knew it would be a minute or so before he was back so she quickly went to intercept him. He appeared within moments and Yamako quickly knocked him out. Yamako then moved on to a yellow-skinned spiky monster that was doing battle with Fausha (1 of Bardock's crew) and flew over to intervene. Flying between them she punched him away and eliminated him. When he came back she knocked him out as well. Fausha saw all of this in complete shock before flying off to ask Bardock about this girl. The 3rd of Garlic Jr.'s lackeys was a small red-skinned muscular warrior that was doing battle with a dark-skinned Saiyan that had very long hair and by the look of his armor appeared to be a 2nd class fighter. Yamako stepped in and promptly killed the small beast before knocking him out and leaving him with the other 2. Yamako then heard a laugh from behind her and slowly turned around. Her eyes were narrowed and she was alert for any attack. She was facing Garlic Jr. who had an evil smile plastered on his face and was snickering evilly at her. Yamako growled at him and bared her teeth.

"Well, well…looks like the new Saiyan on Earth has come to me. So Little Girl I guess it's just you and me. I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong guy to mess with. Prepare to die!" Garlic Jr. laughed loudly.

Yamako bent down and lowered into a fighting position. She growled and gripped her fists tighter at the sound of his stupid laugh.

SCENE CHANGE

The 1st class Saiyan soon arrived at the throne built between 2 cliffs for King Vegeta. The Saiyan got down on 1 knee and bowed before him. After a moment he lifted his head and waited for a sign from King Vegeta to speak. King Vegeta nodded slightly and signaled for the Saiyan to continue. The Saiyan then slowly rose to his feet.

"Your Majesty…a mysterious girl has appeared out of nowhere and went Super Saiyan right before my eyes. She then completely destroyed the enemy with ease that an entire elite team would have difficulty with."

"Are you absolutely sure that this girl is a Saiyan?"

"Yes Sire. I saw her transform with my own eyes. Her transformation was exactly like what the others have said. I think I saw her tail as well." the Saiyan said before the king waved him away and he disappeared into the crowd of Saiyans surrounding the throne.

King Vegeta brushed his hand through his beard and thought for a moment. He then turned to look at Bardock who stood behind his large throne.

"What do you say Bardock? What do you know about this girl? What have you seen?"

"All I know about her is that she possesses far more power than anyone here and she isn't dead. She's from Earth and is the only 1 here who can defeat Garlic Jr. She was called here by King Kai to do just that."

A murmur arose from the Saiyans at the sound that she came from Earth. The Saiyans all looked at each other in confusion while King Vegeta thought about what that meant. As King Vegeta calmed the crowd Fausha moved over towards Bardock.

"If this girl is as powerful as you say Bardock then she should have no difficulty defeating this Garlic Jr. and so I want you, Celera, to watch her actions. When the fight is over I want you to bring her to me immediately and then her identity shall be revealed." King Vegeta said as he pointed to a female Elite Saiyan near the throne at the front of the crowd of Saiyans.

Celera walked out in front of the king and bowed before she ran off;quickly leaping into the air in order to find Yamako.

SCENE CHANGE

Yamako pushed off and zoomed towards Garlic Jr. with immense speed. Yamako aimed a punch for Garlic Jr. and he quickly blocked her attack. He then aimed a kick for Yamako's stomach and Yamako quickly dodged. The 2 traded blows for about ½ an hour until Yamako decided it was time to turn it up a notch. She jumped back and went level 2. Garlic Jr. was surprised by her power increase and momentarily lost his concentration. Yamako took this opportunity to kick him in the face hard. She sent him flying into a tree and quickly flew after him. When she got to him she quickly punched him in the jaw and he countered with a punch to her stomach. Yamako doubled over and barely managed to dodge Garlic Jr.'s kick aimed straight for her head. The 2 continued to trade blows for an hour or so with Yamako continuously gaining an advantage as the battle progressed. Finally Garlic Jr. had had enough and after kicking Yamako away for a moment he opened a small vortex leading to the Dead Zone. The vortex soon grew lager however, and soon had a diameter of 50ft. Garlic Jr. floated in front of the vortex and laughed cruelly as plants and rocks started to get sucked into the vortex. Yamako stood on the ground and struggled to remain there and not get sucked in. She gritted her teeth and focused all her energy on remaining on the ground. Upon seeing her struggle Garlic Jr. laughed even harder.

"You don't look so tough now Saiyan. AH HAHAHA!"

Yamako growled at him and then smirked. Garlic Jr. stopped laughing and looked at her confused. Yamako let out a battle cry and jumped into level 3 before disappearing and reappearing right in front of Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr.'s eyes widened in shock and before he could react Yamako launched a Kamehame-ha wave at him. Garlic Jr. cried out as got hit and began soaring back towards the vortex. He got 6ft before a strange white glow emitted from around his body and soon flashed suddenly before it vanished completely. Yamako cocked her head in confusion and narrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

_What the heck was that?_

::_Yamako!_::

Yamako's head shot up. ::_King Kai?_::

::_Yes it's me. Now listen…the other Kais and I have managed to remove the energy that gave Garlic Jr. his immortality. He's mortal now and we're planning on using that energy to strengthen the barrier between this world and the Dead Zone._::

::_Oh really…_:: Yamako said as a smirk spread across her face.

King Kai didn't like the sound of that. He concentrated on Yamako's thoughts and caught a quick flash of her plan before Yamako closed her mind to him so he couldn't interpret it.

::_Yamako what are you…?_::

Garlic Jr. interrupted his conversation by crying out to Yamako in fury.

"THIS ISN'T OVER GIRL! I'LL BE BACK!"

"We'll just see about that!" Yamako cried as she flew off after him.

::_Yamako! NO!_:: King Kai cried as Yamako flew through the vortex and into the Dead Zone.

No sooner had she flown through the doorway than it closed behind her. Celera saw the whole battle from behind a rock and gasped in shock. She didn't know what that portal was but knew it was bad and didn't think that Yamako would return. However, she decided to stay for another 15 minutes and see if the girl returned or not.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright so Garlic Jr. has been battled once again and sent back to the Dead Zone but this time he's not immortal and Yamako's following him with the intention of finishing him off once and for all. Will she succeed? And if she does then will she get out of the Dead Zone? What about meeting King Vegeta? Find out the answers in the next chapter. Oh and here's a little clue for the next chapter…if you're wondering here's a clue for reading anything written in the ancient Saiyan language. Each word is written backwards and a single letter word like "I" or "a" is at the end of the word ahead of it or at the beginning of the word behind it. Hope you liked it. Remember to review! 


	19. Chapter 19: Death At Last & Saiyan King

**Authors Note:** Hey here's another chapter and the power levels of the characters for this section of the story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I've been busy with my other story and working on a story my friend and I are writing that I've ignored for over a year. I'm going to be working on that story and my other story for a while since it seems to be more popular so don't expect an update for this story for at least 2 or 3 months. I'll update it as soon as I can. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that when reading anything in the ancient Saiyan language that each word is written backwards and a single letter word like "I" or "a" is at the end of the word ahead of it or at the beginning of the word behind it. I hope that helps but I still included the translations just in case. REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Yamako landed and rolled on the ground after getting through the portal to the Dead Zone. She looked around at her surroundings. She found herself in a world of darkness and shadow. Nothing beyond 5ft in front of her was visible and there seemed to lurk an evil presence wherever you looked. Yamako raised an eyebrow and gave a small half-frown as she glanced over everything.

"So this is the Dead Zone… Interesting." Yamako stated as she began walking.

Yamako dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 into level 2 when she went through the portal in order to preserve her energy. Yamako walked for about 10 minutes before she stopped when she heard something. She looked around and saw 2 or 3 blurs blaze past her. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a low growl. Instantly a dozen shadow warriors surrounded her and she quickly got into a fighting stance. She slowly raised 1 hand and grabbed hold of her sword handle. At that instant all the shadow warriors leaped forward and aimed various attacks right for her head. Fast as lightning Yamako spun and blocked some of their attacks while dodging the others. During the process she pulled out her sword and spun it around, slashing 1 of them in half. She continued to spin her sword around and slash up the shadow warriors. After only minutes she had defeated all 12 of them. Once she was sure no more were going to attack she stood up straight and put her sword back in its sheath. Suddenly she heard the sound of murmuring coming from just a few feet away and she thought she recognized it as Garlic Jr.'s voice. Yamako quickly raced off towards the sound and soon came across Garlic Jr. who was hunched over already plotting his next plan of revenge.

"I'll start with the warriors of Earth 1st then I'll move to the rest of the planet and…" Garlic Jr. stopped when he heard Yamako stop behind him and he quickly turned around.

"You won't be doing anything because you'll be dead!" Yamako exclaimed as she went level 3.

Garlic Jr. unleashed his full power and grew into his much larger and more muscular form. Yamako narrowed her eyes and crouched down slightly. She extended her hands out to her sides and they began to glow yellow with energy. She smirked and began pulling all of her energy into her palms. Her hands began to sizzle with yellow sparks and her body began to tremble slightly.

"You can't kill me fool. I'm immortal!" Garlic Jr. exclaimed before he began laughing loudly.

Garlic Jr. continued to laugh as Yamako's smirk broadened and she bared her teeth and brought both her hands together in front of her as a small ball of energy formed in her palms. Yamako began to tremble even harder as her body seared with the powerful energy.

"Guess again! You're not immortal anymore. At long last this is the end for you Garlic Jr."

Garlic Jr.'s eyes went wide when he realized that she was right. He couldn't sense the energy that he had gotten from Shenron anymore. Yamako noticed this and smirked evilly as she got ready to release her energy.

"BIENO-BLAST!" Yamako cried as she released her energy at Garlic Jr. from point-blank range.

"NOOOO!" Garlic Jr. screamed, as he was hit full force with Yamako's attack.

Soon Garlic Jr.'s energy signature faded until there was nothing left of him. Yamako stood unmoving as the energy from her attack died away and the smoke cleared. Once it had Yamako changed back to normal and stood up straight as she smirked proudly.

_So much for Garlic Jr.…_

"Now to get out of this place…" Yamako stated as she glanced behind her.

Yamako quickly took off running for the exact spot where she had entered the Dead Zone. Although for most it would be impossible to tell 1 location from another Yamako knew where she had originally entered and was able to retrace her steps. Yamako traveled fairly quickly because no 1 in the Dead Zone would dare cross her path because the word had quickly spread about her power and they all feared her. Yamako soon arrived at her destination and looked up at the obis in front of her. She sighed heavily.

"Well this is it…" Yamako stated quietly.

Yamako let out a deep breath as she brought her arms around and crossed them in front of her forehead. She then lowered them slowly, uncrossing them as she did so until they were at her sides with the elbows slightly bent. Yamako closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyebrows nit together in concentration and sweat formed on her forehead. Her eyes began to twitch and her frown deepened as she let out disgruntled grunts every few seconds. After about 5 minutes she bared her teeth and a few minutes later a blue glow began to emit from around her body and her hair started to gently blow by an unseen wind. Her eyes then opened and blazed blue. She then jutted both hands forward and let out a growl as her hair swished forward as her mental energy was concentrated forward through her hands. A small tear soon opened and then grew into a doorway to the HFIL. The doorway didn't last long as it quickly started to close. Yamako immediately dropped her hands in surprise and gasped. Wasting no time Yamako charged forward and leaped through the doorway as fast as she could. Yamako brought her arms in front of her face as though she were shielding her eyes from light and growled as she barely managed to get through the doorway. The doorway closed right behind her and she was back in the HFIL. She rolled on the ground and came to a rest facing the spot were the doorway had been. She panted heavily as she watched the last traces of the doorway vanish completely.

_Oh man that was a little too close for comfort._

Yamako caught her breath then slowly rose to her feet and brushed herself off.

::_Yamako…?_::

Yamako's eyebrows rose slightly and her body straightened a little. Yamako brought 2 fingers to the side of her forehead and concentrated.

::_What's up King Kai?_::

::_Oh Yamako. Thank goodness you made it out. But how?_::

Yamako smirked. ::_I guess the seal around the Dead Zone is no match for a psychic at my level of power._::

::_Well Yamako now that you're out we need your help. The other Kais and I have contained the energy that gave Garlic Jr. his immortality but we can't channel it to the seal around the Dead Zone because we aren't at the location where the seal is weakest. We want to channel the energy through you and have you transfer it to the seal around the Dead Zone. Since its weakest there you're the best person to do it. Plus you may be the only 1 who can handle that amount of energy coursing through you._::

::_Alright I'm ready when you are King Kai._::

King Kai and the other Kais chanted a few magical spells and a white glowing ball of energy shot up into the air and then zoomed down to the HFIL. It struck Yamako with a fairly large amount of force and caused her body to glow and sizzle with energy. White sparks radiated around her body and she gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the power from over taking her. Yamako closed her eyes in concentration rotated her head to the side as she attempted to control the energy coursing through her body. Soon Yamako's eyes open and blazed blue. Yamako jut both hands forward and released the energy through her palms. The white glow of the energy left her body and shot out into the space in front of her. The energy caused a small tear to become visible and exactly how weak the seal around the Dead Zone was at that particular location. Yamako watched as the tear slowly began to become smaller and finally disappeared all together. The spot where the tear had been flashed brightly and the ripples from the flash spread out for eternity in all directions. The glow disappeared and Yamako smirked as she stood up straight.

_So much for the Dead Zone._

::_Mission accomplished King Kai._::

::_That's great Yamako! Well done!_::

Yamako's smirk broadened and she flexed her neck from side to side gently as she also worked out the kinks in some of her other muscles. She stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly looked over her shoulder only to see a female Elite Saiyan come to a stop a few feet away from her. She continued to watch the Saiyan as she turned around to face her.

"Our king would like to meet you Saiyan. Come with me." Celera said before she turned around and motioned for Yamako to follow her.

Yamako watched her go for a second before crossing her arms over her chest and following. The 2 walked in complete silence for about 20 minutes before various Saiyans started becoming noticeable on either side of her. Soon she was walking down a path between the entire Saiyan race with the exception of Bardock and his crew and some other Saiyans that were hidden in the shadows. Celera and Yamako soon came to a red carpet about 10ft long that ended at King Vegeta's throne. Yamako stopped about 3ft in and Celera walked until she was 2ft away from King Vegeta's throne. Celera got down on 1 knee and bowed her head. After a minute she raised her head and King Vegeta nodded slightly.

"Sire I have brought the mysterious Saiyan just as you asked. Here she is…" Celera said as she stood up and motioned to Yamako.

King Vegeta rose to his feet and Celera bowed slightly and stepped back as he stepped towards Yamako. Yamako didn't move but simply remained unchanged even as all the other Saiyans bowed slightly and King Vegeta came to a stop just a foot away from her. The 2 stared at each other (each with the same look Vegeta always uses on other people) in silence for a few moments neither moving a muscle as the other Saiyans looked between the 2 in curiosity and confusion. Bardock stood behind King Vegeta's throne and smirked knowingly while his crew looked at him in question. Finally after a few moments Yamako smirked and her eyebrows rose slightly in amusement.

"Llits ni eno eceipi ees." Yamako stated perfectly in the ancient Saiyan language. (Translation: "Still in 1 piece I see.")

King Vegeta's head jerked slightly in shock and a large murmur sprung from the crowd of Saiyans as many of them whispered about how this girl could know the ancient Saiyan language. Only Saiyans from the royal family were taught that language and even "Prince Vegeta" hadn't been taught that language before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. King Vegeta quickly got over his shock and smirked as well. He looked at Yamako and then straightened as he took on a proud posture and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yltnerappa ym nos si oot ." King Vegeta responded smugly. (Translation: "Apparently my son is too.")

Yamako shrugged slightly. "Seh enod thgirla rof flesmih. Seh deganam ot tup tsom fo sih tsap dniheb mih." (Translation: "He's done alright for himself. He's managed to put most of his past behind him.")

King Vegeta nodded ever so slightly. "Staht doog ot wonk. Won llet em lrig…si ym nos sa lufrewop sa uoy?" (Translation: "That's good to know. Now tell me girl…is my son as powerful as you?")

Yamako's smirk broadened. "On. …Tub tsuj tuoba…" (Translation: "No. …But just about…")

"Yllaer? Staht elbakramer. Isyawla wenk eh saw denitsed rof ssentaerg." King Vegeta stated proudly. (Translation: "Really? That's remarkable. I always knew he was destined for greatness.")

Yamako smirked and nodded slightly. "Sey…ni tcaf seh eht driht tsegnorts ni eht esrevinu." (Translation: "Yes…in fact he's the 3rd strongest in the universe.")

King Vegeta raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Dnoces?" (Translation: "3rd?")

Yamako nodded slightly. "Sey, ylno ot flesym dna Nahog. Seha deerb-flah." (Translation: "Yes, only to myself and Gohan. He's a half-breed.")

Yamako decided not to tell him about Gohan being her grandfather in order to keep the royal family honor. Although Trunks and Pan were destined to be together Pan was still a 3rd class Saiyan and even though the laws of Planet Vegeta in regards to mating didn't apply to the Saiyans of Earth these traditional Saiyan mating laws declared that it was dishonorable to take a mate lower in rank. She was sure that King Vegeta would find it shameful that his son would have let a member of the royal family take a 3rd class mate.

"Taht tsum eb eno fo Skcodrab snosdnarg. Evew neeb dlota tol tuoba meht morf Ztidar dna Appan gnola htiw srehto ohw evah thguof meht." (Translation: "That must be 1 of Bardock's grandsons. We've been told a lot about them from Raditz and Nappa along with others who have fought them.")

"Sey seh eht tsedle fo eht owt. Tub eh sah nevorp flesmih yhtrow fo gnieb dellaca Nayias, etipsed sih dlim noitisopsid." (Translation: "Yes he's the eldest of the 2. But he has proven himself worthy of being called a Saiyan, despite his mild disposition.")

"Llet em lrig, ohw yltcaxe era uoy? Ti si raelc o tem that uoy eraa Nayias fo layor doolb tub tahw noitaler od uoy evah ot ym nos?" (Translation: "Tell me girl, who exactly are you? It is clear to me that you are a Saiyan of royal blood but what relation do you have to my son?")

"Ima Okamay Ikusah Sfeirb… Sategev tsedle rethguaddnarg." (Translation: "I am Yamako Hasuki Briefs… Vegeta's eldest granddaughter.")

"Os ym nos sah nerdlihcdnarg huh? S'taht gnisaelp ot wonk. Uoy era deedni lufrewop lrig dna yhtrow fo eht eltit Nayias Ssecnirp." (Translation: "So my son has grandchildren huh? That's pleasing to know. You are indeed powerful girl and worthy of the title Saiyan Princess.")

"Sti na ronoh gnieb eht Nayias Ssecnirp etipsed tahw elttil elor ti syalp no ruo tenalp. Woni tsum nurter emoh erofeb ym ylimaf snigeb gnihcraes rof em." (Translation: "It's an honor being the Saiyan Princess despite what little role it plays on our planet. Now I must return home before my family begins searching for me.")

"Fo esruoc. Tub ekat siht…" King Vegeta said as he reached under his armor and pulled out an amulet of some kind. (Translation: "Of course. But take this…")

He held it out to Yamako and she looked at it. She instantly recognized it as the Saiyan Royal Family Crest. It was 2 crescent moons put together each facing opposite directions. Yamako looked at it for a second before taking it with her right hand and with it in her hand she looked back at King Vegeta. The crest was just slightly larger than her palm and her fingers closed around the tips fairly well. Yamako smirked and brought her right fist over her heart and nodded her head as she leaned forward ever so slightly. King Vegeta followed suite and did the exact same thing to her. A murmur rose up among the Saiyans anew as they witnessed this symbol of respect that King Vegeta showed this mysterious Saiyan. The other Saiyans didn't know who this girl was or why she was worthy of the king's respect or how she knew how to speak the ancient Saiyan language. At that moment Yamako stood up straight and lowered her hand to her side still holding the crest. Yamako then walked away from King Vegeta and headed for an open area in order to open a Universal Space Gateway. King Vegeta turned his head slightly and watched her go for a moment then smirked slightly.

"Take care of my son for me." He stated quietly.

Yamako stopped and turned towards him slightly. She looked at him for a minute before smirking and nodding slightly at him. Yamako then turned back around and continued walking. After a few feet she waved her right hand in front of her and a Universal Space Gateway opened and she calmly walked through. A Gateway opened at Dagger Cliff and she stepped out into the sun.

SCENE CHANGE

The Saiyans watched as Yamako disappeared and as soon as they heard what King Vegeta said about her taking care of Prince Vegeta for him a new murmur sprang up among all the Saiyans. Bardock, however, simply smirked and remained the way he was with his arms crossed over his chest. Torra noticed this and instantly questioned his friend on the matter.

"What's going on Bardock? Who is that girl? I know you know all about her so tell us who she is and why she can speak the ancient Saiyan language."

The rest of Bardock's crew and even Nappa, who was standing close by and had overheard them, turned towards Bardock expecting an explanation. Bardock turned to look at them and then faced forward again.

"That girl is the future. She is Princess Yamako. Prince Vegeta's eldest granddaughter."

"Granddaughter!" the 5 Saiyans chorused as they jerked in shock slightly.

"Yes. …But…she is also the great-granddaughter of my son."

"You mean Kakarot right Father?" Raditz asked as he came out of the shadows.

Bardock nodded and the others, and especially Nappa, gasped and jerked in shock.

"What! How can that be!" Nappa exclaimed.

"Prince Vegeta's son and my great-granddaughter are mates."

"I can't believe Vegeta would allow his son to become mates with a descendant of that 3rd class scoundrel."

"Don't judge my son too harshly Nappa. He is 1 of the most powerful forces in the universe and there was nothing that could have been done to prevent this. Yamako's birth was destined to happen and I cannot begin to tell you of the importance of her existence."

"What do you mean Bardock?" asked Torra.

"You want to know why Yamako can speak the ancient Saiyan language? It's because she has a connection to something that was lost to the Saiyan race ages ago and she must be the 1 to face our history."

"What does that mean Father?"

"It means Raditz…that the future of the Saiyan race rests on her shoulders."

With that Bardock looked away and the others didn't ask anymore about it. They simply went on with there business and didn't tell anyone about what Bardock had told them. The Saiyans that hadn't heard the conversation were still tossing ideas around at each other about who this girl was. King Vegeta simply walked back to his throne and sat down while he pondered over the things Yamako had said to him and what they meant. He was pleased to know that his son was alive and well but knowing this brought up a whole knew bunch of questions about his son's life and family, his family. The family he had never known and the family he would never know or would ever see. King Vegeta remained in thought for several hours and the commotion from the other Saiyans lasted even longer after that.

SCENE CHANGE

Once Yamako exited the Universal Space Gateway she looked around and then took a quick glance down at the crest in her hand.

"About time. Figured you'd come back here after you were through with Garlic Jr."

Yamako quickly turned around and faced Kumori. Yamako had been so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't sense him when she came out of the Universal Space Gateway. Kumori looked at her slightly confused. It wasn't like her to not notice someone standing so close to her. It was then that he noticed that she was holding something in her hand.

"What's that?" Kumori asked as he pointed to the crest in her hand.

Yamako lifted it up and looked at it closer. She smirked and looked back at Kumori.

"Just a souvenir I got from the Saiyan king."

"Vegeta's father?"

Yamako nodded. "It's the Saiyan Royal Family Crest."

Kumori nodded in understanding. He then crossed his arms over his chest and smiled slightly.

"So…you going to tell Vegeta about that?"

Yamako looked back at the crest for a second before tossing it up in the air and swinging her hand around and catching it. Yamako smirked at Kumori.

"Nah…I think this'll be our little secret. Besides that would require a little too much explanation." Yamako stated as she put the crest on and hid it under her t-shirt.

Kumori smiled and shook his head. "You know you're going to have to explain a lot to them anyways. I mean…they're going to want to know how you got to the HFIL and back so quickly and how you managed to beat Garlic Jr. Dende told us that he was more powerful than a level 2 Super Saiyan."

"Yeah he was…I had to go level 3 to beat him. And as far as explaining things to them…I'll simply erase their memories of me getting to the HFIL so quickly and tell them that I can go level 3." Yamako shrugged casually.

Kumori raised an eyebrow at her. He looked at her disbelievingly.

"You can do that…? You can erase people's memories?"

"Well…not really erase. I just move those memories to the deepest corners of their subconscious where they'll never be able to recover them unless I allow it."

Kumori looked at her strangely. He then shook his head and sighed.

"I shouldn't be surprised…you can do almost anything. …Hey…have you ever erased 1 of my memories?"

Yamako gave him a look. "You're my boyfriend…what do you think…?"

Kumori smiled slightly but still looked at Yamako in expecting question.

Yamako rolled her eyes. "No and unless you tell my secret I wont ever have to."

"How long have you been able to erase memories?"

"Since I mastered being able to control minds with ease...since I was 18. It's basically the same thing except I'm forcing the mind to do something instead of controlling their body's motion."

Kumori nodded. "Well we'd better get over to Capsule Corp. before the others really start to worry and end up teleporting up there in order to find you."

Yamako sighed and nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a step towards Kumori. Yamako turned her head and looked at Kumori questioningly.

"Ready?"

Kumori nodded and Yamako faced forward again. Yamako closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyes soon flew open and hers and Kumori's bodies glowed blue. Yamako's hair gently swished back and forth as Kumori watched Yamako closely. Yamako's eyes soon zoomed widened and glowed blue. Their bodies glowed brighter for a second before they disappeared as Yamako used Universal Teleportation. They reappeared seconds later at Capsule Corp. and Kumori took a shaky step back. Kumori swayed on his feet a bit and lost his balance. He began to fall forward but Yamako was at his side in an instant. Wrapping her arm around him in front of his chest she kept him from falling and placed him back on his feet. Kumori put a hand to his forehead and groaned slightly as Yamako stepped away from him. Kumori straightened and looked at Yamako, giving her a thankful smile.

"You alright?" Yamako asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah…I will be as soon as my brain catches up with the rest of me. I'm not used to those rapid dimensional jumps like you are Yamako."

Yamako nodded her head in understanding and went inside. Kumori lowered his hand and shook his head to clear it. He then noticed that Yamako had already gone inside and quickly followed. When he got inside he found everyone but Piccolo in a kind of trance with blank eyes. Yamako's eyes were glowing blue and she had her hand extended towards them. Yamako waved her hand in front of them and their eyes flashed blue for a second. Yamako lowered her hand and her eyes returned to normal. The others stood there for a moment staring off into space blankly then closed their eyes and shook their heads. They blinked a few times and looked around confused. They then looked at Yamako expectantly.

"If you're wondering how I beat Garlic Jr. it's because I went level 3."

They all looked at Yamako surprised. They all nearly gasped in shock.

"You can go level 3?" Pan asked.

"Yeah…all my training finally paid off."

The others nodded in recognition even though they all had a feeling there was more to it than that. They couldn't figure out what Yamako was hiding but they knew there was something more to it. Somewhere in the back of their minds they knew something but didn't know what. Yamako smirked. They didn't remember anything about how fast she got to the HFIL or how she could've found out about Garlic Jr. so quickly. Piccolo knew the answers to both those questions but wouldn't say anything to the others. He knew that Yamako would erase his memories about her powers too if she found out that he did. Yamako was very secretive about her psychic powers and abilities. Kumori leaned up against the wall and shook his head as he sighed. Kumori raised his head up and smirked a little. Yamako would never change and as long as she was the way she was she wouldn't reveal her powers to the others. That was just the way Yamako was. But 1 thing was for sure. It was better to be her ally than her enemy. It was also better to be in her good favor and know about her powers than to not know because then you were always left in the dark about something. With as powerful as Yamako was there was no telling what she was capable of. He sighed. Even he had some doubts about what really went on up in the HFIL. He looked out the window in thought. He definitely knew 1 thing…Yamako's adventures were far from over.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So Garlic Jr. has finally been killed and King Vegeta has given Yamako the Saiyan Royal Family Crest. Also King Vegeta is now all caught up with what's going on with his son and the Earth. But what did Bardock mean when talking about Yamako and their Saiyan history? Find the answers in the chapters to come.

**P.S.** I've included the power levels for everybody as they currently stand. Hope this helps with understanding how strong they are.

**Battle # 3**

**Gohan:** 22,000,000  
SS: 100,000,000  
SS2: 200,000,000  
SS3: 400,000,000  
SS4: 800,000,000

**Goku:** 10,000,000  
SS: 47,000,000  
SS2: 94,000,000  
SS3: 188,000,000  
SS4: 376,000,000

**Vegeta:** 10,000,000  
SS: 47,000,000  
SS2: 94,000,000  
SS3: 188,000,000  
SS4: 376,000,000

**Gogeta:** 20,000,000  
SS: 96,000,000  
SS2: 192,000,000  
SS3: 384,000,000  
SS4: 768,000,000

**Pan:** 9,000,000  
SS: 45,000,000  
SS2: 90,000,000  
SS3: 180,000,000

**Trunks:** 8,000,000  
SS: 44,000,000  
SS2: 88,000,000  
SS3: 176,000,000

**Goten:** 7,000,000  
SS: 43,000,000  
SS2: 86,000,000  
SS3: 172,000,000

**Gotenks:** 15,000,000  
SS: 90,000,000  
SS2: 180,000,000  
SS3: 360,000,000

**Yamako:** 12,000,000  
SS: 52,000,000  
SS2: 104,000,000  
SS3: 208,000,000  
SS4: 416,000,000

**Jese:** 6,000,000  
SS: 22,000,000  
SS2: 44,000,000

**Jason:** 6,000,000  
SS: 22,000,000

**Kenneth:** 5,000,000  
SS: 21,000,000

**Kely:** 5,000,000  
SS: 20,000,000

**Piccolo:** 70,000,000

**Majuub: **42,000,000

**Kumori:** 42,000,000

**Lackey # 1:** 45,000,000

**Lackey # 2:** 12,000,000

**Lackey # 3:** 34,000,000

**Garlic Jr.:** 200,000,000

**Author's Note: **Anyways hope you liked it and the power levels were helpful. Please remember to REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20: Dreams & Gravity

**Authors Note:** Hey here's another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but since I haven't gotten many reviews wanting me to update this story. I'm going to be working on my other story for a while since it seems to be more popular so don't expect an update for this story for at least another 3 or 4 months. I'll update it as soon as I can. I might be forced to put this story on hold until I finish my other story if people don't review me and tell me that they want me to update this story. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please review me if you want me to update this story more often. I don't even know if anybody is even reading this story anymore. REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means bond communicating or mental communication

_**blah**_ means dream or something happening within a dream

"_**blah"**_ means talking within a dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

3 years later 

_**Yamako was running down a long path surrounded by dark red walls with no other being in sight. As Yamako was running she started to notice blurs on either side of her as she pasted. 1st a single blur on each side then 2 then 3 until there was an endless stream of blurs that went back for eternity. Yamako looked over her left shoulder and finally noticed the endless field of unrecognizable figures. Noticing this she slowed to a stop. When she did she gasped in shock at what she saw. She was gazing at an endless field of Super Saiyans. Although it was clear that they were Super Saiyans none of them had any recognizable distinguishing characteristics. She looked all around her and found that she was surrounded by thousands of Super Saiyans and they were all staring at her. Yamako's mouth dropped open in shock and she kept whirling around and looking at all the Saiyans wondering how they could all be Super Saiyans. After a few moments all the Saiyans turned there heads skyward and stared at something. Yamako looked at them in confusion before following their gaze. Yamako's eyes widened in shock as she saw a giant energy blast heading straight for her and the Saiyans. The energy blast struck them and exploded. Yamako crossed her arms defensively in front of her face. Yamako gritted her teeth as the energy stung and burned away her jacket and burned her right arm. After a moment the burning stopped and Yamako lowered her arms. A look of shock and horror came across her face at the scene in front of her. She stepped back slightly and looked around as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe her eyes. 1 moment they were there the next they were gone. Yamako suddenly heard a low and cruel laugh. **_

"_**You can't escape your destiny or your past! Your time has come Saiyan!" said the voice as a black shadow like demon face appeared right in front of her. **_

"_**I don't think so!" Yamako cried as she charged forward and leaped forward as she punched for the face. **_

_**Yamako went through the face and into a completely black chamber on the other side of the face. She rolled into a kneeling position and looked around. After giving a quick look around she stood up and started trying to pick up a signal from the thing that had been taunting her. Yamako couldn't detect anything but at that instant she heard the sound of footsteps. Her head snapped forward and she began to crotch into a fighting stance but stopped when she caught a glimpse of a familiar power level. Yamako's eyes widened ever so slightly as she relaxed her muscles a little. Yamako looked in the direction the power level and footsteps were coming from. In a minute Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and stood there looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Yamako's breath caught in her throat and she dropped her guard completely. A moment later Gohan stepped out of the shadows behind him. Gohan stood behind and just to the right of Vegeta and looked at Yamako. Yamako's mouth opened slightly in shock. Her eyes widened a little more when Goku stepped out of the shadows and stood behind and just to the left of Vegeta and looked at her. Yamako watched as Trunks then Pan and finally Goten stepped out of the shadows and stood behind the others. Yamako stared at them in shock while they looked at her with emotionless expressions. They looked at each other for a few minutes before Vegeta and the others turned their gazes rightward and skyward. Yamako looked at them in question for a moment before following their gaze. Her mouth dropped open when she saw an energy blast heading straight for the others. Yamako turned to look at them in shock and horror. The others simply kept watching the sky and Yamako quickly turned back towards the blast. After a moment she looked back to the others just in time to see them get hit full force with the energy blast. **_

"_**NOOOOOOOO!" Yamako cried as she extended her right hand towards them, as if she was trying to pull them away to safety. **_

_**At that moment the image of the others surrounded by the energy blast shattered as if it were glass and fell away into oblivion. Yamako's expression turned to 1 of disbelief and a somewhat horrified sorrow. Yamako pulled her arm back slightly and relaxed it a little. **_

"_**They're…gone…" Yamako said in an unbelieving shaky voice. **_

_**Yamako snapped out of her disbelief by the sound of the same cruel laughter echoing all around her. Yamako looked to the sky and all around her as the laughter got louder and louder. **_

"_**The fate of all you know is in my hands. Everyone you hold dear will perish before your eyes. You can't stop it. You too will DIE! HAHAHA!" **_

_**At that moment the ground beneath Yamako rose slightly and began to shake. In an instant the ground underneath her exploded outwards and Yamako crossed her arms defensively in front of her face as she cried out. It wasn't long before the brightness of the explosion hid her figure from sight.**_

Yamako snapped awake with a cry. She sat up in her bed and gripped the sheet in her fists as she panted heavily. Yamako sat there catching her breath with vacant eyes. Her breathing began to slow and her mind started working again as the dream's affects began to wear off.

_Those dreams again… But what do they mean? Yamako thought as she gripped the sheet tighter. _

When Yamako's breathing returned to normal and life returned to her eyes she quickly got out of bed. Yamako looked at the clock by her bed and saw that it was 1 a.m. She groaned. She had just gotten finished training with Vegeta in the Gravity Chamber an hour ago. Yamako changed from a tank top and sweat pants into her everyday clothes. Yamako walked over to her dresser and grabbed the orange bandana from the top of it and tied it around her head. Yamako then tapped the middle of the dresser top 3 times and a small panel opened revealing the Saiyan Royal Family Crest. Yamako quickly put it on and hid the crest inside her shirt. Looking around she began searching for her sword in the dark. Finding it on her chair by her dresser she grabbed it and strapped it to her back. Yamako turned towards the window to leave and her eyes instantly focused on her silver star necklace that she had gotten when she was born hanging on the edge of the head board for the bed. Yamako smiled ever so slightly at it. She used to wear it all the time when she was younger, but now it simply hung there as a reminder of the importance of looking out for family. Yamako had stopped wearing it when she became old enough and powerful enough for Vegeta not to hold back (or at least not very much) when training with her. The chain of the necklace would always brake during a grueling training session so she ended up having to get a new chain every day. Shaking her head she left memory lane behind and set her thoughts on the present. She needed a place to really think and she knew just the place. Yamako walked over to her window and opened it quietly. Yamako quickly and silently slipped out of her room. Yamako flew through the air and soon landed at Wind Forest Cliff. Yamako let out a breath and closed her eyes as she tried desperately to calm her normally unshakeable nerves.

_What is wrong with me! I am the Princess of all Saiyans! I shouldn't be this shook up. It was just a dream! _

"But…" Yamako stated slowly as she opened her eyes. "…real dreams can't hurt you." Yamako said as she looked down at her right arm and saw the large burn covering her entire forearm.

Closing her eyes and letting out a disgruntled sigh she opened her eyes as she raised her left hand to her arm and held it over the burn. Her hand gently began emitting a small golden glow and her arm soon had a little golden glow around it as her burn slowly started to heal. Yamako dropped her arm back to her side and stared ahead of her with a determined look plastered on her face.

_This has gone on long enough! It's time to get serious about training and discover what all my visions mean!_ Yamako thought as a she frowned slightly.

Yamako nodded gently and took off back to Capsule Corp. She pushed the blue button and changed into her training clothes. Yamako quickly landed at Capsule Corp. and instantly went into the Gravity Chamber. Although it would've been much more effective to train at her lair she didn't think about it at the time. Subconsciously she reasoned that going to her lair for several weeks on end would cause her family to worry and constantly interrupt her training by contacting her or searching for her. Either way she wouldn't get the training she wanted. Besides, she could lock out the Gravity Chamber's controls and make it impossible for anyone to shut it down if she wanted and as long as they knew where she was and that they could get her to the infirmary if something really serious happened they weren't likely to interrupt her. They all knew the consequences of that.

Yamako went over to the control room and began encrypting the system so she'd be the only 1 capable of altering or turning off the gravity. Once she had locked down the computer she went into the Gravity Chamber and turned the gravity to 4000 times the normal gravity. Yamako crouched down and with a cry went level 3. Yamako quickly activated the defense system. Yamako bounced an energy blast back and forth, dodging it and deflecting it without getting seriously hurt. She did this for a couple hours before deactivating the defense system and working on her form.

When she didn't show up for breakfast at 7 a.m. her parents came out to search for her. When Yamako ignored their requests to come out they went to eat and hoped that Vegeta would be able to talk to her when he joined her. However, after breakfast Vegeta came out to join her but she refused to let him in and ordered the computer to bolt the door. Vegeta was almost ready to destroy the thing to get her out but didn't want to run the risk of killing her so he called Bulma out there to open it. Bulma tried to unlock it but found that she was denied access. Annoyed and angry Vegeta went to do his training elsewhere while Bulma tried to decrypt Yamako's encryption and regain control of the Gravity Chamber. Trunks went to work and Pan got Jese ready for school.

SCENE CHANGE

For a week straight Bulma worked on cracking the code Yamako had programmed into the Gravity Chamber's computer to lock everyone out but still wasn't much closer to cracking it than she was a week ago. Bulma had long since transferred Yamako's code to the computer lab inside the building so she could work on it in a more comfortable place. During that time Vegeta was getting more and more pissed that he couldn't train in there but luckily for everyone he had found an old space capsule to train in but the gravity he could set it to was much lower than what he preferred. Meanwhile Trunks and Pan were becoming more and more worried with each passing day. Yamako refused to come out even to eat or sleep and they were starting to become paranoid about her. Even Kumori, who knew exactly how much she was really capable of, was starting to get worried about her. However, Yamako didn't care. She was dead set on finding out what her visions meant and she wasn't going to stop training until she found out, even if she died in the process.

"DARN IT!" Bulma screamed as she slammed her fists down on the computer table making it shake and nearly causing her empty coffee mug to plummet to the floor.

"Any luck…?" Kumori asked hesitantly from the doorway.

Bulma turned towards him with rage burning in her eyes. She had tried everything she could think of to crack Yamako's code and it had all failed. Nothing had ever taken her this long to figure out and it was driving her insane. No matter what calculation she imputed, no matter what command she initialized the computer wouldn't grant her access. Kumori cringed slightly. Maybe trying to talk to Bulma right now wasn't such a good idea. Bulma sighed heavily. She turned back around and put her face in her hand.

"I'm sorry Kumori… I'm just tired and frustrated with your girlfriend's encryption. I just can't seem to find a way through."

"No backdoor huh?" Kumori asked as he strolled a few feet into the room.

"Not 1 that I have yet to find anyway…" Bulma sighed.

Kumori closed his eyes and nodded slightly in understanding. Yamako's code was going to end up driving everyone insane.

Bulma growled slightly in annoyance. "I don't get it! How could Yamako pull off something like this in a matter of hours! It'd take me weeks to come up with something this complex!" Bulma growled again as she let her head sink into her palms.

"Actually I think it was minutes…" Kumori said cautiously.

Bulma whipped around faster than Kumori thought possible to look at him with an unbelieving, and pretty angry, expression on her face. Kumori gulped and began inching his way towards the exit.

"You're kidding right…?" Bulma asked emotionlessly.

"Ah…" Kumori laughed nervously as he finally reached the doorway. "…no…" Kumori said quietly before he dashed out of the room as fast as he could.

From down the hall Kumori heard Bulma scream in frustration and the sound of Bulma's coffee mug shattering as it hit the wall she'd thrown it at. Kumori let out a breath and nearly banged his head against the wall for being so stupid.

_Way to go moron! Tell a very pissed off Bulma that Yamako managed to pull something off in minutes that would take her days to do. Especially when she's racking her brain trying to decode Yamako's commands. Yeah…real smart! I'm just glad she's not a Saiyan._ Kumori thought as he sighed and calmly walked off.

SCENE CHANGE

Bulma took a few deep breaths and managed to calm herself. She'd have to remember to apologize to Kumori for how she reacted. There was no excuse for her overreacting like she had. All that stress had just gotten to her and overwhelmed her. Bulma sat back in her chair and closed her eyes as she cleared her thoughts. Bulma let out another large breath as she started tapping the computer table.

"You alright Grandma Bulma?"

Bulma opened her eyes and turned to look at the doorway. She smiled slightly when she saw Jese standing in the doorway holding the straps of her backpack with her hands and her head tilted to the side slightly in question.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you just get back from school?" Bulma asked smiling.

Jese nodded. "Yeah…Kely and I just got here. Kely is waiting for me in the backyard. Mommy went to call Aunt Bra and tell her that Kely is here and to come over with Uncle Kane."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you about something."

Bulma tilted her head slightly. "Oh really…? About what?"

"Well my teacher said that when I can't figure out how to solve a problem that I should try working backwards from the end to the beginning. Does that work for everything?" Jese asked prancing over and jumping into Bulma's lap and looking up at her with big curious eyes.

Bulma smiled at her and thought for a moment. "For most problems it does."

"What about this…?" Jese asked pointing to the computer screen. "Does it work for this 1 too…?"

Bulma chuckled slightly. "That problem is too complex for that to…" Bulma trailed as a thought suddenly struck her. "Wait a second…" Bulma said almost to herself as she began furiously typing in several commands.

Jese watched her curiously as Bulma entered in the data. Bulma watched the computer screen intensely as it went completely black with the exception of a small flashing vertical line in the upper left hand corner of the screen. Bulma crossed her fingers and prayed that this would work. After about half a minute the vertical line disappeared and a split second later the screen of complex data reappeared on the monitor. Bulma leaned back and sighed sadly as her eyes closed. A second later the computer beeped and Bulma's eyes shot open and she stared at the computer screen.

"Level 1 access granted…" the electronic voice stated as a small green icon appeared in the middle of the screen which had 'ACCESS GRANTED' written across it in big white letters.

"I don't believe it…!" Bulma said in disbelief.

Bulma stared at the flashing icon in shock. Jese looked at her wondering what was up with her. Slowly a large grin broke out across Bulma's face.

"IT WORKED! YES!" Bulma screamed as stood and accidentally sending Jese to the floor.

Jese picked herself off the floor and looked at Bulma with confusion. Bulma looked down at Jese with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"JESE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Bulma cried as she picked up Jese and spun her around.

"You must take after me." Bulma said as she set Jese down.

Jese smiled brightly and laughed a little. Bulma beamed at her happily as she laughed slightly.

"Glad I could help Grandma Bulma!" Jese said as skipped out of the room.

On the way out Jese passed Trunks as he walked into the room wondering what all the yelling was about. Jese smiled and waved at her father before heading to her room to put her school stuff away before going to join Kely in the backyard. Trunks had just gotten out of work when he heard Bulma scream excitedly and he came to see what happened. Pan and Goten also walked over. Goten and Maron had brought Jason and Kenneth over after school to play with the girls. Right now Maron was in the backyard with Kane and Bra watching the kids. Bulma grinned at them as they entered.

"What's up Mom?" Trunks asked.

"I just got through the 1st level of Yamako's code." Bulma said smugly.

Trunks, Pan, and Goten all broke out into smiles. They looked at each other before looking back at Bulma.

"That's great! What did you do?" Pan asked excitedly.

"Well I had tried everything I could think of and I didn't have any luck. It was actually Jese's idea."

"Well what was it!" Pan asked impatiently.

"I was trying to solve it from the beginning of Yamako's code. When Jese asked me if working backwards would work for her code too. That made me realize that that was the only thing I hadn't tried yet." Bulma paused for a moment. "I've got to hand it to Yamako. That was ingenious the way she made the encoding for the higher levels of access at the beginning of encryption. It's impossible to unlock the coding for the higher levels of access without unlocking the coding for the lower levels 1st. That's why I couldn't crack it." Bulma stated admiringly.

"So does this mean that we can shut down the Gravity Chamber now?" Trunks asked hopefully.

Bulma sighed. "Unfortunately no… I've only managed to get level 1 access. That means that I can monitor the gravity and possibly unlock the door but Yamako still has full control over the gravity and it will take me awhile to get through the other levels of coding."

"Well it's a start. At least we'll know how hard she's pushing herself and maybe we'll be able to get Dad in there to talk to her." Trunks beamed.

Bulma nodded and quickly transferred the new data back to the Gravity Chamber's control room. Bulma called for Vegeta to come to the Gravity Chamber as Pan called her parents and grandparents to tell them the news. In no time Gohan, Videl, Goku, and Chichi appeared in the front yard. Pan, Trunks, and Goten joined them and went to meet up with Bulma and Vegeta in front of the Gravity Chamber. Kumori came out too followed closely by Jese. She wanted to be there when they found out about how hard Yamako was training. Everyone gathered around as Bulma typed in the commands that would display the level of gravity Yamako was training under on the monitor.

"Well…?" Videl asked.

"Alright just a few more commands and…" Bulma mumbled almost to herself as she typed in the last commands. "There!" Bulma stated as she pushed enter. "The level of gravity should be displayed in a few seconds."

The computer screen began scrolling through the data. Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. A few seconds passed and the monitor went black. A second later an icon appeared in the center of the screen and a second after that the gravity level was displayed.

"WHAT!" everyone but Vegeta and Kumori cried in shock at the same time.

The icon displayed the gravity be at 4100. Everyone's eyes grew wide as it flashed in big black numbers on the screen. Vegeta just stared at the screen dumbfounded. He himself was only capable of withstanding 1000 times gravity and the fact Yamako, his 24 year-old granddaughter, could withstand over 4 times that much was astonishing to him. But it wasn't nearly as astonishing as the fact that he wasn't aware that she could withstand that much. Kumori was a little shocked too. He knew that she could withstand over 2000 times the normal gravity when she got back from the Dragon's Den but didn't know she had jumped to over 4000 in just 4 years.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING!" Chichi screamed hysterically.

Everyone cringed. Luckily, Chichi calmed down after a minute or two.

"What is she thinking training under that type of gravity?" Gohan asked.

"Mom can you get the door open?" Trunks asked.

"I'll try…" Bulma said as she began to furiously start typing on the keyboard. "…Alright…I got it…" Bulma smiled as she paused for a moment as everyone heard the door unbolt.

"Vegeta…can you get her out of there?" Gohan asked.

As much as he hated to admit that he wasn't strong enough to he didn't have a choice. He shook his head. He'd last about a minute in there before getting crushed to death.

"Not under that kind of gravity." Vegeta regretfully stated.

Everyone sighed. Kumori looked around at all of their concerned faces and knew that he had to say something. He sighed heavily. He just knew he was going to regret this. When Yamako found out she was going to kill him for telling but he was worried about her too. He knew what she was capable of more than the others but that didn't stop him from worrying about her safety considering the level of gravity she was training under.

"Hey Bulma I think level 1 access will allow you to regain control of the gravity. At least until Yamako's backup systems take over again." Kumori stated hesitantly.

Everyone turned to look at him in curiosity for a moment before turning back to look at Bulma as she began typing in commands again. Bulma typed in about a dozen commands before the computer beeped and the screen went blank and the icon displaying the gravity disappeared. The screen slowly scrolled the data before the icon reappeared with the gravity displayed but slowly dropping from 4100 to 800 times the gravity.

"Alright…I was able to get it down to 800 but it will only stay that low for about 10 minutes. After that Yamako's back up programs will kick in and restore control to Yamako." Bulma stated as she turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta go in there and get her out of there."

Vegeta nodded and walked over to the door. The door slid open as he stepped inside and took a few steps forward allowing the door to shut behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow talk about a freaky dream. Yamako isn't even safe sleeping anymore. And talk about insane! Training at 4100 times normal gravity. Yamako is truly nuts. And what will happen now that Vegeta is going into the Gravity Chamber to talk to her? And what about the fact that her dreams are capable of hurting her now? What does that mean? Find the answers in the chapters to come. Anyways hope you liked it. Remember to review! 


End file.
